So This is the Afterlife?
by TheAlleyCat18
Summary: It felt like any other day, just hanging with my friends. Who knew my day would end so tragically. Now here I am alive again and right now I really wish I had stayed dead. The world of ninjas, war, and bloodshed is not for me. But maybe with my knowledge, I can stop the war. Or will my meddling make everything worse? A self-insert (SI). Rating may change. Eventual Gaara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything else belonging to Kishimoto. I just own my OC's.

_Everything had started out normally. You know, going out with friends and the works. That day felt just like any other day. Who knew it would end so tragically_.

It was eleven when my friend Justis came to get me from my house. He was running late because he had to pick up our friend Izzy. It was the start of our summer vacation that would lead into our senior year of high school. A week into vacation and I was so bored that I missed the lectures that awaited us at school. Finally, Justis drove up and I darted out of my house, yelling at my younger brother to lock the door. I jumped in the car and closed the door.

"So, where to now driver?" I said to Justis.

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Hmm. Maybe that new comic shop that opened up. What do you say Izzy?"

"That's fine with me. Maybe they sell manga there too so I can get my own copies of Black Butler."

I shake my head at my blond female companion. She had a thing for Black Butler. Well that and anything that had to do with the SuperWhoLock fandom.

"Izzy is there any other manga that you'd be willing to read?"

"Unless they have a kick ass female main character then no."

"But Black Butler doesn't have a female main character."

"That's the only exception."

We bickered and talked for the majority of the ride. We were almost there, we just needed to get through the light and make a left. That's when everything went south.

I heard the tires screeching before anything else. Turning my head to the sound of the noise, I saw an 18 wheeler truck zooming towards us. It happened way too fast for any sort of reaction. Then the darkness came.

I don't know how long I was out for but it didn't matter. All I knew was that there was fire, Justis and Izzy were passed out in the front, and I had a large rod jutting into my stomach. I didn't really feel the pain, though I think I can thank the adrenaline for that. I could hear the fire rescue team trying to get us out. But it was no use. The fire was enormous; at least that's what it looked like from my point of view. I blacked out again.

This time when I woke up, a fireman had ripped out the door and was now reaching to grab me. He was careful not to disturb the pole that was sticking out of my gut. Upon closer inspection, the pole wasn't a pole; it was a large piece of metal from god knows where. I was taken out of the car and rushed to the ambulance. The paramedics saw that I was conscious and started asking me questions. It was the whole

"What is your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Who are your parents?"

The only thing I was able to say was my name in a light whisper: Alanis.

That was it. No more, no less. The darkness started to encroach on me once again, but this time I knew that I wasn't going to wake up. No, this was the end. The paramedics saw that I was slipping and yelled at me to stay. They kept on yelling to just stay awake, that we were almost at the hospital. But my body wouldn't listen. It wanted to sleep. It wanted to just shut down and never get back up. As I lay there, I wondered what was going to happen now. Will my parents be ok? How about my brothers? Will they be able to move on? What happened to Justis and Izzy? Are they still alive? Are they dead? What will happen when I die? Where will I go? Is heaven real?

These thoughts swarmed in my head until my last breath. I could hear my heart slowing down and my breathing slowly stop.

Thump, thump, thump, thump

Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump…

Thump…Thump…Thump…

Thump…Thump…

Thump…

…

And just like that, I was gone

Everything had started out normally. You know, going out with friends and the works. That day felt just like any other day. Who knew it would end so tragically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Just my OC's

I was floating in a black abyss. 'So this is the afterlife?' I thought. Wait? Could I even think? 'This is way too weird, focus on something else'. There wasn't much to focus on. Who knew being dead could be so boring. I was just floating in an eternal abyss, going nowhere. My thoughts went back to my death. 'Did my friends survive? I hope they did. Who was the truck driver that hit us? Did he get hurt? Did he go to jail?'

I was left in my thoughts for who knows how long, and let me tell you, thinking gets boring after a while. I just wanted to move and run and just do things like I did when I was alive. I wanted to hear something, anything! I just wanted something other than darkness.

I soon got my wish.

At first it sounded like a humming sound. But it didn't matter because it was a _sound_! It was something other than the abyss. Soon, the humming became mummers. Then I noticed that my eternal abyss was quickly becoming smaller. How could something that was never ending, run out of space? When it became unbearable and claustrophobic, I started to thrash around as much as I could, trying to break myself out of my dark prison. That's when the lights came back on.

The first thing I noticed when I was finally free was the blinding white light. I had to close my eyes to keep the light out. The next thing I noticed was a high pitched shrieking. It sounded painful. Then I realized that I was the one shrieking. I wanted to stop. I swear I did, but I _couldn't_. It didn't matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop crying. It was like my body didn't want to respond to me and that scared me. What scared me more was the fact that I _knew _I was supposed to be dead but I _wasn't._

I knew I had died, and yet here I was. But where was here? I had to reopen my eyes and force them to adjust to the harsh light. As soon as I opened my eyes, I regretted my decision. The light hurt, but I knew I needed to see my surroundings in order to figure out where I was. I forced my eyes open once again and braced myself for the light. It still hurt, but it wasn't so bad. After a few more seconds my eyes were finally adjusted, but I still couldn't see! Everything was blurry. 'Just great. Now how am I supposed to know where the hell I am?' I sighed and tried to focus. Then I was suddenly in the air.

Someone was holding me and carrying me. And let me tell you that it shouldn't be that easy. I wasn't fat but I wasn't a twig either. But this person was carrying me in the crook of their arm…wait…was I…was I reborn? No way. I couldn't have been reborn. But I was. 'Just great. Now I have to learn everything all over again!' Then all of a sudden I was passed from one set of arms to another. This new person, from what I could tell, was sitting down and was definitely a woman. She had black hair and violet eyes and was overall very pretty. The woman started to coo at me and talk to me but I couldn't understand a single work she was saying! From what I could tell, it sounded like Japanese. Was I in Japan? I couldn't be. Even with my blurry vision I could clearly see that this woman was not Asian. So where was I?

I was then hoisted out of the woman's arms and relocated into someone else's arms. I knew immediately that this new person was a man. The man held me close to his face and just looked at me. Seriously, he was just staring at me. It was kind of creepy. But this gave me a better look at who he was. The man looked to be around his mid-twenties, with dark brown hair with eyes to match. He also had a scar that ran across his cheek. But overall he looked ok. That's when I noticed something shiny. I looked up to that shiny thing and my eyes widened. It was a headband. But just not any headband; it was a Hitai-ate. And not just any hitai-ate; it was a freaking _Kiri _hitai-ate.

Now most people in my position would just end up screaming. Me? I lifted my pudgy hand and tried to touch it. Why? To make sure that it was real. As soon as I reached out for the hitai-ate, the man laughed then proceeded to say something that I couldn't understand. I just stared at him. He stared back again, and I reached for his headband again. This time he let me touch it. When my hand touched the metal plate I laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. Oh no. This was a maniacal 'I'm going to die' laugh. But the man didn't see it that way. He thought I was _excited_. He thought I _wanted_ to be a ninja of the Bloody Mist. He was dead wrong. But it's not like I could do anything about it. My little laugh signed my death wish.

*Time Skip*

So I was taken out of the hospital and I was in my new house. The place wasn't half bad. For my infant body, this place was like a mansion. My parents were thrilled that I was home and they spent every moment they could with me. My new mothers name was Kasumi and my father's name was Kazuhiko. To keep with the 'K' theme, my parents named me Kazehana. And you would never believe what may last name is. My new last name is Kazeshini. Yeah so now I am Kazehana Kazeshini. Or if you want to keep with the whole Japanese thing, it's Kazeshini, Kazehana. My parents were really original. But I didn't care. I was still trying to get over the fact that I was in freaking Naruto. As a fan you think I should be thrilled, I was far from it. I didn't want to be a ninja and kill people. But from the looks of things, I will have to be.

My father is definitely a ninja and I'm like ninety-nine percent sure that my mom is also ninja. When we were walking home from the hospital, this shady dude was staring at me and my mother noticed. Next thing I knew, the air was filled with killing intent and my mother looked murderous. I stared at her in amazement. This woman was awesome! I wanted to do that. How epic would it be to just look at a person and have them run to the hills?

But anyways, my life as a baby was one thing: boring. All I did was eat, sleep, and poop. No wonder people don't remember their days as a baby, there's really nothing worth remembering. It's the same thing over and over. Though I have to say my new parents were lucky. I didn't cry too much. Actually, I didn't really cry at all.

I hated crying. It made me tired and I just hated it. So I would never really cry. I would just start to whine and wiggle to get their attention and try to tell them what I wanted. The only time I really cried was when I was born and this one time where I was just so frustrated with myself. All of my accumulated feelings just got the best of me and I cried. My parents were scared beyond belief. They didn't know what was wrong with me and they tried everything to get me to stop crying. Nothing they did had worked and I cried. It was about 3 hours later that I finally stopped. My parents were relieved. After that, I never really cried again.

Life went on and I started walking at the ripe age of one. My parents were proud and I was happy. I no longer had to rely on other people to get from one place to another. I also started to learn the language. It was hard at first but soon I got it. My first word had been dad. To say he was happy was an understatement. He went to my mother and he told me to talk again and when I said "Tou" he looked so smug. They probably had a bet over what I would say first.

Soon my dad began my ninja training. It wasn't really training, more like stretches to make my body more flexible. It was fun. I was able to contort my body in so many different ways that I made up my own stretch routine that made me feel like a badass. When my dad saw my routine he laughed and did it with me.

I loved my new dad and I wasn't afraid to call him my dad. My old dad couldn't even compare to Kazuhiko. My new mom was a different story. Sure Kasumi was a wonderful mother but I just couldn't think of her as my mother. I loved my old mom too much. But that didn't mean I didn't love Kasumi, I just loved her less than Kazuhiko.

Now back to my training. I stretched and did all sorts of yoga things, but it wasn't until I turned two when Kazuhiko started my chakra training. He would tell me to sit down and concentrate and try to feel for my chakra. I thought finding my chakra would be hard since I had no idea how it felt, but finding it was actually easy. It felt like water. It flowed through my body like blood but it seemed a bit thicker, more solid.

My dad was impressed to say the least. He thought it would take me longer to get a grasp of my chakra. But he was happy with me and I would do anything to make him happy. My dad taught me the basics of molding my chakra and just normal non-dangerous techniques. This was the best time I spent with him.

But as we know, all good things must come to an end.

My parents started to become stressed and worried. I would ask them what was wrong but they would smile and say that everything was fine. I knew that was a lie. But I didn't pressure them any further.

Then one night a week after my third birthday, my parents took me from my bed and started running out of the village. I went to ask what was going on but my father just shushed me and told me to keep quiet. I did and I snuggled into the crook of his neck. We were running from the village but I didn't know why. Did something happen? Well it doesn't matter anymore, now that we ran; my parents are now considered missing-nin. I tried to look for anything that could help me in finding out where we were going but my body wanted to sleep. I soon fell asleep to the rhythm of my father's running.

When I woke up again, my mom was fighting some Kiri nin.

"Kazuhiko! Take Kazehana and run. Run and don't look back."

"But Kasumi-"

"Listen to me and run. Don't let Kazehana grow up an orphan like us."

My father's face contorted in pain. He didn't want to leave my mother but he had to if he wanted to save me.

"Kazehana, listen to me. Make sure you grow up to be a strong ninja just like me ok?"

"Ok, Kaa-chan."

"Don't forget how much I love you."

"I love you too, Kaa-chan. But why can't you come with us?"

"I need to take care of something ok? I probably won't be able to see you gain but don't worry; you have your Tou-san. Listen to him and be a good girl."

My mother then turned around and continued to fight the ninja's that were following us. I yelled for her to come back but my father stopped me.

"Listen Kaze-chan, your Kaa-chan had to fight the bad guys so that they couldn't get you. She wants to fight to save you. We have to go now, but always remember that your Kaa-chan loves you very much."

That was the third time I cried in my three years of life. As we ran, I fell asleep again. The next time I woke up, my dad way holding me and talking to somebody. I didn't know who at the moment but all I knew was that the person talking to my dad was old. I wiped my eyes and asked my dad where we were.

"Tou-san, where are we?"

"Don't worry Kaze-chan. We're safe. The Hokage is going to let us stay in the village."

I nodded at my father and put my head in the crook of his neck. If he said we were safe, I would believe him. Besides the Hokage said we could stay. I'm inclined to believe that. I mean the Hokage said…the Hokage…well, now I know I'm in Konoha. So I know where I am, I just need to know when I am. But I couldn't continue my train of thought because I was slowly taken over by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto just my OC's

* * *

When I woke up again, I saw that I was in an apartment. It wasn't very large but it was nice and cozy. I went to get up and noticed that my father was holding into me. That was when I remembered what happened. Kasumi was probably dead and I was now in Konoha. The only thing left to do was to find out where in the story I was. I knew that Sarutobi was still alive, so that could mean that the Third Shinobi War was going on, the war ended and this is the time just before Naruto started, or Naruto has already started and this is sometime during his time as a genin.

As I was thinking I didn't notice my father wake up.

"Good morning Kazehana."

I jumped and blushed.

"Morning Tou-san."

"Ne, are you hungry?"

As he asked my stomach roared to answer his question. I blushed harder and nodded.

"Come on. Let's get ready. We have to see the Hokage again, then after we can take a look around the village. What do you say?"

"Food first Tou-san!"

"Right, food first, then everything else."

My dad laughed then proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. It wasn't anything fancy, just some rice porridge and tea. We ate in a comfortable silence and none of us bringing up the events that happened last night. We finished and headed to the Hokage's office.

Once we were there, the Hokage told us to come in. When I saw him, the first thing I thought was 'Gee, this man is _Old_'. I knew Sarutobi was old but seeing him face to face makes you realize how old he really is and that even though he is an old coot, he can still kick some major butt. As I was thinking, I had failed to notice that my father and the Hokage were talking until my dad said

"That would be great, right Kazehana?"

I responded with a very sophisticated "Huh?" Sarutobi gave a hearty laugh and said

"So, your name is Kazehana?"

"Yes sir"

"Haha. No need to be so formal. So what do you say, want to live here in Konoha? Maybe even become a strong kunoichi?

I didn't know how to respond to him. Did I want to live in Konoha? Sure but I didn't want anything to do with the Naruto plot. Knowing me, I'd screw everything up and make the whole thing worse. But in order to please both my father and the Hokage I nodded, too afraid that my voice would betray my thoughts.

"Well now, that's good to hear. Unfortunately, you still have some time before you can go into the academy but I'm sure you can find other ways to have fun here in the village."

I nodded and just continued to listen at this point. The main thing I wanted to know was why the Hokage let us stay in the village in the first place. My father was now considered a nuke-nin of Kirigakure and as far as I know we have no ties in Konoha. Kazuhiko then voiced my own thoughts.

"Hokage-sama, not to seem ungrateful for what you have done for us, but why did you allow us to take refuge here? For all you know we could have been sleeper agents."

"While that is true, I have my own reasons for why I allowed you to stay. At the moment I cannot reveal those reasons but know that you are safe and welcome here."

The Hokage gave a knowing smile and bid us goodbye. My father and I left the Hokage's office and went to take a look around the village.

All in all, Konoha was a pretty village. The people were nice and everything just seemed so _alive _and so _happy_. I wondered if Kazuhiko and I could ever be this happy. Maybe we could, but who knows.

* * *

We had been around the whole village when an Anbu came and asked my father to go with him. We were right next to the park so the Anbu suggested that Kazuhiko leave me at the park while they went to go do whatever it was that needed to be done. I didn't want to be left alone but what choice did I have. My dad promised me that he would come back soon and he would get me ice cream if I behaved. I sighed and said I would be good.

Now I'm alone at the park. Yay me! (Note sarcasm) I didn't really see anyone of interest so I went to go to the swings. I love swings. They are so much fun and I sometimes feel like if I swing high enough I can touch the sky. I loved the air brushing against my skin, pushing me back and forth. Now getting out of my reverie, I walked over to the swings when I notice a person.

This person I see isn't just a person. Oh no. It's the one person who I wanted _nothing_ to do with! The person at the swings is freaking Naruto Uzumaki. Great, now it's either I walk away, making myself look like every other ass in Konoha or I walk up to him, introduce myself, and possibly screw up the entire Naruto story line.

I debated a little and decided to go with the latter. Yeah I know this could screw everything up but I didn't care. He looked so lonely and could practically _hear_ Sadness and Sorrow playing in the background. So I walked on over to the swings and prayed to whatever god there was that I didn't just screw the entire ninja world over.

As I got to the swings I asked

"Do you mind if I swing next to you?"

Naruto just looked at me funny but nodded anyways. With a smile I sat on the swings and began rocking. The air started to whip around me and I laughed. Hey, I was a kid, so sue me for laughing while having fun on a swing. Naruto continued to look at me like I was insane. I probably was but who cares. Then he spoke

"How do you swing so high?"

"I don't really know…I've always been able to swing high. Hey do you want me to push you so you can swing higher?"

"You…you would do that?"

"Yup! So do you want me to push you?"

Naruto looked wary but nodded anyways. I jumped off the swing, almost falling since it was still going pretty high. I collected myself and went to push Naruto. I pushed softly at first just to see how he would take it. He flinched when I first pushed him.

He probably thought I was going to hurt him. When he noticed that I wouldn't hurt him, he seemed to lighten up. Then I pushed him a little harder to get him going higher and faster. Soon he was laughing like crazy saying that he felt like he was flying.

I laughed with him. My heart swelled at the fact that I made him laugh, that I made him _happy_. This was probably the first time he was treated so kindly by someone else, and _I _was the person to do this.

"Hey do you think you can keep this up so I can swing with you?"

"Hehe, yeah! Come on and swing!"

I climbed onto the other swing and off I went. Both of us laughing like crazy people and having fun. Thinking about it, I don't really remember the last time I laughed so much. Sure I may have chucked or giggled, but I haven't laughed, not like this. It was nice. I should laugh more often. Just as I thought this, our parade ended.

My father came back and was looking for me. I called him over to where I was and I made sure to look like I was having so much fun with Naruto that anything he may have heard could be dispelled. I did _not_ want my dad to hate Naruto like the rest of the villagers. Finally the moment of truth arrived and my father walked over to the swings.

"Hey Kaze-chan, how was your time here?"

"It was really fun Tou-san! Me and-"

I cut myself off remembering that I hadn't actually heard Naruto introduce himself to me, but he intervened and saved me from saying something stupid.

"Naruto. My name is Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!"

"Yeah Tou-san! Naruto-kun and I played on the swings while you were gone."

My father looked at Naruto and then me.

"Well it seems as though you had fun. Plus it's nearly dinner. Maybe Naruto would like to come and have dinner with us."

Naruto looked at my dad with wide eyes. And I was happy as can be.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, do you wanna have dinner with us?"

Naruto looked like he was on the verge of tears. But he quickly hid them, smiled and replied with

"Yeah!"

All three of us laughed and walked to my new home. Maybe…maybe Naruto didn't have to suffer so much now that I was here. I just hope my actions don't come back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

*Time skip 3 years*

Naruto and I became friends but I didn't want to get too close and mess things up. Naruto didn't mind all that much. He just thought that I had a problem with being around people and that I didn't know how to act when I was around others.

So he thought my barrier was protecting me, when in reality, it was to protect the whole world. I needed distance between us but I didn't want Naruto to be alone. So, even though he didn't mind the barrier, he still questioned it.

"Ne, Kaze-chan, why do you still distance yourself? I mean we've been friends forever, dattebayo."

"I don't know how to open up with people. Even now, I still feel like this is all a dream and that I'll wake up alone."

It was the truth. Even though I was six now and ready for the academy, I still felt like this life was a dream and that I would wake up and find out I've been in a coma the entire time.

"I don't see why you have that problem, dattebayo. You're awesome and people naturally like you, unlike me. It feels like everyone has something against me!"

"Hey! I like you and Tou-san likes you! People only act that way because you're too awesome for them to handle."

"Yeah, you're right! If people think I'm awesome now, I can't wait until I become Hokage, dattebayo!"

"Haha. So Naruto-kun, you ready to start the academy tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to start my training!"

"Technically we have started training remember? Tou-san helps us with our chakra and warm-ups."

"But that's not _real_ training, dattebayo!"

"Any training is _real_ training. Hence the term 'training'"

Naruto just huffed and looked away. I knew Naruto liked our 'training' with Kazuhiko. It was fun, but it was hard. Basically, my dad just made us do all of these random exercises and stretches, and then he would make it a competition between Naruto and me.

Sometimes he would challenge us to see who could do the most of a certain exercise, who could do the exercise the best, or who could last the longest. Naruto and I were evenly matched with endurance. But when it came to the other challenges, Naruto could do the most but I usually did them the best.

I was grateful for my father. He was preparing us for the academy. Though I still didn't want to become a ninja, I couldn't back out now. I had an obligation to my mother. She wanted me to be strong, and strong I will be.

* * *

*Time skip academy summary*

So Naruto and I entered the academy. Everything happened just like cannon but I was there. Naruto also seemed to be happier with me around, even though he didn't really show it. Actually, Naruto seemed to forget that I was in his class sometimes.

I don't blame him though; I was just like Shino, there but unnoticed. That meant I didn't really get to make any other friends. I didn't care though. I didn't want to mess up anything else. That also meant hiding my actual intelligence.

From what I could recall, Sakura was the top kunoichi of the academy. I don't see how she was though, she is horrible. All she does is fawn over Sasuke, or as I like to call him, Duck-butt.

I've even called him that to his face once. That was a good day. I wish I had a camera with me to capture that moment. Naruto made it better by laughing and repeating 'Duck-butt'. The girls in the class didn't like that and shunned me even more than they had already. But again, I didn't care. Sasuke's face was worth the cold shoulder from the class.

Anyways, Sakura was so stupid. Her grades weren't even all that. So that meant that I had to be the female version of Shikamaru! Smart as all hell but too lazy to do anything about it. I think even Iruka-Sensei noticed my laziness.

He never commented on it though. I was glad for that.

As I said, everything was just like cannon, but with me in it, or so I thought.

When we were in the final year in the academy, I noticed people who hadn't been in our class before. I asked Iruka-sensei about it and he said that they transferred from another class.

There were two of them. Both were boys. One had black hair and brown eyes, just like mine. If it weren't for the fact that he was really tan, he could have passed as an Uchiha. I later learned his name was Hitokiri, Daiki.

The next boy was pale, and had mint green hair with purple eyes. He was usually quiet but sometimes when he got angry he would rant about how he would sacrifice people to Jashin.

'Dear Kami, please don't let him be another Hidan' I thought.

He was weird though. He normally had a really intense stare that reminded me of Castiel. It was kind of creepy. His name was Tsuneo, Izaya.

I've never seen them before and I know that these boys were not in cannon. Well it doesn't really matter. I ignored them and they ignored me. Besides, I had graduation exams to focus on.

* * *

*time skip*

The graduation exams are happening in one week. The official start of Naruto is about to begin.

The first thing that Naruto has planned is painting the Hokage monument. Once that happens, the show will begin. I wonder how much will change because of me? Will I be put on Team 7? Kami, I hope not. I don't want my life to be like one of those fanfictions where the person just randomly joins Team 7.

* * *

*time skip one week*

It's exam day. Yay! (Note sarcasm)

Iruka-sensei calls me in to take the test.

"Now for your exam, please preform Bunshin no Jutsu."

I shifted nervously.

"Iruka-sensei, is it ok if I do Mizu Bunshin instead?"

Iruka-Sensei looked incredulously at me.

"You can do Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?"

"Yeah, Tou-san taught it to me and I find it easier than the normal Bunshin."

That and I'm also from Kiri so it's more natural for me. But Iruka-sensei doesn't need to know that if he doesn't already.

"Go ahead."

"Alright! Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

And just like that, eight perfect water clones popped up. Iruka-sensei looked shocked. Then I remembered that most students only make like two or three. The most made so far was five. I guess I have to thank my large chakra stores for that.

"You pass. Congratulations Kazehana."

Iruka-sensei smiled at me as he gave me my hitai-ate. I grabbed my hitai-ate, wrapped it around my neck almost like a necklace, and left the room. I saw Naruto looking nervous. I knew he wouldn't pass right now but he will later. He just doesn't know it.

"Good luck Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Kaze-chan. But I'm going to be Hokage! I don't need luck, dattebayo!"

I knew it was all a charade but I indulged him and smiled.

When everyone was done, I saw Naruto by the swing. 'Just like in cannon' I thought. That's when I saw Mizuki-sensei with him. And so the play begins.

* * *

*Next Day*

"Kaze-chan! Look, I'm a ninja now, dattebayo!"

"I can see that Naruto-kun. I knew you would make it. You know you should listen to me more often. I always end up being right."

"Whatever. But seriously, I'm a ninja! And to celebrate, let's go to Ichiraku's later kay?"

"Sure sure. Now sit down, we're going to be assigned our genin teams now."

And with that, Iruka-sensei walked in. He tried to get the class settled down so he could announce the teams. As he announced the members of each team, I listened carefully for my name.

"Now Team 7. Uzumaki, Naruto. Haruno, Sakura. And Uchiha, Sasuke."

Well that's good. I'm not on team 7 so things should go according to cannon. I continued to listen for my name until Iruka-sensei said the final team.

"Now the last team is Team 13. Hitokiri, Daiki. Kazeshini, Kazehana. And Tsuneo, Izaya. Now go out for your lunch break and get to know your new team members. Be back in one hour, by then your Jounin sensei should be here to pick you guys up."

And with that I went to go meet the other members of Team 13.

I didn't know what to expect. Sure I had seen the two boys in class but I haven't given them much thought.

I saw them by a tree. It didn't look like either of them were talking. I walked over and sat down with them. The silence was very awkward. I shifted my gaze from boy to boy, thinking of how to break the silence when Izaya spoke

"What do you guys do for fun?"

No one spoke.

"Seriously this whole team bonding thing needs to pick up the pace. If you guys don't talk I'll sacrifice to Lord Jashin."

I looked at Izaya incredulously. Freaking Jashinist! Now I know that I have a freaking psychopath on my team. 'What is it with Jashinist's and being psychopaths?' Then Daiki spoke

"I, um, like to train."

"That's boring. How about you girly?"

I glared at him

"One, don't call me girly and two, for fun, I kick the asses of anyone who pisses me off."

I continued my glare and huffed at the boy. Kami was he infuriating. He called me girly. I hate it when people call me that. That and princess. If you call me princess, you better run.

After my wonderful response, Izaya just laughed, Daiki looked wary, and we just sat in silence until we were called back to class. When we went back, the Jounin sensei's started arriving and picking up their teams. Our team was the third one called.

Our sensei strode into the room.

"Team 13, come with me."

I jumped at the voice. Oh no, this can't be happening! Our Jounin sensei was…

* * *

Hey people of Fanfiction! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed, or Favorited this story. It means a lot to me! So here is chapter 3! How did you like it?

Please review so I know what to fix, add, change, take out, etc.

Thanks a bunch

-AlleyCat


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Only my OC's

**Recap**

_Our sensei strode into the room._

_"__Team 13, come with me."_

_I jumped at the voice. Oh no, this can't be happening! Our Jounin sensei was…_

Ibiki? He was our sensei? You have got to be kidding me! Sure I like the fact that I didn't have a cannon sensei, but the freaking head of T&I! Really world, do you hate me? What did I do in my past life to deserve this? Maybe Jashin is real. He is known for making things really crappy, so maybe he is the one behind all of my horrible luck.

Anyways, as soon as Ibiki told us to go, I followed. I don't want to anger this man, especially if he is going to be my sensei. He led us out of the academy and to a far corner of the village.

"Listen up brats this is Training Ground 84. This will probably be the last time you see this place. I don't plan on being your sensei."

All three of us stared at Ibiki with wide eyes. Then Izaya spoke

"So if you don't plan to be our sensei then what happens to us? We can't go back to the academy, we already graduated. We also can't go on missions because we're fresh genin. So does that mean we can't become ninja's?"

"You're an insightful brat. And you are right, you won't become ninja's. So there is no point in staying any longer."

I didn't move. I know Ibiki is head of T&I and he is good at getting to people…That's it! He's testing us! That's when I spoke

"Sensei, if I remember correctly, you said that we 'probably' won't see this place again and that you don't 'plan' to be our sensei. So, does that mean that there is something that might make you reconsider teaching us?"

Ibiki smirked

"That's clever. Then again, it seems that you were the only one who listened."

"So we do have a chance of becoming your students?" Daiki chimed in

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

"You said 'if', so that means that you someone else has a say in whether or not we become your students." I said

Ibiki smirked again

"So far, you're the only one I'm impressed with. You two need to say something or else you teammate might be the only one I teach."

Daiki spoke again

"That wouldn't be possible. All teams are composed of three man squads."

"Yeah so it's all or nothing" Izaya said

"Not true. I could take on an apprentice"

"Yeah 'could', doesn't mean you will or are allowed to. You were given a genin team, so that means that either you take us or you don't and so far you haven't given us any real reason to think that you won't teach us." Izaya finished and looked proud of what he said.

Ibiki started to laugh.

"You brats are really something. All of the other teams I was assigned in the past gave up once I said that I wouldn't teach them. No other team looked in between my words and used them to gain the upper hand. I'll tell you what; I will be your sensei."

All three of us smiled. Here is freaking _Ibiki Morino _willing to teach fresh _genin_. I was proud. We were the first team to be taught by Ibiki, but what does that entail? Then Ibiki spoke

"Now I will tell you about myself and I expect the same in return. My name is Morino, Ibiki. I am a Jounin and I am the head of Torture and Interrogation. I like what I do and I hope that at least one of you will be decent enough to maybe follow in my footsteps. Now you, the boy with the green hair, your turn for introductions."

"My name is Tsuneo, Izaya. I'm an orphan, I am a Jashinist, and I was enlightened about Lord Jashin when I was four. I like blood and gore and I hope to make my first sacrifice and gain my immortality. Oh, and if you dare say anything about Lord Jashin, I _will _sacrifice your ass."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow

"That was interesting. Now you with the black hair."

"My name is Hitokiri, Daiki. Um, I'm also an orphan. I like to train and I've been working on my chakra control because I wanted to be a medic. I hope I don't become a major disappointment in life."

"With my training, there is no way you will be a disappointment. I will not allow it. Now, for you girly."

"First, don't call me girly or princess or anything degrading in general. Second, my name is Kazeshini, Kazehana. I like to go by Kaze so the simpletons don't get confused on what to call me. I like leaning about the human body, I know all seven kill points on the body and one day I hope to become an Anbu."

"Hm, maybe I will have a legacy after all. Now that introductions are out of the way, it's time to get down to business. We will not officially start training until tomorrow, so rest up. Trust me you will need it in order to get through my training. I will not tolerate any slacking or whining. You are my students and I expect you to be better than all the other genin. We meet here tomorrow at seven, don't be late. You are dismissed."

And with that, he left in a flash.

Izaya, Daiki, and I were left there at Training Ground 84 not knowing what to do next. Taking the initiative, I got up and started to go home.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home Izaya-kun. I don't know about you but I want to be well rested before I face Ibiki-sensei again. From what I can tell from him, he won't stand for any form of slacking."

"Whatever bitch"

"Jerk!"

After I called Izaya a jerk he froze.

"What did you just say?"

"You called me a bitch and I responded by calling you a jerk. It's not that hard to understand."

"Again, whatever assbutt."

"Idjit."

Izaya froze again. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Most of my responses were knee-jerk reactions because my best-friend and I used to call each other these names. It's to be expected since we were huge fans of Supernatural. But we also had other insults.

Izaya spoke again, and it wasn't something I expected to hear.

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Loser!"

"Doofus!"

We looked at each other in shock. Only one person knows those comebacks…It can't be…

"Izzy?" I asked

"Alanis? Is that really you?"

"Oh dear Chuck! Izzy, I can't believe you're alive! And you're a guy!"

"Yeah, I was shocked at first too but then I got over it."

"How much of your old life do you remember?"

"About a years' worth of memory from what I can be sure of but I want to remember more…"

One thing we both failed to notice was the look of realization on Daiki's face. We had forgotten he was there until he spoke.

"If you are to be what you once were, it is Keetongu you must seek."

Izaya and I looked at him and spoke simultaneously

"Did you just quote Star Wars?"

"Maybe…"

Izaya and I shared a look before saying

"Justis?"

"Yup! It's me in the flesh, but not my old flesh."

"So all three of us were reborn here? How is that possible? This is like some horribly written fanfiction." I said

"Why would you say this is a bad fanfiction?" Izaya asked

"That's right, you don't know about this place. Right now we are in the world of Naruto." I stated

"So you mean this world belongs to that annoying bondie?"

"Yeah. If you had listened to me and read something other than Black Butler then you would have known."

"Hey! That manga looked stupid to me!"

"And look at where you are! You're inside that 'stupid manga'!" I retorted

Daiki/Justis decided to put in his two cents

"Hey uh, Alanis or Kaze, whatever, you know that we know the future of this place while Izzy doesn't right?"

"Yeah I know and just call me Kaze since that is my name here."

"Well Kaze-_chan_ we can make this place better! You know, like change fate!"

"You know there is such thing as the butterfly effect right? If we make major changes, then we could literally damn this whole world. Just being here screws up everything!"

"Dudes, chill. I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, if we need help, I can always ask Lord Jashin for guidance." Izaya puts in.

I looked at him incredulously.

"You mean you can actually talk to Jashin?"

"Yup! He was the one who asked if I wanted to live again. So I asked him what the price of living would be and he said that all I needed was to be a loyal follower. After he told me what following him entailed, I agreed. You know better than anyone why I would agree to this." Izaya said with a grin

"You agreed because you're insane." Daiki muttered

Izaya gave a maniacal grin and continued

"Well, Lord Jashin said I would be rewarded for following him and that if I had any questions, all I had to do was meditate to talk with him. Though I am surprised, I can understand why Al-Kaze-chan would want to be a ninja but you Daiki? I never saw that coming."

"Well I wanted to be different than last time so I chose to be stronger. And do you know how you were or will be rewarded?"

"Good for you! And as for the reward, I think you guys were my reward. Now what do you guys know of this Ibiki dude who is now our sensei."

I smirked and said

"You have to find out for yourself Izaya-_kun_"

"I hate you, you know that."

I laughed at him when I realized it was getting late

"Oh shoot, guys, I need to go. My dad is waiting for me. We will talk more on this later. And remember everything stays between us."

And with that I left.

When I got home, my dad asked me how my day was

"Well my sensei is Morino, Ibiki. He said he was the head of T&I. That's about it though."

"Well now, that's some news. I've heard stories from some Kiri-nin about your sensei. He is supposed to be ruthless and excel at what he does. So please, be careful."

"Don't worry Tou-san, I will be careful.I don't think he can do much to us since he is teaching us. Maybe he can hurt us a little but it can't be anything that traumatic."

"I know but I still worry since-"

He cut himself off, probably thinking of mom. I know what he was going to say so I don't really say anything.

"Kaze-chan, just, _please_ be careful ok?"

"I will Tou-san. I promise"

After that we ate dinner and went to bed.

I woke up at six the next morning so I had an hour to get ready. One thing I must say is that I am not a morning person. My father says that I'm like a demon when I wake up. Many friends have said the same thing, that was, before I died. I guess that didn't change about me. Anyways I got up and did my morning routine. When I was done it was like 6:15. I don't take very long in the mornings.

So I went to get breakfast. I had some rice and vegetables. You don't know how much I miss cereal, or waffles. Mostly the waffles though. So I ate and got my ninja gear together.

When I left the house, it was 6:30. I had half an hour to get to the training grounds. I could take my time but then the words of my old band director came into my head

'To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is inexcusable'

I hated that woman with a passion but she was good at what she did, I'll give her that. So I went to Training Ground 84 and waited for my team to get there.

Ibiki-sensei was the first to get there after me. He arrived literally 30 seconds after I did. When he saw me he smiled. He was probably happy that I was someone who liked to be early. I'm not by the way, it's just I don't want to get on this man's bad side.

Izaya and Daiki came five minutes later. We were all early, all of us arriving before 6:45.

"Good, you're all early. I hope you continue this. Now for training, I have brought an assortment of weapons for you to try. First you will get a feel for each one and I'll decide whether or not you can continue to train with it. Now choose which one you want to try first."

Ibiki-sensei did some hand signs and a table of weapons appeared. All three of us went to the table to get a weapon. I didn't know what to pick. There was literally every weapon you could think of. There was even a freaking umbrella!

I saw Daiki pick up a Kusari Fundo and Izaya picked up a scythe. I looked and decided to grab a Naginata.

"Now that you have picked a weapon, come at me with the intent to kill."

Izaya didn't hesitate to act. He charged at Ibiki-sensei and positioned his scythe. He feigned a swing and used the scythe to gain momentum and try and take Ibiki-sensei by surprise. That's when I joined in. I ran behind Ibiki and swung my naginata to push him back to Izaya. Holding the naginata felt awkward but I didn't let that slow me down. It was then Ibiki saw what we were trying to do and dodged only to be caught in Daiki's kusai fundo. At least that's what it looked like for a moment until he was replaced with a log.

Damn! He used Kawarimi no Jutsu!

"Alright, that's enough with those. Izaya looks like you have your weapon. That way you use it is excellent. Now Daiki and Kaze, the weapons you used were decent but looking at the way you came at me, it looks like you need to keep looking. Daiki, try looking for close combat while Kaze, look for long range."

I went back to the table to look for another weapon. I saw Daiki pick up some daggers. I kept looking. Then I saw a pouch. I grabbed it and took a look at what was inside. Inside were senbon. They looked so fragile but I knew how deadly they could be. I smirked and took them.

"Now all three, come at me again."

This time only Daiki hesitated. I ran back to get some distance and pulled out a few senbon. I jumped into a tree and positioned myself. Izaya and Daiki were taking Ibiki head on. Daiki slashed away at Ibiki while Izaya mixed swinging his scythe and attacking with his body. I waited for an opening.

Once I saw it, I threw the senbon with surprising accuracy. They all hit Ibiki. I wanted to yell in joy but I didn't want to give away my position. Then Ibiki poofed out of existence. The 'Ibiki' I hit was a freaking clone! Damn, and to think I got him.

"Very smart to stay out of the way and hide Kaze."

I jumped at the voice and pulled out a kunai. Ibiki blocked with his own kunai and I jumped from the tree.

"Alright you three, that's enough. I believe you have each found you weapon of choice. Now from now until I deem you acceptable, we will train to make you masters of your weapon. But we won't be training with them every day. We will switch. One day taijutsu, one day ninjutsu, one day genjutsu if any of you are somewhat decent with it, and one day training with weapons.

Now I will test you on your ninjutsu and taijutsu. Come at me with everything you have. But this time, no weapons." Ibiki smirked

I made some water clones and went at Ibiki. He looked a little surprised. Maybe it was because I knew how to make water clones instead of normal ones. But the surprise was short lived, as I attacked him he defended. But by the look of it, I wasn't much trouble for him. Then Daiki came at him.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"

It was the phoenix flower jutsu. It wasn't that strong but for this stage it was good. Ibiki dodged again. Izaya didn't do any ninjutsu, he just used taijutsu. He was decent, but no match for Ibiki. Izaya threw punches one after another, but nothing fazed Ibiki. Then I came from behind to try and take out Ibiki's legs. Ibiki jumped and landed a good five feet away.

This went on for another hour. We tried everything we could but to no avail.

"That's enough. From what I've seen, you all are decent for fresh genin. You could use a lot more training, but I see great potential. Now we will be dismissed for today. Go home and rest. We will meet again tomorrow and do this gain."

Daiki and Izaya started to leave and I was about to join them when Ibiki called me

"Kazehana, I need to speak with you."

I gulped. What did he want?

"Yes Ibiki-sensei. What did you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you about extra training. I know I didn't really cover genjutsu in training but I wanted to see if you would like to train separately to further your genjutsu skills."

"Why only me Ibiki-sensei?"

"The others don't have what I'm looking for. Izaya is to blood thirsty and Daiki is too hesitant. You were the only one with a clear head."

"What kind of genjutsu are you going to teach me?"

Ibiki smirked

"Kazehana, what do I excel in?"

My eyes widened in realization. He wanted to teach me torture genjutsu!

"I see now that you understand. So what do you say?"

"I think I'd like that."

I didn't want to be useless and I didn't want to be weak, so what other choice do I have?

"Very good. Also I wanted to ask you something about your chakra. I don't know if you've noticed but you have a larger than normal chakra reserve. Do you know why?"

"I hadn't really noticed. I thought this was normal."

"You saw how Daiki and Izaya were more tired than you right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Their fatigue was caused by the training and chakra loss. You however don't seem as tired as they do. That is caused by your chakra reserves. So I'll ask again, do you know why you have a larger chakra reserve?"

"I really don't know Ibiki-sensei. I'll have to ask my Tou-san about it."

He didn't look happy but didn't question it further.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

I went home with questions swarming my head. 'What was wrong with my chakra? Why do I have more? What did this mean for me?'

When my dad came home I asked him about it immediately.

"Tou-san, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kaze-chan. Ask away." He said with a smile

"What is wrong with my chakra?"

He looked shocked. Then he looked worried.

"Why do you ask Kaze-chan?"

"My sensei asked me about it today."

He sighed.

"Kaze-chan there isn't anything _wrong_ with your chakra. It's just that, how do I say this? It…your chakra is…different. I guess you got it from me though. You see I have a special kind of chakra. My chakra can steal other people's chakra."

My eyes widened in realization. My chakra acts like Samehada! That's…kind of epic.

"But that's not it. I can also project my chakra. Kind of like a pulse or a surge. I also don't suffer from chakra exhaustion. My chakra can be at absolute zero and I will be fine. I'm guessing your sensei noticed you stealing chakra."

"I think so. He asked me if I knew why my chakra was different and why my reserves were larger but I didn't know what he was talking about."

"I guess I have to teach you how to control this. I will inform your sensei of your chakra so you won't have to."

I nodded.

"Don't worry Kazehana everything will be fine."

We had dinner and my dad sent me to bed.

I fell asleep but was woken up by voices in the living room.

"Please know that when Kazehana asked me about her chakra I was scared for a moment."

"Why?"

Was that…was that Ibiki?

"You see, we fled from Kiri because they don't really tolerate kekkei genkai. Both my wife and I were the sole survivors from a clan that Kiri wiped out long ago. When they discovered who we were we fled. So when Kaze asked about her chakra we thought we might have needed to flee once again."

"I can understand your concern, but don't worry. I will watch over Kaze. She is now my student and I will protect her with my life."

So that was the reason my parents had to flee Kiri! I knew Kirigakure hunted clans but I didn't know they would hunt their own ninja for being part of a dead clan. Then again, Kiri isn't known as the Bloody Mist for nothing.

I went back to bed with thoughts of my new found kekkei genkai.

**And that's a wrap!**

**Here is a big thank you to all who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed!**

**Sorry I didn't post this sooner! I moved and didn't have internet but here you go! Now you know who their sensei is! I hope it surprised you!**

**I had a hard time figuring out who I wanted as Kaze's sensei but I'm happy with my pick! Tell me what you think! And if you have any suggestions for future chapters or things you want to see. Also what do you think of Kaze's kekkei genkai? What are your thoughts on who her teammates are? Please let me know!**

**And as a final request, please review! I want to know what you think. Is my story good, bad, ok? So please review! Reviews are food for my soul!**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-TheAlleyCat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Only my OC's

So training with Ibiki was torture in and of itself. He was by no means nice about training. It was always painful and hard but it was worth it. We were an awesome team. I mean all three of us were best friends before we died and now that we're a team, ninja world look out!

Out of all of us, I was the most level headed. Daiki came out of his shell but became a total goofball. Izaya…oh Izaya…he was in nice words…fucking _insane!_ Though this wasn't really anything new. He was always like this but with this new life, he was able to express his insanity more openly. My private training with Ibiki went…well. I learned torture genjutsu by experiencing it firsthand. Though it wasn't the full thing, it still was horrible.

Ibiki's reasoning was that in order to understand and do a jutsu, you had to know how it worked and its effects. So, I had to undergo the jutsu, but with it, I made my own torture genjutsu. I think Ibiki was proud of my accomplishment. Ibiki also taught me to use my senboon in a way that enhanced my new jutsu. Let's just say, enemies beware, I am your new nightmare!

My dad also taught me how to control my chakra. It was hard. My chakra wanted to be let loose and take others chakra, but I eventually got it down. I even learned how to make my chakra reach absolute zero. It was weird not feeling my chakra, but I knew it would be useful in the future.

He also wanted me to learn kenjutsu. He didn't really say why. He would always say that he had a friend who owed him a favor and that the only way that the favor would be repaid was if I learned to use a blade. So my father taught me to use a chokuto. It looked exactly like Sasuke's Kusanagi that he uses in Shippuden. I was fairly decent at it as well if I do say so myself. I just want to know who owes my father a favor.

During the first few months as genin, my team did many D rank missions that Izaya voiced his negative opinions on. I think Ibiki was ready to use his T&I skills on Izaya. Daiki just joked about what kind of torture Izaya would go through if Ibiki was allowed to do whatever he wanted.

Izaya, Daiki, and I also discussed the future of this world and tried to come up with plans that, hopefully, wouldn't backfire on us. The first order of business was the chunin exams. We didn't know when those would occur but we had to prepare. We made plans and talked everything through. We tried every scenario we could think of and waited for the promised day.

*Present Day*

"Has the target been spotted?"

"Target has been spotted, Captain."

"Good. What is the distance to the target?"

"Viper, 20 meters."

"Reaper, 11 meters."

"Phantom, 8 meters."

"Good, you're all in position. When I tell you to strike, strike. Is that understood?"

"_Yes_!"

"Now…STRIKE!"

Two bodies burst from the foliage of the forest and went after the target. One stayed behind for back up.

"Damn it! Get back here you piece of shit!"

"Don't let it go!"

The target struggled, escaped, and ran.

"Viper, Reaper, where did the target go?"

"Captain, the target escaped."

"Phantom, are you near the target?"

"Yup, in fact, the target has been captured and is in my possession."

"Good job Phantom. Now team, let's go to the Hokage's office."

*At Hokage Tower*

"Good job getting Tora back!" The Hokage said with a smile.

I had Tora who was sitting comfortably in my arms purring.

"That thing is evil!" Izaya said.

Daiki looked at Tora warily while I giggled and petted Tora.

Ibiki looked done.

"Now, Ibiki-san, what do you want for your teams next mission?"

"Do you have a C rank mission?"

"I do in fact, though I had two earlier. Team 7 already took the escort mission but I have another if you'd like. It's a simple interrogation; do you think your team can handle this?"

"I know my team is ready. I am their sensei after all." Ibiki said with a proud smile

I believe we were ready. Ibiki had drilled interrogation techniques into our minds for months and he didn't stand for anything less than excellent. We all had trouble with interrogation, but with our training regime, we were now decent, at least for genin.

"This ninja is a jounin. He was captured at our border trying to infiltrate one of our border posts. We need to know who he was working for and what his goal was. You will start as soon as you can."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

With that we left the Hokage's office.

"Team, this will be your first real interrogation. I know it's only a C rank mission, but you must _never _let your guard down. If you do, that could be last thing you ever do. Now get your supplies and gear and meet back here in fifteen minutes."

When Ibiki finished, we left. I ran home to get my stuff. Sure I carried a few kunai and shuriken with me but most of my favorite tools were at home. I wonder if I would be able to use my new jutsu on this ninja. I hope so. I could use a test subject to see where I needed to improve and better this jutsu.

I ran through my door and went to my room. I went to my closet and grabbed my many pouches of senbon and my chokuto. I also got some explosive tags and some other stuff. I know that I might just be paranoid but I could never be too careful. I mean in this world, if you're not prepared, you will die.

Once I have all my gear, I race back to the meeting spot. I see Ibiki there and Daiki running. I didn't see Izaya there but its ok, we still have ten minutes. I was just really excited and didn't want to wait.

When I got to where Ibiki was, Daiki came up to me and whispered

"Kaze-chan, I need to tell you something about the…_story_."

My eyes widened. He's talking about…

"What is it Daiki-kun?"

"Didn't you hear what the Hokage said? He gave Team 7 the _escort_ mission?"

"That's…that's the Wave mission!"

"Shh, we don't want to make Ibiki-sensei suspicious."

"Right. So they just left for the Wave. Now we have about a week or two before they get back and that means maybe a month before the chunin exams."

"That sounds about right. Now we have to tell Izaya."

"That might have to wait till after the mission."

That's when Izaya decided to grace us with his presence. He had his new scythe that Ibiki bought him. The only reason Ibiki bought him the scythe was because Ibiki lost a bet, a bet that Ibiki made sure that we would never talk about ever again. But anyways, Izaya finally came and then Ibiki spoke

"This is your first interrogation so I will do most of the work but I will allow you to use what I taught you when I specify. None of you are to act without my permission. Is that clear?"

"_Yes!_"

"Good. From this point on, listen to me and me only. There will be other jounin in the room but you follow _my_ orders. If any of you disobey, there will be consequences. Now, let's go."

We were led into the Konoha prison. We went into the lower levels that I'm sure most civilians don't even know exists. It was like a maze, with the twists and turns, and multiple passage way openings. I know I would've been lost if it weren't for Ibiki leading us. We came to a large metal door. Ibiki opened the door and gave us a look that screamed 'Be careful or this will be that last thing you do'.

"Ibiki-san, it's good that you're here. The prisoner hasn't said anything since we captured him. I hope you can at least get him to talk."

"Don't worry; when I'm through with him, he will be sorry he didn't talk sooner. Now where is Inoichi-san?"

"He was unable to make it. He was on another mission."

"What about any other members of the Yamanaka clan?"

"Yoko-san is here to fill in for Inoichi-san."

"Alright. Now leave this to my Team and me. If we need any further assistance we will call."

"Yes Ibiki-san."

With that the ninja left. Though there were others there, they looked like they were medics.

"Now, I will give you this one chance to talk, I suggest you take it."

The prisoner just looked at Ibiki with a smirk them turned to us.

"I wonder…what _he_ would do with these children." the prisoner spoke.

The way he said it made my skin crawl. Who is this 'he'? I shook my head. 'I need to focus. Come on Kazehana, I can do this!'

"What is your name prisoner?"

"Name? Name! I have no name. _He _never gave me a name. I was always cell number 389. I guess that's my name. I am Cell 389."

"What were you doing at the border?"

The newly appointed Cell 389 just laughed. It was a crazed laugh, one that makes you want to recoil and curl yourself into a ball.

"I will ask one last time. Why were you at the border?"

Cell 389 just continued to laugh. That's when Ibiki started the torture. I don't really want to describe it. It was just bloody. Ibiki cut Cell 389 in so many places and there was so much blood, I thought the poor soul would die of blood loss. But as soon as he looked like he was going to pass out, Ibiki had the stand-by medics heal him and then he would start the torture again. The thing was, Ibiki only did physical torture. It looked so painful; I don't know how this dude just laughed! I mean I don't mind blood and gore but this was just awful.

Ibiki gave Izaya a turn to hack at the guy. If anything, I think Izaya hurt the man more than Ibiki, but then again, he is a Jashinist. So, more blood was spilt but he still refused to say why he had gone to the border post. Then Ibiki passed the job to Daiki. It switched between the three for about four hours until Ibiki finally had enough and said

"Fine, if physical pain doesn't make you talk…Kazehana it's time for you to test out your new genjutsu."

My eyes widened. I get to test out my jutsu! I quickly came to Ibiki's side.

"Kazehana, you know what to do."

I nodded and then came face to face with Cell 389. Before I activated my jutsu he said one thing

"I wonder if you can survive, little girl."

I gave him a questioning look but proceeded to do my justsu. I put my hands into the familiar Tori, or bird, hand seal and spoke

"Akumu no Jutsu!"

My chakra wrapped around his and allowed me to probe through his mind and get a look at what he fears most. It's not like the Yamanaka clans jutsu where I can literally get into a person's head, it's more like my chakra feels for what a person fears the most and then I can create an illusion. I am able to see exactly what he/she sees and feel what they feel through that person's chakra. Though while the jutsu is cast, I'm fine, but when the jutsu ends, one of two things happens, 1) I am unable to control my emotions and I become a literal emotional wreak or 2) I lose all emotion. I become like a wall. The only good thing is that this side effect only last for 24 hours.

So as I'm wrapping my chakra around Cell 389, I feel something odd. It didn't necessarily feel _bad_, just odd. I just brushed the feeling aside and continued. Once I got a grip, I felt for his fear. Once I got it, I brought up the illusion.

*In the genjutsu*

We're in what looks to be a hospital room, but it's underground and poorly lit. I glance around the room to see where Cell 389 is. He's strapped down to a medical table. I walk up to the table. Cell 389 blinks his eyes like he is just waking up from a long nap. Once he gets through the fog of his mind his eyes widened in panic. He starts to struggle against his binds and scream to be let go. I let the scene play out a little more before I make myself known in this genjutsu.

As the scene plays, a door is opened. In walks a man with a cloak over his head. The cloaked man begins to talk

"Did you think you could escape? Did you think that making it seem as though acting as a spy would get you away from me? You know, for trying to escape, I should punish you."

The cloaked man chuckled darkly. His voice…it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. It was low and smooth but it almost sounded…snake like…oh dear Chuck…this couldn't be…it can't. The cloaked man took off his hood to reveal his face. Dear sweet Chuck…it was Orochimaru. This man…he was a test subject. Then the jutsu shifted.

Orochimaru looked dead at me. How could he see me? This is just a jutsu, but somehow it felt as though he was _here_. He was here inside of this poor man's head…inside his…chakra…I was taken out of my thoughts when Orochimaru spoke

"It seems as though we have an intruder. Now little one, tell me, who are you? How were you able to mix your chakra with his hm?"

I couldn't speak. I was terrified. How could he be here! Then I thought to how Orochimaru kept himself alive in Sasuke's curse mark.

"Come now little one, don't be frightened. I just want to know who you are."

I was frozen where I stood. Orochimaru used my fear filled state to come closer to me. Cell 389 was just shaking. Now I understood why he did what he did. Why he made himself look like an enemy ninja that was trying to spy. He wanted to get away, to be free of this monster. Being tortured by Konoha ninja seemed like a better alternative to Orochimaru's experiments. My thoughts were once again broken when I was touched.

Orochimaru placed a hand on my cheek and spoke

"Little one, please answer me. Who are you? If you answer then I promise that I won't hurt you…much." He chuckled a little.

I still didn't answer. I couldn't. Ice cold fear ripped through my body as Orochimaru wrapped his hand around my throat.

"Tell me who you are!"

"I…can't…" I choked out

"And why is that?" Orochimaru narrowed his eye at me

I couldn't answer. Even though I knew this was a jutsu, _my_ jutsu, I lost all power here when _he_ came into the scene.

"Answer me!"

"Go…to…_hell_!" I managed to choke out.

Orochimaru threw me across the room. Even though this wasn't real, it _hurt._ When I landed, I looked back up to see Orochimaru walking towards me again. Then Cell 389 screamed

"Get out of here!"

I unfroze and ran for the door. When I ran out, the jutsu broke.

*Real world Ibiki POV*

Kazehana had just activated the genjutsu and all seemed normal. She looked fine and in control. Then something changed. She froze in fear. 'What had caused this sudden change? She had practiced this jutsu many times before and knew what to do. So why was she like this?' When I went to examine the prisoner, he had this look of absolute horror, though that was to be expected. Then Kazehana got the same look on her face. It was a look I was all too familiar with.

She looked as though the genjutsu was cast on her, but something felt off. After a few more minutes, her chakra became twisted. It was nothing like I've ever felt from chakra. I knew it wasn't hers or the prisoners, so whose chakra could it be? Then the prisoner started to scream in terror. What was going on?

I let the jutsu continue for another two minutes before I made Kazehana release the jutsu. The weird thing was I couldn't dispel it normally. I had to have the jutsu dispelled from the prisoner then I had Yoko-san use his clans mind transfer jutsu to get Kazehana out of her own genjutsu.

Once she was out I went to see if she was alright.

*Back to Kaze POV*

When the jutsu broke, I was so happy. But I couldn't act on my happiness; I just sunk to the floor and started shaking uncontrollably. I was crying and scared. I felt someone pick me up and I was carried out of the room. My mind couldn't process anything that was happening; I was just shaking and crying silently. Next thing I know, Ibiki was there asking me questions. I couldn't understand what he was saying.

What I did next surprised him. I jumped up and hugged him. I just wanted someone to hold me and keep that wretched snake away from me. Hell, I would've hugged Cell 389 if I could. I just wanted anyone other than Orochimaru.

Ibiki must have known how severely this had affected me and just hugged me back. He didn't say anything after that. He just held me. I hugged him tighter and curled myself into a ball on his lap and he let me. I soon passed out.

*Ibiki POV*

Once the genjutsu was broken, Kazehana fell to the floor. She was shaking and crying silently. I ran to her and started asking her questions, but she was unresponsive. I picked her up and carried her to the hospital. I was led to a room and placed her on the bed. When I set her down, she sat there for a moment before she leapt at me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug.

I didn't know why my student was acting this way. She wasn't weak and she had been subjected to my genjutsu before and has come out of them almost unscathed but this, the way she was acting, was completely new to me. I know she's strong but what could have possibly made her like this? What did she see?

I needed to know what had happened but I couldn't ask her now. So I just wrapped my arms around her to comfort her and sat down on the bed. She held on tighter and curled into a ball on my lap before passing out. I let out a sigh. This prisoner was no ordinary prisoner that's for sure. Now I have to tell the Hokage about this. This 'simple interrogation' had become something completely different and would probably have its rank changed. What a headache this has become.

*Back to Kaze POV*

I didn't know how long I was out. It didn't feel that long but judging by the flowers that were on the table next to my bed, it had been some time. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. I was in a hospital and was connected to a monitor. I leaned back against the bed to get comfortable and to gather my thoughts. I didn't want to think back to what had happened but I had to.

Just as I was going to gather my thoughts, Daiki, Izaya, and Naruto burst through the door. I had expected Daiki and Izaya, but Naruto? Wasn't he on a mission? How long was I out? Then Naruto decided to yell the answer

"Kaze-chan you're awake! I came back from my mission to find you here! What happened?"

"Naruto-kun please be quiet, I just woke up."

"Oh…hehe…sorry…I was just worried, dattebayo. From what you teammates had told me you've been out for almost three weeks." His face twisted into a frown.

I had been out for three weeks? Damn, what the hell did that snake bastard do?

I snapped out of my thoughts when Izaya spoke up

"Damn it Kaze-chan! Don't you ever scare the shit out of me like this again you hear me! If you do I will sacrifice your ass, understood?"

"I got it Izaya-kun."

"You had better, bitch"

"Jerk" I smirked

He just shook his head. Naruto looked confused and Daiki was standing in the back with a weird expression on his face. I wonder what's up with him. Then my father burst through the door

"Kazehana you're awake."

He looked so relieved to find that I was awake. He went to my bed and hugged me. I hugged him back, relishing the feel of my father's arms wrapped around me.

This went on for another hour or so, everyone hugging me and saying how relieved they were to see me awake. My father left to go talk to the Hokage, but promised to be back as soon as he could. Naruto had gone saying that he needed to rest up for training tomorrow. All that was left was Izaya and Daiki. I decided to call out on Daiki's weird behavior.

"Ok Daiki, you've been acting weird all day, what's wrong?"

"Wha-what? Nothing's wrong! Wh-why would you think that?"

"Don't lie to me. I know when something's up, now spill."

"Well, you know how I'm an orphan right?"

"Yeah…and?"

"I wasn't always one. I lived with my mother until I was seven, then she died"

"Ok…I don't see how that's relevant…"

"Well, I knew who my mother was, but I never knew my father. When I asked her about it, she told me that he wasn't important, that she just had a one night fling."

"And…?"

"Well I think I know who my father was…"

"And he would be?"

Daiki didn't answer. He just looked at me. Then his eyes changed.

Oh dear sweet Chuck…Daiki…his father…was an Uchiha! My excellent reply to this new discovery was

"You know how Mary-sue this is right?"

"Hehe, I know but it's not like I could control who my dad was right?"

"How did you activate your eyes anyways?"

"I think it was when I saw you collapse. I just got so angry at the thought of you being that hurt that I guess my eyes awakened."

I nodded and then yawned

"I know I've probably slept for a long time but I'm tired, so bye guys and good night."

"Night"

"Don't die"

Then they left. I wonder when Ibiki would come to ask me what happened. With that thought I fell asleep.

**And that's all folks! **

**I hope you liked this chapter! I certainly loved writing it. Once I posted chapter 4 and saw how many favorites and follows I had gotten, I just had to post chapter 5! So here it is. **

**And thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! even if all you say was "it was good/bad" I would appreciate it greatly!**

**Til next time**

**-TheAlleyCat **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my OC's

* * *

A week came and went. My main visitors were my father, my teammates and Naruto. I was happy that they all visited me. It made me forget what had occurred about four weeks ago. I hated to be reminded and I was glad that no one really asked me what had happened. I didn't want to relive it. I was glad that I didn't get many nightmares. That would have been horrible since I've been sleeping a lot. But the few that I did get were horrible. But I was able to suppress my fear by talking to my wonderful visitors.

* * *

When I woke up from one of my nightmares, I was greeted by Ibiki. Great, I guess now is when I get asked what happened and relive my nightmares. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"Kazehana, how are you?" Ibiki asked, his firm voice laced with worry

"I'm…ok…still confused as to what happened though." That was the truth, at least the confusion part was.

"That's good to hear. Now as for what happened, your jutsu backfired somehow. I was wondering if you would be able to tell me what happened in there. I understand if you don't want to talk now but I need this information."

"I'll try to tell you all that I can."

"That's all I can ask for."

I took a moment to gather my courage to face my nightmare

"Everything started out normally. It felt that same as when I cast the jutsu on you, then for a brief second, I felt something…odd. It was so brief that I dismissed it as nerves. Then when I found Cell 389's fear, we ended up in some sort of underground medical center. I just observed him for a few moments to see if there was anything else, then…"

"Then what?"

"_He_ came."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes and asked

"Who is _he_?"

"_He_ didn't say his name. But whoever _he_ was, he did something to Cell 389's chakra. When _he _came inside, it felt like I had no control. It was like…there wasn't a jutsu at all. I _knew_ that I hadn't made myself known in the genjutsu, but _he_ looked right at me! He could see me! He…he was able to _hurt_ me…_he _wanted to know my name… _he _was _desperate_ for my name but I don't know _why_…" I said

"Do you remember anything about this man? Anything at all?"

I froze. The fear hit me like a truck. Remembering Orochimaru was not pleasant. The look in his eyes, the way he made me feel like a test subject on an operating table. His gaze was one of a predator, a predator who had just found a new target to prey on. And when the realization hit that I was his target had me feeling like a deer in the headlights. Once I met his gaze, I couldn't escape. But his eyes weren't the only thing that had me scared. His voice also got to me. The way he spoke made it feel like his words were slowly wrapping around me. Then way he would hiss when I refused to answer him made it feel as though he was constricting me, holding me still to be devoured. Just remembering him made me want to curl in a ball and die. But I was stronger than this wasn't I? I had to be! I had to be…for my friends…and for myself. I wouldn't let this fear control me! But I was terrified. I knew exactly what kind of monster Orochimaru was. How can anyone say that they weren't scared of him?

Just then Ibiki tapped me on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Kazehana, I know it must be painful to remember, but please, I need to know what this _he_ looked like. Any details would help."

I wanted to talk but my fear wouldn't let me. I knew I was safe, that what had happened wasn't real, but my body wouldn't listen to me. I took deep breaths to calm myself down and speak. I couldn't get rid of all the fear but I was able to say the one thing that had terrified me most about Orochimaru

"His _eyes_."

"What about them? Please, I need to know. The more information we have, the faster we find him and take him out."

"But you _can't_!"

"What do you mean we 'can't'?"

Remembering had me shaking and rambling like an idiot

"Oh kami…his _eyes_…you _can't_…he'll _kill_ you…he'll kill you then take me…oh kami his _eyes_…he knows me now…he'll find me…he won't let me go…his _EYES_!"

Ibiki grabbed my shoulders and started to yell at me

"Kazehana! Calm down! You're safe, he won't get you. I won't let him get you. Now please, just tell me what his eyes looked like and anything else that you remember about this person."

I took a few shaky breaths and answered

"His eyes…were like a snake…no…they were snakes eyes. Golden snake eyes."

Ibiki must have known who I was talking about once I described Orochimaru's eyes because he immediately stiffened.

"Kazehana, are you sure you saw _those_ eyes?"

"How could I forget?" I whispered

Those eyes would haunt me for a while. Even though I knew that the chances of Orochimaru coming solely for me were slim, just the thought that he now knew who I was, or at least my face, was terrifying. I knew he would be after Sasuke for his Sharingan, but would he come for me too? I hope to Chuck he won't. Then Ibiki brought me back to reality.

"Kazehana, the man you saw was very dangerous and from what you've told me, he now has an interest in you."

"But how? Wasn't it a genjutsu?"

"It was but with this man, you can't be too careful. I will tell the Hokage what you have told me."

"Ok sensei, but what will happen to me? And what ended up happening to Cell 389?"

"You will probably be watched by Anbu, depending on what the Hokage orders. As for Cell 389, he's dead."

"He…died?"

"Yes he died. Though it wasn't because of you."

"What happened?"

"He somehow broke free after I took you to the hospital. He was too far gone and we couldn't get any more information from him. So the order to kill him was issued."

"So who killed him?"

"Izaya."

"He made his first sacrifice?"

Ibiki chuckled

"Yes he did and now he is officially immortal."

"Have you tested that?" I said with a small smile

"I didn't but Izaya did. Hehe, he stabbed himself in the heart with his scythe. You should have seen the look on the medic's faces."

"Haha! I could imagine! Wow, he really is immortal now. I'm glad."

"It's good to see you smile."

I blushed. I just made a 180 from being sacred out of my mind to laughing at Izaya's confirmation of his immortality. It was completely random but I guess that's good, at least I'm not a wreck. I have some control now.

"Oh and Kazehana"

"Yes Ibiki-sensei"

"I don't know if Daiki or Izaya mentioned this but the chunin exams are coming up."

"The chunin exams?"

"Yes"

"I had no idea…"

"Well they will be in two weeks and I nominated all three of you to take it, but after recent events, do you want to go through and take them?"

I paused for a moment. There was only two weeks until the exams…damn! _He _is going to be here in two weeks! But I have to take them…I have to…

"I do sensei. I want to take them. I know that I'm still in the hospital but I'm due to be released in three days. They just wanted me to stay for observation. I'm fine but in need of some training. I will take the exam."

Ibiki smiled

"Now that's more like you. Always ready for the challenge."

"What did the others say about the exam?"

"They would only take it if you wanted to."

"Well I do!"

"Good. Once you are released, we will train. Then you will have the two days before the exams to rest."

"Ok sensei!"

"Good bye Kazehana. I hope you are ready for training."

Then he left with a chuckle.

I lay back down on my bed to think. The chunin exams came faster than I had expected. I don't know if I'm ready but I know that I have to take the exams. I don't really care if I get promoted. I just hope I can be of use.

* * *

*Three Days Later*

I'M FREE!

Today I can finally leave this Chuck forsaken hospital! When the nurses said I could leave, I literally ran out the door. I hadn't been allowed outside since I woke up. The closest things I had to the outdoors were the flowers my friends and family brought me. Then as I was running I heard voices.

"Put him down!...Gah! What was that?"

"You're a Konoha genin? Looks like your village is full of wimps."

I turned the corner to find Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, along with the Suna genin. Looks like this is where Gaara first makes an appearance. Hmm…I think I want to join in on the fun!

"Hey Naruto-kun! You ok?"

"Wha-" was Naruto's oh so brilliant reply

"Geez, I'm finally free and you're already in trouble." I giggle.

"Hey! Don't be mean, dattebayo!"

Then Kankuro chimed in

"Oh look, another brat."

I gave him a dirty look.

"What did you call me?"

He flinched. I guess it may have reminded him of Gaara, but he just shook his head and continued.

"I called you a brat. And you know I hate brats, especially weaklings like you. So when a brat like this one starts squealing, I just want to break him in half."

Cue the collective gasps.

I just gave him my un-amused face and said

"You would hurt a kid just to try and get rid of your inferiority complex. That's low."

That really pissed him off.

"What the hell did you say!"

"You heard me. Or are you going deaf now?" I smirked

Oh how I love pissing people off

That must have hit a nerve because he decided then that he was going to punch Konohamaru,

Next thing you know a pebble hit Kankuro. Now it's time to cue in the Duck-Butt

Everyone had their focus on Sasuke but me. I knew what was going to happen. Temari would say she didn't want to be involved, and then Kankuro would pull out Crow. I just ignored them. Instead, I chose to look to where Gaara was going to appear. Apparently, as soon as I looked up, he was there. I could tell he was surprised that I knew he was there. In the show, he was supposed to go unnoticed until he scolded Kankuro.

Oh well, I noticed him. That's when he spoke

"You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten the reason why we came?"

Kankuro stumbled on his words.

"I-I-I know. But they started the whole thing really. Here's what rea-"

"Shut up. Or I'll _kill_ you."

"Right. I was out of line. I'm sorry Gaara."

Gaara looked at us and said

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

Then he used his sand to transport himself from the tree to the ground.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

Kankuro agreed and they started to leave when Sakura asked them who they were and why they were here. I face palmed and gave her a 'You really are an idiot look' that matched Temari's. I answered

"Sakura-chan, as you can see from their hitai-ate, they are Suna nin. As for their purpose here, they're here for the chunin exams."

That shut her up. I felt smug but I didn't show it on my face. Instead, I kept a straight face and looked at the Suna genin. I was trying so hard to keep my inner fangirl under control. Then Naruto asked the dumbest question in the world

"Wait. What are the chunin exams?"

I sighed

"Naruto-kun, what do the chunin exams sound like?"

He thought about it for a moment then had his 'Aha!' moment

Then the Suna nin turned and started to leave when Duck-Butt spoke

"Hey identify yourself."

"Who me?" Temari asked. Great another fangirl for Duck-Butt.

"No, you. The one with the gourd on your back."

Garra turned around and spoke

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm curious about you as well."

Then he looked at me

"You too girl."

I won't lie. I had a major inner-fangirl attack. I mean who wouldn't? It was freaking Sabaku no Gaara! I had to try my hardest not to squeal in happiness. Then Duck-Butt spoke and ruined the moment

"I am Uchiha, Sasuke."

Then Naruto jumped in

"I bet you're dying to know my name right?"

"I couldn't care less. Now girl, what is your name?"

I smirked on the inside. Now I get to have some fun!

"Hmm…I don't feel like saying my name." I said while rocking back and forth on my feet

Gaara narrowed his eyes at me and I could tell he was un-amused. That's a point for me!

"Tell me." He said.

"Fine, I'll tell you…if you play a game!" I smirked. If Gaara wanted something, I was gonna make him work for it.

He glared at me but his glare didn't do anything to me. I was used to it. And besides I would rather deal with an annoyed Gaara than an angry Ibiki. Now an angry Ibiki…_that_ was terrifying.

I guess nobody expected that answer from me because everyone looked shocked. Temari and Kankuro looked at me like I had grown another head.

"What?" I asked innocently

"I'm not going to play a game. Now tell me who you are"

I sighed

"No can do. You can't get something for nothing you know **(1)**"

Gaara didn't look happy. I guess he was used to scaring people into getting what he wanted. Well, as I said before, I had Ibiki as my sensei, so nothing besides him and that pedo-snake scared me. He just continued to glare at me.

"If you won't play the game, I guess you have to live without knowing my name for now."

He looked at me as to say 'What do you mean for now?' I sighed and said

"Like you, I'm going to be in the chunin exams. Maybe if you play your cards right, you'll learn my name." I said with a smile Then Naruto yelled

"You're going to be in the chunin exams! You've gotta be crazy, dattebayo! You just got out of the hospital!"

I looked at Naruto with an annoyed glare

"Really Naruto-kun? Did you have to announce to all of Konoha that I just got out of the hospital? Besides, you know I wasn't actually hurt. The nurses just wanted to keep me under observation. Sure I was in the hospital for four weeks, but that was because those damned nurses thought I was a weak little girl who cries every time I get hurt. You know as well as anyone else that I'm much stronger than that."

"Still…"

"Drop it Naruto-kun. I'm fine. The only reason I was in there was due to the side effects of a jutsu. Nothing more, nothing less."

Well, as far as he knows anyways. Only my team, Ibiki, and the Hokage know the whole truth.

Then Gaara gave me a curious look. He was still glaring at me but he looked interested at the fact that I had been in the hospital. Maybe now he sees me as a weak little girl! That now I'm easy picking for his 'mother'! I guess if he sees me like that I just have to prove I'm not some little princess that needs to be rescued! I guess he must have seen that look in my eye that said 'if you think I'm weak you have another thing coming' because then he went from glaring at me with a look of interest, to just plain glaring. I sighed

And there goes my good mood. Thank you Naruto, I am now thoroughly annoyed. I sighed again. I needed to train and get rid of my anger. I decided that now was as good a time as ever to take my leave

"It was nice meeting you all, but I must take my leave. Places to be, people to torture, a teammate to decapitate." And with that I flashed them a smile and left.

That was fun. I wonder what their faces looked like…hm, maybe I should scare people more often…

So I went to Training Ground 84 and began to train.

That's all I did until the chunin exams, though I didn't overexert myself. I even got back at Izaya for failing to mention that he was now immortal. Let's just say, he won't forget to tell me important things ever again.

* * *

*Day of the first exam*

It's exam day. Yay! (Note sarcasm)

Daiki, Izaya, and I already had a game plan for the first exam. We knew it was the written exam, but I wonder if Ibiki is still proctoring…Well who cares, we were going to pass this test. Cheating was our specialty before we died, and now that we're ninjas, it won't even be a freaking challenge. I know that all the other teams would be obvious with how they cheat. Even the people who weren't supposed to be obvious were obvious. Sigh, I wish this first test would present more of a challenge.

So my team walked up to the testing area. We could already hear Duck-Butt and Lee fighting. We also made it through the genjutsu without any issues. I mean come on! I specialize in genjutsu! Who are these people trying to fool! So we went to the testing room and waited for the test to begin. That's when all of the original Rookie 9 gathered and started talking.

Cue the pedo-snakes evil apprentice!

Kabuto appeared with his cards and started talking about Lee and Gaara.

I already knew what he was going to say so I didn't really listen. That's when Ibiki walked into the room.

He did his normal speech and gave everyone a number for their seat. When my team came up, he gave us a small smile and I knew that that was his way of saying good luck.

So he went through the rules and everything. I didn't listen because I knew what was going down. I just needed to know when Ibiki said start.

Once the order was given, I began my test.

I'll admit, some of it was hard. I won't be one of those people who are like "Wow I learned this all in my other life!" I only knew some things. So now it's time to cheat!

I did a quick chakra flare to help me see who was a chunin and who wasn't. And the best part of the chakra flare was that nobody could feel it! It was like radar, I could send invisible signals and see who I was dealing with, without the enemy knowing. Surprisingly, there was a chunin right next to me. This was too easy! Though, without my chakra flare, I probably wouldn't have known this guy was a chunin. He acted like a genin who was freaking out, leaving his paper wide open for me to see. But simply looking wouldn't do for me. Every time he wrote something down, I sent a little flare to retrieve the chakra residue from his paper that held the answer. If anyone else tried to do what I did, it wouldn't work since they don't know how to distinguish chakra residue. I on the other hand, have practiced many times and now it's like second nature.

I finished in twenty minutes. Then I felt something fall on me.

It was sand.

I smirked. So Gaara was trying to steal my answers.

Then I noticed that his sand eye was looking at where my name was supposed to be on my paper.

I smirked again.

I purposely forgot to write my name on my paper just to bug Gaara if he tried to look.

I felt sand wrap around my left hand in a tight squeeze. I then wrote 'Sorry, you didn't play the game' with my right hand. The sand gave my one more good squeeze then left.

I laughed to myself. Gaara thought he would be able to learn my name that easily! Boy, he had another thing coming! I then put my head down and waited for this test to be over.

I must have dozed for a bit because Ibiki had just said that the exam was over.

Thank Chuck! This was so boring. I hate written tests.

Ibiki then went on to talk about the tenth question. I ignored him and I saw that Izaya and Daiki ignored him as well. Let's just say I ignored everything that happened until Anko burst through the window!

"Alright listen up Maggots! I'm your proctor for the next exam Mitarashi, Anko. Ready for the next test? Good, follow me!"

"Anko-san, you're early. Too eager as always I see"

Anko looked embarrassed. Then she started to look around

"Ibiki-san, you let all these guys pass? Your test must have been too easy. From the looks of it , you must be getting soft."

"Or these are a stronger group of candidates."

"Well, once I'm done with them, the numbers will be cut down in half. Now listen up! You Sensei's will tell you where to go tomorrow morning for the next part of the exam."

Then we were dismissed. Everyone left but my team since Ibiki was still there. We just sat in our seats and waited for Ibiki to say something.

"You three did well today. Nobody even noticed you cheating." He said with a small smile

"Now for tomorrow's exam, you are to go to Training Ground 44. I'll see you when you have finished the next exam."

With that, we left.

* * *

*Next Morning*

"Man, did you see how Anko-san burst into the room! It was epic!" Izaya beamed

"Yes she was epic! You probably would have known about her sooner if you had read the manga or seen the anime." Daiki said

"Oh fuck off. I didn't want to watch or read it!"

I giggled.

"You boys ready for the Forest of Death?" I said with a gleam in my eye

Izaya smirked. I knew what was going on in his head. He was thinking about all his potential sacrifices. Daiki didn't look all that amused.

"Do you remember the game plan?" I asked

"Yeah." Daiki responded

"Just get me into the forest already!"

"Chill Izaya-kun. You will have your fun. But remember, we have to get a scroll on the first day so we have the rest of the time to talk about how we want to approach the matches. Daiki and I will say whether or not you can win the match. We just have to hope that things will go close to cannon. If they do, then you can fight till your little Jashinist's hearts content." I said

Both boys nodded.

We finally arrived at the gates of Training Ground 44.

We saw everyone waiting for Anko to start talking and explain the rules. Once she did, my team grabbed our consent forms and went to go get a scroll. We ended up getting an Earth scroll. So now we need to find a Heaven scroll. This should be fun.

I sent out a chakra pulse to see where the other teams were. There were two teams near us and one felt really weak. We would go for them first. Izyaya and I smirked

'This is going to be fun'

Then the gates opened.

The start of the second exam has begun!

* * *

**(1)****I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess where this line is from! I'll give you a hint, it's from a Disney movie!**

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I loved writing it. **

**I want to thank everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and reviewed! Seriously, you have no idea how happy I am when I see how many people like this story. Seeing your comments makes me want to write and post chapters faster just to see if I can wow you guys even more!**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter. Do you think Kaze's actions when Ibiki asked her to tell him what happened believable? Also we get to see Gaara in this chapter! What do you think of Kaze's way of greeting herself? **

**Let me know with reviews!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-TheAlleyCat**

A


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my OC's

* * *

_Then the gates opened._

_The start of the second exam has begun!_

* * *

All three of us dashed inside.

I sent a chakra pulse to sense where some other teams were.

"Guys, there is a weaker team about sixty meters to the west of us. Let's head that way and see if they have a heaven scroll." I said

Both nodded and went into the direction I specified. In about ten minutes we came to where the other team was. They hadn't noticed us yet. I looked at their hitai-ate's and saw that they were Kiri genin. That was good. This meant that they weren't part of the main plot and we could just take the scroll.

My team got into position and waited for an opening to attack. Once we saw an opening, we moved.

Izaya was the first to attack. He jumped from his spot on the tree and sped towards the enemy genin. Izaya went to remove the scythe from his back and gripped it, readying it for his assault. Then he swung his scythe and gained the Kiri genin's attention. He purposefully missed hitting them. This allowed Daiki to enter. Izaya would cause the distraction while also allowing Daiki to take the ninja by surprise.

Once Daiki came into the scene, he went at the genin full force. He pulled out his daggers and started slashing away at the other team. In no time, Daiki and Izaya were able to corral the three genin. This allowed me to spot the one with the scroll.

I looked at all three genin and saw which one the other two were protecting. The two boys were 'protecting' the girl. I almost laughed. It was so obvious. They thought that we would think the girl has the scroll and we would go for her, but I knew better. Even though they put on a show, I saw the subtle movements they made. The taller boy was always falling back a little and the shorter one came to shield him. They made it so much more obvious so, I took out a few senbon, aimed, and fired. All of my senbon hit and I was able to knock out all three.

I went over to the boy who had the scroll and searched him until I found it. It was an earth scroll. Damn it! That means we have to keep looking.

"Guys it's an earth scroll."

"Jashin damn it! After all that work!"

"I know, but hopefully the next team we encounter will be more of a challenge and we get the heaven scroll. Also be careful if we happen to split up. If we do split up, when we meet again, talk in English. That's the only way we will know who is who."

Both boys nodded. I pocketed the scroll and sent out another chakra pulse. There were four teams. Two seemed to be talking and one was hiding. That was probably Gaara's team along with Team Kurenai and the random team that Gaara kills. The fourth was closer to us and didn't seem all that strong.

"Guys, there is another team about thirty meters north of us. Let's go check it out."

Then we were off again. I sent many chakra pulses to see if there were any other ninja in the area, but so far so good.

We finally sighted the team we were after. It was some Kumo genin this time. I smirked and looked at Izaya. I just thought of the perfect plan that could also give us some entertainment.

"Hey Izaya-kun, wanna have some fun?" I said with an evil grin

"What do you have in mind?" He said with a grin to match mine

* * *

*Five minutes later*

Izaya's head went flying in the direction of the Kumo team. His head landed with a loud, wet thump. The Kumo nin looked at the head. The girl on the team screamed. It took everything I had not to laugh. That's when I made my grand entrance.

"Izaya-kun! Where are you?"

Izaya didn't answer and I walked to where the Kumo nin were.

"Hey, have you seen my teammate?"

They tensed and drew out their weapons.

"Hey! There's no need for the hostility! Some Kiri nin took our scroll not too long ago so we don't have our scroll. I just wanted to know if you've seen my teammate."

The 'Leader' of the group, a tough looking guy that fit the jock stereo-type to a 'T' answered

"I haven't seen anyone come through here but you."

"Oh I think you have the wrong idea! I wasn't looking for my whole teammate. I was looking for his head! Have you seen it?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why would I joke about this? Without his head, my team won't be able to get on with the exam. So have you seen a head with mint green hair tied in a long-ish braid?"

That's when the girl spoke up

"I-It's over the-there" She pointed to a bush behind her

"Thank you!"

I went to get Izaya's head from the bush. I turned to the team and said

"Thank you for telling me where his head was!"

That's when Izaya spoke

"Jashin fucking damn it! Those fucking Kiri bastards are going to pay! Kaze-chan, where the fuck is my body?"

"Daiki-kun has it, I think."

"Then tell him to get his ass over here so he can stitch me back up!"

"Hold your horses."

We continued to bicker until the Kumo girl screamed and fainted. The others looked very pale. I guess they've never seen a talking head before. I smiled then sighed. I couldn't take up any more time so I turned to the Kumo nin with a serious look on my face and said

"Now if you know what's good for you, give us your scroll."

The two remaining ninja got ready to fight. I sighed again. I wanted to make this quick. I also wanted to test out something I've been dying to try for a while. I put down Izaya's head and spoke

"Kirigakure no Jutsu"

Instantly mist surrounded us and the other team took the defensive. That's when I did a genjutsu. It wasn't a strong jutsu but it didn't need to be. All this jutsu had to do was make monsters in the mist. Once I heard their screams, I used the mist to conceal me as I went towards them. They looked frantically around to find me but the mist obscured their vision. Then I pulled out some senbon and hit both boys in a pressure point that would cause hallucinations.

What this meant was even if they broke the genjutsu, they would still be in it. Only this time, they would be trapped inside their own minds. They would be conjuring up their fears, not me. The only way to stop the hallucinations was if I pulled out the senbon. I called this technique 'The Eternal Nightmare'.

It was a fitting name since the only thing you saw was the fears that plagued your mind and the only way to stop it was if someone pulled out the senbon, if they saw where it was. For this technique, I had smaller senbon commissioned. They were five inches long while normal senbon were nine to ten inches long.

So once they were under, I checked them for the scroll. This time, it was the girl that had the scroll and it was a heaven scroll! Thank Chuck.

"Yo bitch, where is Daiki with my body?"

"If you actually paid attention jerk, you would have known that Daiki-kun went ahead to the tower. So we'll meet him there and reattach your head."

"Jashin fucking damn it!"

I sighed and began to head to the tower. I sent out chakra pulses to see which way was clear. I noticed that Gaara's team, Kurenai's team and the random team were still where they were at the beginning. I guess that scene took longer than it seemed in the anime. So I went there out of curiosity and boredom.

Once I reached the clearing I sat in a tree and watched things unfold.

"Bitch, what are you doing?"

"Shut up and watch jerk. I think you'll enjoy the show."

Just as I finished saying that, Gaara said

"I think I'll make it rain blood."

And there goes the unimportant ninja's that will never be remembered by anyone important. Izaya was smiling like a fool.

"See what did I tell you? I told you you'd like the show." Izaya just continued to smile. Then Gaara spoke

"I know you're there, show yourself."

I jumped out of the tree and faced the three Suna genin.

"You called." I said with a smile and Izaya's head in my arms.

Gaara just looked at Izaya with a bit of interest and gave me a look that said 'explain'

Kankuro decided to speak at that moment

"Hey! You're that brat!"

"And you're the kitty!" I said

"Watch what you say punk!"

"Oh I'm so scared. Please someone help me." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why you bitch!"

"Hey asshole! Nobody is allowed to call her a bitch but me!" Izaya yelled

Kankuro just looked at Izaya owlishly.

"Did that head just…talk?"

"Yes…yes it did. And Izaya-kun what did I say about scaring the children without my permission?" I said

Izaya glared at me but kept his mouth shut

Temari decided to talk then

"Ho-how is it able to talk? Is this real?"

"Yes it is. And 'it' has a name. This is my teammate, or part of him at least, and his name is Tsuneo, Izaya. He is able to talk because he's immortal."

"How can he be immortal?"

"Because Lord Jashin fucking made me immortal you fucking heathen scum!"

Temari looked like she was going to talk further but then I said

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the tower. I don't feel like sleeping here in the forest."

With that, I left.

* * *

I had to make some detours along the way but I made it to the tower a few hours after noon. So I think it was around four or five.

Once we reached the tower, Daiki sewed Izaya's head back on and we opened the scrolls to be met by Ibiki. He looked at Izaya with a bemused smile and explained the point of the two scrolls. Once he was done, he left us, and we explored the tower.

On my exploration, I ran into the Suna team again.

"Hey girl!" Kankuro yelled

I looked at him with an annoyed face

"Yes mister kitty?" I smirked

He looked livid but tried to keep his cool

"I was wondering what had happened to your teammate. How did he get his head chopped off in the first place?"

I laughed

"His name is Izaya and he's fine. Daiki-kun stitched his head back on so no worries. As for his head, I chopped it off." I said with a smile

Kankuro and Temari looked at me like I was insane

"Why would you decapitate your own teammate?" Temari asked

I laughed

"It was a prank! We found another team and decided to have a little fun scaring them while we got the scroll."

All three looked at me skeptically

"What? Have you guys never scared your enemy before?"

"It's not that. We're just curious as to why you felt the need to decapitate your teammate." Kanuro said

"There wasn't a reason really. I just told him the plan and he said he would go through with it. And boy let me tell you! It was so worth it! The looks on their faces was _priceless_!"

Temari and Kankuro just looked at me like I was insane. I'm not by the way; I just have a twisted sense of humor thanks to Ibiki.

"You have yet to tell me your name" Gaara said breaking the silence

I looked at him and said

"You didn't play my game Gaara-san. But the offer to play the game still stands. Will you take it or leave it?"

He looked like he was debating something in his head then said

"Is your name the only thing I'll gain from playing?"

"Nope! If you win, you'll know my name and I'll answer any three questions you have." I said with a smile

"And if I lose?"

"Then I gain the satisfaction of beating you and you still won't know my name."

Gaara contemplated then spoke

"What is the game?"

I smiled

"The game is Hide and Seek."

"What are the rules?"

"Well, the rules are that you have until dawn to find me. If you play alone, I can't move from my hiding place, but if your teammate's play along; I'm allowed to move my hiding place. The use of any jutsu is not allowed. I'll know if you do so don't try or the game will end and you will lose automatically. The same rule applies to me as well. Also I will be inside the building, so looking for me outside will be pointless. Does that sound ok with you?"

He contemplated again and said

"Fine, I will play by these rules. Temari and Kankuro, you will play as well, is that understood?"

They nodded

"Alright then! You have to count to sixty so I can hide! Let's see if you can find me!"

Once I said that, I ran.

Now the only thing was finding a hiding place. I had to think about where I wanted to be. Hmm…where should I hide…I know!

Quickly I leapt up and went inside and air vent. Nobody would find me now! And even if I sense people near, I can still change my hiding spot. This was perfect!

So I found a nice place to stay for a while, made my chakra go to absolute zero, and just waited. It took a while before I heard anything from below.

"Damn where could she be?"

That was Temari. Hmm…doesn't look like she knows I'm here.

I kept silent until I knew she was gone. Then Kankuro came

"Where is that brat? Gaara's in a foul mood because of her. I don't even want to go near him now. For everyone's sake, I hope one of us finds her."

So Gaara was in a bad mood? I smirked as an idea came into my head.

'Why don't I have some more fun?'

So I went through the air vents silently and found places with escape routes and places I could get back into the vents without them knowing where I went. I smiled. This was going to be fun!

My first victim: Kankuro

So I found where he was and climbed out of the vent. I purposefully giggled to signal that I was near him.

He came running.

"Ha! I FOUND-you…"

He looked around

"I seriously thought I heard her."

I giggled again

"Where are you?"

Right now I was hiding in a secret compartment in the wall that wrapped around the whole room. Don't ask me why it's here; I'm just as clueless as you. But anyways, this space between the walls allowed me to run around the room without giving away where I was. I continued to giggle and run around Kankuro.

"Damn it! Where are you brat? Seriously! One second I here you in one place then when I turn around I hear you somewhere else!"

I decided then that I was done toying with Kankuro. I went back into the vents to search for my next victim.

Next was Temari.

This time I went into the hallway. This one was like a maze. And each dead end led up to a vent opening. I made sure only Temari was there.

Once she was there I ran into the hallway and made sure I was 'spotted'. All she really saw then end of my brown hair after I'd passed the hallway. She ran after me but I was already in the vents.

"Damn. I must be going crazy. I want to find her so badly I'm imagining her running from the hallway. I wouldn't be doing this if Gaara hadn't said that we needed to play."

I took that as my cue to run again, making sure the coast was clear first.

Temari caught sight of my hair again and ran after me.

"Damn! That's twice now!"

I ran again.

And again.

And again.

And again until finally

"Damn it all! Where are you, you little pest? Once I get my hands on you!"

I giggled and went back into the vents leaving a steaming mad Temari.

Now for my last victim: Gaara

I had to be careful with Gaara. One wrong move and I'm toast! So I had to plan everything and make sure I had a plan B-Z in case plan A didn't work. Also dawn was in an hour, so I had to make sure I didn't slip because time was almost up.

For this I had to be in a dimly lit place where shadows would be cast on the walls. I found the place near the entrance of the tower. Now, to get Gaara's attention.

I purposefully made it sound like I fell and even made an 'oof' sound. Gaara took the bait and followed the sound. I ran into a hallway but my shadow looked like I ran in the opposite direction. The place where my shadow fell was a dead end. Gaara didn't say anything but I could feel his killing intent. I ran again and my shadow caught his eye. He went after it again but was led into another dead end.

I did this once more and went back into the vents. I got a look at Gaara from inside. He looked _livid_. Seriously, if anyone else ran into him now, I think he would kill them.

"Where are you?" he asked

Yeah right, like I was going to answer him! I checked again to see that I had another ten minutes before dawn.

Now I had to get all three of them to meet up. Then I heard footsteps.

"Um…Gaara…have you…uh…found her?"

It was Kankuro. Looks like I just have to get Temari now.

"No." was Gaara's simple reply

"I think she was toying with me. I swear I heard her giggle and then when I went to go to where I heard her, she wasn't there!"

"So she toyed with you as well?"

"You mean she did that to _you_?"

I'm guessing Gaara nodded because I didn't hear him.

"I think she has a death wish." I heard Kankuro mutter.

That's when I heard more footsteps.

"Damn that girl! Who does she think she is? I swear I'll teach her a lesson when I get my hands on her!" Temari muttered.

"You have any luck finding her?" she asked

I guess they shook their head because Temari went on to say

"Did she play games with you guys as well?"

"What did she do to you?" That was Kankuro

"I swear she was running in the hallways! I would catch sight of her hair then I would run into a dead end!"

"She did something similar to me." That was Gaara

"What did she do?" –Kankuro

"I would see her shadow, follow it, and then find myself in a dead end."

"That girl seriously has a death wish." Temari muttered

I checked to see that their time was up. Now it's time to end the game!

I went into the hallway and giggled again.

They all snapped their head and ran after me, but I already had a head start. I ran into the common room where a couch and window were. When they finally caught up, the sun was up and I was sitting on the top of the couch waiting. I smiled

"I win!"

Temari and Kankuro looked at me blankly while Gaara just looked pissed.

I was happy with myself. Nobody can say they won a game of hide and seek with Gaara!

"Where the hell were you?" Temari yelled

"Hey! No need to be so loud. As for where I was, I was hiding, hence the name '_Hide _and _Seek_'. Geez, it's like you guys have never played this before."

"Well now that the game's over, mind telling us where you were?" Kankuro asked

"No way! If I play with someone else then I don't want you guys giving away hiding spot!"

Then Gaara's sand came at me and grabbed me.

"Tell me who you are or I'll kill you."

I just looked at him and the sand that held me and said

"Dude! How are you doing this? This is epic!"

I'm guessing that wasn't the response he wanted to hear. At first he looked a bit shocked then he looked mad. The sand wrapped tighter around me.

"Tell me who you are."

"And why would I do that. You lost, remember?" I said

He just continued to glare at me

"Besides, I know you won't kill me. At least not right now."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I have two reasons really. The first would be that you wouldn't kill me without knowing who I was after going through this trouble to know. The second reason… it keeps you interested. What's more interesting than an opponent that keeps you on your toes? That keeps you _entertained_? Why would you give something like that up?" I said with a small smirk

The sand loosened its hold on me.  
"You're right. This has been _entertaining_. But there hasn't been enough…_blood_"

"Really? I thought you seeing me with my teammates head in my arms would be enough." I muttered

"As long as you continue to…_entertain_ me, I'll let you live. As soon as you lose your worth, I _will_ kill you."

Then the sand released me and he left in a swirl of sand leaving a stunned Temari and Kankuro.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm tired. Toying with you guys takes some serious energy so I'm going to sleep now."

With that, I left to sleep.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know that this is my favorite one so far! I just love Kaze's playful side. What do you guys think? What do you think of Izaya in this chapter? How about the prank? The game of hide and seek? Leave a review to let me know!**

**And thanks again to all of those who have Followed, Favorited, and reviewed! Seeing the responses from you is what motivates me to write! Plus they make me really happy! So please review!**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-TheAlleyCat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, just my OC's

* * *

I didn't really see Gaara or the others for the rest of the time in the tower. I mostly just sat on my bed and then discussed the preliminary rounds with Daiki and Izaya. We even came up with a code system. Well, it was mostly for Izaya. He didn't know who was supposed to win or lose, so if he did have to fight a cannon character that was supposed to win, Daiki would say 'Don't kill Lilith'**(1)** And if Izaya was allowed to win I would say 'You're going to hell, so might as well enjoy the ride.'**(2)**. With that in mind, the day of the preliminary rounds came.

* * *

Today was the day of the prelims. Everyone who came later in the exam looked beat up and exhausted. I was glad my team made it early.

I'll spare the details of all the talking done by the proctors and the Hokage. The only important thing was that we had to fight.

"Now this monitor will determine the battles *cough* so now let the preliminary rounds begin."

The monitor started shuffling names until the first name came up

Tsuneo, Izaya

Izaya's first now who will he fight?

The next name appeared

Takuji, Kyo

I smiled. This was one of the Kumo nin that I fought in the forest. I turned to Izaya and said

"You're going to hell, so might as well enjoy the ride."

Izaya gave me a vicious grin while I went up to the waiting area with everyone else.

"Let the match commence."

The Kumo ninja quickly jumped back to get some space. Izaya wasn't having it though. He rushed Kyo, throwing punches and kicks. Kyo was only able to avoid some attacks but about 70 percent of Izaya's attacks hit. Kyo tried to get some space again and made some hand seals and screamed

"Doton: Bunkatsu āsu no Jutsu!"

The ground began to split and become jagged. Kyo took that time to hide from Izaya. From the look on Izaya's face, he was pissed. But he did something weird. He sat down and closed his eyes. He kind of looked like he was praying. I hope he knew what he was doing.

It was maybe two minutes before anything happened.

Izaya stood up with a serious look in his eyes. Immediately he took his scythe off of his back and went looking for Kyo. He smashed through the rocks trying to smoke out Kyo. Izaya was vicious with his attacks and after five minutes, Kyo was out in the open again. Kyo looked scared. I guess I could understand since Izaya's killing intent was through the roof. Kyo tried to make some hand seals but Izaya ran at him swinging his scythe like a mad man.

Kyo tried to find a rhythm with Izaya's attacks but there was no rhythm. Izaya was a very dangerous loose cannon right now and Kyo knew this. He couldn't really attack so he dodged, trying not to get hit. I think that was smart on Kyo's part because if Izaya was able to get a taste of Kyo's blood, everything would be over.

Izaya continued his brutal attacks, destroying the ground even further. Kyo was able to make a few clones and give Izaya the slip for a while. But it never lasted long enough to prepare for a major jutsu. Izaya was ruthless, he was on a mission, and I feared for that poor Kumo ninja. He had no idea what he was up against.

Then Kyo was able to take out some kunai and shuriken and he threw them at Izaya. They all hit but Izaya wasn't fazed at all. He just continued his assault on poor Kyo. Kyo was shocked because some of the kunai had hit vital spots on the body. From my view point, Kyo looked ready to pass out. He just didn't know what to do. I guess most genin would react this way when faced with an enemy that doesn't even flinch when they get wounded.

But Kyo was determined; he continued to hit Izaya with shuriken and tried to slow him down but Izaya had no plans of relenting.

Then Kyo slipped.

Izaya cut Kyo with his scythe.

It was all over now.

Izaya quickly drew the Jashinist symbol down on the floor with his blood from the kunai and shuriken wounds. He then proceeded to lick Kyo's blood from his scythe and laughed like a maniac.

"Now it's time! You will suffer you heathen scum!"

Izaya's body changed. His body turned black and skeletal designs appeared on his body. He looked just like Hidan, but with green hair. Kyo saw this and was petrified. He couldn't move a muscle. Then Izaya started slicing himself up. The wounds that Izaya inflicted on himself soon appeared on Kyo. All the cuts and slashes Izaya made on himself, appeared on Kyo.

Kyo started screaming from the pain. It was an awful sight but one I was used to. Izaya liked to make his sacrifices suffer as much as humanly possible. He always knew where it would hurt the most on a person and made sure to drag out the pain.

I was surprised that the proctor didn't step in and even more surprised that Kyo didn't forfeit. I guess he didn't want to look weak in front of his teammates. The stupid fool. If I was him, I would have thrown the match by now, pride be damned. I rather live to continue being a ninja than have my pride be the reason I couldn't continue.

At that moment, Izaya decided to start the 'serious damage' part of his ritual.

Izaya took his scythe and jabbed it into his leg and slid the blade across his leg. Kyo dropped to the floor letting out a blood-curtailing scream clutching his now wounded leg. Izaya just laughed and proceeded to stab himself in the gut. Izaya coughed up a ton of blood but I knew he was fine, but if this didn't end soon, Kyo would die. Kyo rolled on his side and coughed up blood from the newly formed wound on his stomach.

Then Hayate (the proctor) stepped in.

"This match is over. The winner is Tsuneo, Izaya."

Kyo was immediately taken away for medical treatment. I looked around the arena to see how people took the fight. Almost everyone looked scared. I guess I could understand that. I mean it's not everyday you see an almost complete Jashinist sacrifice. Then the medics took Izaya away. I laughed a little at this. Knowing Izaya, he would be screaming that he was fine and the medics would probably knock him out to get him to shut up.

From my left I heard Kankuro say

"What…the hell?"

Then he turned to Daiki and I and asked

"How are you just standing there acting calm?"

We shrug and I say

"We're used to this. This isn't the first time we've witnessed Izaya-kun sacrificing someone. I'm actually surprised though…"

"Surprised about what?" Temari asked

"I'm surprised that he went easy on the poor guy." Daiki said

"That was him going _easy_?" Kankuro asked

"Well…yeah. Usually he adds psychological torture on top of the physical pain that his sacrifice feels. I guess he wasn't really into the fight." I finished

Temari and Kankuro looked at Daiki and me incredulously

Both of us turned away and looked at the monitor to see what fights were next

The next four fights went like cannon

Sasuke vs. Yoroi

Shino vs. Zaku

Kankuro vs. Misumi

Sakura vs. Ino

Then there was a non-cannon fight between another Kumo nin and a Kiri nin. That ended in a draw like Sakura and Ino. I noticed that the only non-cannon person left was from Kirigakure. I wonder who he will fight. The next match was Daiki and…Dosu?

I looked at Daiki as to say 'you know you have to throw the match right?' He dropped his head knowing that he would have to lose. I patted him on the back then leaned in to whisper in his ear

"Whatever you do, _don't_ use your eyes." I said in a serious tone.

He looked at me questioningly and I turned my gaze to Orochimaru who was disguised as a squad leader. Daiki nodded and jumped into the arena.

"Now the fight between Dosu and Daiki will begin"

Daiki pulled out his daggers and ran at Dosu. He actually got Dosu a couple of times but I knew Dosu was just toying with Daiki. If Daiki had faced anyone else and if the damned snake wasn't here, I knew Daiki would win, but for now, he has to lose. I looked at Ibiki and saw that he had a frown.

"Ibiki-sensei, what's wrong?"

He sighed and said

"Judging by the looks of that Dosu boy, Daiki has no chance of winning. Dosu manipulates sound, which impairs speed and balance, both of which Daiki depends on heavily. I hate to say this but Daiki has no chance."

I nodded and looked back at the arena. I'm glad that Ibiki thinks that Daiki has no chance so now he won't be mad at Daiki for losing.

Dosu played with Daiki a little longer before he pulled his arm out from its sleeve.

"Now I think I'll end this." Dosu said

Then he sent out a sound wave and it hit Daiki directly. Daiki fell on one knee and clutched his ears. Dosu took that time to come at Daiki with a kunai. Daiki was barely able to dodge but he did. Daiki stood up and grabbed his daggers again. He charged at Dosu but Dosu easily blocked. Dosu sent another sound wave.

This wave knocked out Daiki. I sighed. I hope he was ok. Hopefully nothing too bad happened

"The winner is Dosu"

The next matches went as followed

Tenten vs. Temari

Shikamaru vs. Kin

Naruto vs. Kiba

Neji vs. Hinata

Izaya came back during Shikamaru's fight. He was pissed that the medics took him away from the fights. But at least he got to see the tail end of Shikamaru's fight and all of Neji's fight.

Then next set of names came up

Hiroto, Jiro vs. Kazeshini, Kazehana

Looks like I'm up!

I turned to see Gaara staring at me. Well, looks like he knows my name now. I looked back at the arena to see that Jiro was already there.

"Hurry up princess! I don't have all day!"

I gripped the bars tightly and Izaya laughed and yelled at Jiro saying

"If I were you, I'd be scared! Kaze-chan hates being called a princess. So take this advice and don't taunt her anymore. Believe me when I say you'll regret it!"

I jumped into the arena with a serious look on my face. I quickly checked the stands to see if the snake bastard was still here. He wasn't. Good. Now I can make this guy scream.

"Finally decided to get down here princess. So who was that guy? You're boyfriend? Seriously, why would he think I'd be scared of a little girl like you?"

I didn't answer him.

Then Hayate began the match.

Jiro ran at me pulling out a katana. I pulled out my chokuto and deflected his blow with ease. In fact I made it look like I danced around him and made him lose his katana. When the katana flew out of his hands, he looked at me murderously. I just looked at him with a bored expression. Now that really pissed him of.

He picked his katana back up and started slashing at me furiously. I just blocked everything and made it look like he wasn't even worth the effort to block. This went on for a few more minutes before Jiro backed up, huffing and puffing with anger. I looked at him and said

"Are you done playing Jiro-san?"

He looked at me then grinned

"I guess so _princess_"

Now that was the final straw. I looked at him and said

"Good. Now, it's _my turn_!"

I sent a huge chakra pulse and screamed

"Jigoku no Jutsu!"

Everyone in the room was suddenly engulfed in my genjutsu.

In the jutsu, we were in a barren desert. It was nighttime and the only light came from the crescent moon in the sky. But the moon was blood red and the white sand was stained with blood. All around us were broken, bloodied weapons, blood covered ribbons that fluttered in the wind, wooden posts in the shape of crosses all over the 'desert', and there was a giant skull that had blood pouring from its eyes. This was 'hell', or at least my version of it.

Jiro stood in the middle of the swords and crosses. I indiscreetly made a water clone that stuck a senbon in the place behind Jiro's neck that caused hallucinations. This meant that even if he dispelled the jutsu, he would still be stuck in this hell. I sat atop the skull just below the blood moon; my wavy brown hair gently fluttering in the wind. I looked around to make sure that everyone was still in the jutsu.

'Looks like everyone is curious on how this will turn out.' I thought

The only reason that the whole arena was in the jutsu was because of the chakra pulse I sent out. Jiro looked around frantically for me

"Whare are you? Come on out!"

I didn't talk. I just stayed in my place atop the skull. Then a raven fluttered its wings and flew to me. Jiro followed the bird with his eyes and then saw me. I raised my arm for the bird. It landed on me and looked at Jiro. Jiro just looked at me with a blank expression. The raven flew off my and I began to stand up.

I jumped off of the skull and landed in a crouch. Once I straightened myself up, two skeletons burst from the sand and grabbed Jiro. They pulled him down until he was on his knees. He screamed in fright at the skeletons and tried to get them off of him but he couldn't. More skeletons burst from the sand and started moaning and yelling in pain.

I smirked. This is what he gets for calling me a princess. I slowly walked towards Jiro, the moon directly over my head making me look like a grim reaper, with my black long sleeved shirt, black leggings under a red skirt that looked like Kida's from Atlantis, a bandage wrapped around my right thigh and my chokuto on my back. The random wind that blew occasionally fluttered my hair and my skirt, making me seem even creepier than before.

Jiro looked up at me terrified. I saw my reflection in his eyes. I looked horrifying even though I didn't do anything to my appearance. The only thing that looked different was my eyes. The glow from the moon made my chocolate brown eyes look reddish. They had a wine colored look to them.

I slowly took out some senbon and Jiro started screaming

"Get away! Stay away from me you…you DEMON!"

"That's not nice Jiro-san. If I remember correctly, earlier you called me a princess. Now I'm a demon? Please make up your mind."

"Stay away!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. After all, I haven't even begun." I said with a murderous smile

"KAI!"

Jiro tried to release the genjutsu. He did release it from himself but the rest of the arena was still in it. I guess they wanted to see how this played out.

"KAI, KAI, KAI! Why isn't this working? KAI!"

"Jiro-san, you have already removed the genjutsu."

"Then why am I still here?"

"Because, your mind has trapped you here. Your mind is keeping you in this hell."

"No…NO!"

I giggle

"The only one who can save you, is me. But I haven't had my fun yet. I still need to hear you _scream_!"

I started stabbing Jiro with my senbon in various places. Most of them hit pressure points that cause extreme pain. The thing was that I didn't just stab him and go on. Oh no, I took the senbon and slowly pushed down on his skin where I wanted the needle to enter. This hurt so much worse than just plain puncturing him. This method was so much more painful.

Jiro just screamed in absolute pain. I couldn't help but smile at his pain. I bet if I were to have done this in my past life I would have been scared of what I had become, but because of Ibiki's training, I've desensitized myself to this. This was normal for me, and it kind of scared me but I couldn't let it bother me.

I continued my torture for another five minutes before I whispered in Jiro's ear

"I can make this stop. I can make the pain go away. Just say you give up and all the pain will go away."

"No…I won't give up! I won't give in to a Demon!"

"Suit yourself."

Now instead of just hitting one pain point at a time, I hit several at once, making the pain so severe that his once agonized screams became silent shrieks into the darkness. Tears ran down his eyes as the pain sank in. He let out choked sobs as I continued his torture. The whole arena watched in stunned silence. Nobody released the genjutsu. They were too busy watching what was unfolding below to even care that they were in a genjutsu.

Also if you're wondering how I can keep this massive genjutsu up for so long, I stole chakra from everyone in the stands. So I had an endless supply of chakra.

Jiro just continued to cry and scream from fear and pain as I continued his torture for another ten minutes. I stopped the torture to ask if he wanted to give up

"Jiro-san, I'm giving you one last chance to give up. If you do, this nightmare will end. The pain will stop. All you have to do is give up."

He didn't speak for a few moments

"All….I have to do…is give up?" he said in a pained whisper

"Yes. Give up and the pain will stop."

"The pain…will stop?"

"Yes."

"Demon, if I give up…the pain will end?"

I hated that he called me a demon but I answered

"Yes. If you give up, the pain will end."

"I…I…give…up…" He choked out

"I didn't hear you Jiro-san"

"I…give…up…"

"Say it once more"

"I…give up…" He said in a choked sob

I dispelled the genjutsu from the arena and pulled out the senbon from Jiro's neck. Jiro then fell over and was unconscious.

"The winner is Kazahana"

The whole room was silent.

I guess they were stunned at what I had done. I didn't feel like looking at anyone so I went back to Ibiki with my head slightly bowed.

Once I reached Ibiki he patted me on my head and said

"Well done. I'm proud of you. You've grown so much, you as well Izaya. I'm proud of the both of you. I couldn't have asked for better students."

I looked up at Ibiki with a look that asked 'Really? You're proud of me?'

Ibiki just smiled at us.

I felt better now that Ibiki had praised my work.

I decided to sit down against the wall. I wasn't really tired; I just didn't feel like standing anymore. I felt eyes on me and I looked up only to be met with Gaara's sea foam eyes. I looked at him curiously as to say 'why are you looking at me?'

Once I gave him that look he turned away from me. I wonder what he thought of my match. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I just wanted to get home. Now that my match was over, I was bored. Maybe when this was done Gaara would play another game with me. I don't think he would though. I mean he lost the first game, so he probably wouldn't want to play a second, and now that he knows my name, there's nothing really there for me to hold over him to make him play.

I sighed.

I just want to go home. Who knew that the chunin exams could bore me?

Hayate announced Gaara and Lee's match.

Everything went according to cannon. Not a single detail was different about this match. Normally I would never have given up the opportunity to watch Gaara fight but I wasn't in the mood. I guess it's part of the side effects of my jutsu. Though this wasn't Akumu no Jutsu, the effects were somewhat similar. Both jutsu affect my emotions, though Jigoku no Jutsu's effects weren't as severe. I guess I should count myself lucky.

Moving on, Gaara's fight ended just like cannon and then Dosu had to fight again. He fought Choji just like in cannon and Choji lost just like in cannon.

When all the matches were finished, all of the winners went back to the arena and drew numbers for the third part of the exam. The pairings went as followed

Naruto vs. Neji

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Shino vs. Kankuro

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Kazehana vs. Dosu

Izaya vs ?

I knew Gaara would kill Dosu so I wondered if I would actually have to fight. Then I wondered if I would have to fight Izaya. Well who knows, I just wanted to leave.

The Hokage talked for a bit then we were free.

I took my time walking out. The side effects of the jutsu were bothersome. I sighed. As soon as I left the building I was engulfed by sand.

I didn't panic. Well I couldn't panic actually, the stupid effects made me not really care.

The sand didn't hurt me; it just brought me to where Gaara was.

"How can I help you Gaara-san?"

He didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at me. Then he spoke

"Kazeshini, Kazehana"

"That's me."

"You are a very interesting person."

"I'm glad I interest you." I said in a somewhat sarcastic tone

Gaara's sand squeezed me tighter after I said this

"Watch what you say."

I sighed

"I'm sorry Gaara-san. This is just an after effect from the jutsu I used. The jutsu screws with my emotions. Be happy I used the jutsu with the weaker side effects or else you would have to deal with either a brick wall or an emotional rainbow."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at me and said

"I hope you win your match. I wish to fight you. I wonder if your blood will please mother."

Then he left in a swirl of sand.

I sighed for like the hundredth time.

I started walking home.

I wonder who will train me for the next month…maybe I can ask Ibiki to train me…or maybe even Kurenai…she is the master of genjutsu here in Konoha. I'll think about that tomorrow though. Right now I just want to get home and go to bed.

And I did just that. When I came home, my father didn't question me when I walked through the door. He saw the look on my face and just let me pass. He's had to deal with my emotional retardation before and he has learned not to say anything while I'm like this. He just lets me go on my merry way.

I jump into the shower and relax. Once I'm done, I throw on an oversized shirt and go to bed.

I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep with the sneaking suspicion that I was being watched.

* * *

**(1) & (2)- Who can guess where these are from? A cookie to those who get it right!**

***wipes sweat from forehead* **

**Wow that was exhausting! Writing this took a lot out of me. But I had the ideas in my head so I had to write it all out so this ended up being an almost double update. **

**What do you guys think of the preliminary rounds? Did I do a good job? What did you think of the fights? Do you like Kaze's flare for theatrics? Do you want to see more stuff like this? Will I stop asking questions? **

**The world may never know!**

**But anyways, please review to tell me what you think! Reviews are food for my ****_soul_****! **

**A big thank you to all of you wonderful readers who Followed, Favorited, and reviewed!**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-TheyAlleyCat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the song used in this chapter. I only own my OC's

* * *

Waking up was the hardest thing to do. You know how you have those days where you mind is fully awake but your body is nothing but dead weight? That's how I'm feeling right now. My head wants me to get up and move but my body was screaming for me to stay and sleep. What to do?

I sighed and tried to move my body but I almost couldn't. Stupid side-effects. At least I'm home and not on the battlefield. I seriously need to learn if there is a way to lessen these effects because I would be useless if I was fighting. Who would want a ninja that could only use a jutsu once and become useless once it's done? Maybe that's what I should focus on for the final exam.

I could seriously use this type of training. I know that Orochimaru would attack Konoha on the day of the exam and if I got these side-effects under control then I could actually be of use in the fight. Now all I need is for someone to train me. Hm…maybe Ibiki could train me…maybe even Kurenai. I would have to ask.

My dad knocked on my door asking if he could come in and talk to me.

"Hey, Kazehana, are you feeling better?" he asked hesitantly

"Yeah Tou-san, I'm ok, just a little tired."

"That's good to hear. So how were the preliminary rounds?"

"They were ok. I kicked some major butt!" I laughed

"Did you now?"

"Yup!"

"Who did you fight?"

"I fought someone from Kiri."

My dad stiffened at this revelation. I guess hearing the word Kiri still makes him antsy. But who wouldn't be worried?

"Ne, Kazehana, be careful ok. I know we're safe in Konoha but still, be careful."

"I will Tou-san, I promise."

"Good. Now who is going to train you for this month?"

"I have no idea. I was thinking maybe Ibiki-sensei or Kurenai-sensei since she specializes in genjutsu. I was hoping that she could help lessen the side effects of my jutsu. What do you think?"

"Both seem like very wise choices, but I was hoping I could help train you."

"You want to train me Tou-san?"

"Yes I do. Even if I don't train you the whole time, I want to train you to use our kekkei genkai more efficiently and teach you some more advanced techniques with it. Also your kenjutsu is lacking, you need to refine your skills."

I looked at my dad incredulously. Really, he's worried about my freaking kenjutsu skills? I think I'm doing fine with kenjutsu, but I think he thinks otherwise. I sigh

"Tou-san, I would love it if you would train me, but is my kenjutsu really lacking?"

"Yes it is. I only taught you the basics, which you have mastered, but now I believe it's time to further that training. But I need to know how much time I'm allowed to spend on training so go ask your sensei if he will train you. From there we can work out a schedule. Now get up and get dressed, you have a lot of training ahead of you." He said with a wicked smile.

I shivered. Sometimes my dad could be really scary when it comes to training. Then I remembered something I always wanted to ask my dad

"Hey, Tou-san, who owes you a favor? You said something about it when I first started kenjutsu but you haven't said anything else on the topic. I was curious as to who would owe _you_?"

My dad chuckled

"This person was an old teammate of mine. This person owes me for saving them."

"When was this Tou-san?"

"Long before you were born and just after I met your mother."

"That must have been really long ago." I said cheekily

"Just get up and go ask your sensei."

"Alright Tou-san."

I got dressed, ate, and then left to find Ibiki.

* * *

I was looking all around the village for him but I couldn't find him. I tried everywhere I thought he would be. That included our normal training ground, T&I HQ, and our team's official meet up restaurant. I couldn't find him anywhere. So I went to ask the Hokage if Ibiki had a mission.

I knocked on the Hokage's door and was greeted with a

"Come in"

I walked in and the Hokage spoke

"Kazehana what a surprise. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Ibiki-sensei was Hokage-sama."

"Ibiki? I haven't seen him recently. Have you tried T&I?"

"Yeah, I went to see if he was there but the people said he wasn't."

"Hm…maybe you should try the forest. That area has an ideal place to train."

"I'll go look. Thank you Hokage-sama."

"You're welcome Kazehana. Good luck with your training."

I nodded and left.

As soon as I stepped outside of the tower I face palmed. I just realized that I could have saved myself so much trouble if I sent out a chakra pulse. I blame the side-effects for my moment of stupidity. I sent out a pulse and found Ibiki's chakra near a dango shop. Why would he be there?

I ran to the shop. When I arrived, I went inside the shop. I looked around and saw Ibiki with Anko. Were they on a date? I shrugged and walked up to them.

"Ibiki-san, why is there a brat here?" Anko asked

"Kazehana why are you here?" he asked with slight hesitation

I looked between the two held back a smirk

"Did I interrupt your date Ibiki-sensei?" I asked innocently

Anko burst out laughing while Ibiki just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ibiki-san, who is this brat?" Anko said while laughing

"I'm his student Mitarashi-san"

"Ibiki-san's student? No wonder you have the guts to say that to him! Ibiki-san I think I like your student!"

Ibiki couldn't speak. He was just looking at me stunned

"Mitarashi-san, I think I broke him."

"Brat don't call me Mitarashi, it makes me sound old. Just call me Anko. Also, have I seen you before?"

"I participated in the chunin exams. I know I can't forget that entrance you did when the first exam finished."

"Did you fight in the preliminary rounds?"

"Yeah. I fought a ninja from Kirigakure."

"Oh yeah…You're that brat that put the whole arena in the genjutsu! Ibiki-san you didn't tell me that she was your brat! Kid that was one of the best matches I've seen in a while."

I blushed and said

"Thank you Anko-san. I'm glad you liked it."

Anko smiled and that's when Ibiki was finally able to speak.

"Kazehana, did you have a purpose in coming here?"

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to know if you would train me for the final exam!"

"I'm sorry Kazehana, I had planned on teaching Izaya. I have taught you what I wanted and now it's Izaya's turn."

"Oh…ok. I guess I'll ask Kurenai-sensei if she'll teach me. Thanks anyways Ibiki-sensei."

I turned to leave when Anko spoke.

"Kazehana, right? If you would like, I could teach you."

I spun around and faced Anko with wide eyes.

"You would teach me?"

"Yeah, I would. I saw what you could do and I was impressed. Not many can impress me."

"What would you teach me Anko-san?"

"I'm not sure yet but what were you looking to accomplish."

"Well, my Tou-san wants me to train and better my kenjutsu and teach me more about my kekkei genkai, but I wanted to learn a way to lessen the side-effects of my jutsu."

"What side effects? I didn't notice anything happen once you were done."

"Well, after I release my jutsu, I become emotionally unstable."

"Emotionally unstable?"

"Yeah…I either become an emotional rainbow where my emotions have no rhyme or reason or I become a brick wall where I don't feel anything. Though those side effects usually happen after I use Akumu no Jutsu, but they still happen on a lesser scale with Jigoku no Jutsu."

"Those are some crazy effects. Hm…I guess I'd have to see them myself in order to help you. So do you want my help?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly

"Ibiki-san, will you help with this?"

"How do you want me to help?" he said

"I want the jutsu to be cast on me so I need you there in case something happens. She's your student and I don't want you pissed at me if something happens. If she was anyone else's student I wouldn't care, but she's yours so I want to be careful."

"Hehe, only because she's my student?"

"Will you do this or not?"

"I will. Kazehana, we will go to our training grounds and you will perform Akumu no Jutsu on Anko-san there. Once that's done, she will be your sensei until the exams are over. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ibiki-sensei."

Anko finished her dango and we went to Training Ground 84.

"Now kid, I don't want you to hold back with this jutsu you understand? Whatever it is, I can handle it. Now, go for it!"

"Right! Akumu no Jutsu!"

My chakra wrapped around Anko's and gauged her fear. I was about to go inside the jutsu when I felt something I didn't ever want to feel again.

I froze and released the jutsu. It was _his_ chakra I felt. Damn it! How could I be so _stupid_! Anko had the curse mark on her!

I dropped to my knees and began shaking again

"Hey kid! What's wrong?"

"Kazehana!" Ibiki yelled

I felt both of them kneel next to me then I felt Ibiki put his hands on my shoulders to make me look at him.

"Kazehana, what's wrong?"

"Not again…not again…please no…not again…"

"Kazehana tell me what's wrong?" Ibiki pleaded

"It' _him_! I felt _him_ in her! Oh kami…please don't make me…I can't…his _eyes_!"

Ibiki's eyes widened in realization.

"Kazehana tell me what you felt." Ibiki demanded

"Ibiki-san what is she rambling on about?"

I turned to Anko and said

"Your chakra…it has _his_ mixed in…Oh kami…please not again!"  
"Ibiki-san what does she mean?"

"She can sense _him_ in your chakra. She is able to sense the man who gave you that mark."

Anko's face became shocked with realization.

"How…how does she know _him_?"

"I'll explain later. Now Kazehana look at me! _He's_ not here! Do you understand me? Now get ahold of yourself!"

I blinked. As soon as I heard those words, my fear dissipated. I relaxed a little and looked at Ibiki.

"Not…here…" I said slowly

"That's right. You need to listen to me, no matter what, _he _won't get you. I will make sure of that."

I nodded and just looked forward.

"Ibiki-san, how does she know _him_?"

"Kazehana used this jutsu to interrogate a shinobi we had originally thought was a spy. It turned out that the spy was an experiment that escaped _him_."

Anko's eyes widened.

"Do you know what happened while she was in the jutsu?"

"All Kazehana could really say was that _he_ was there somehow. That _he_ was somehow living inside that experiments chakra. _He_ was also able to alter the jutsu and attack Kazehana while she was stuck inside."

"No wonder the kid was terrified when she felt his chakra. Anyone would be traumatized if they had to deal with that bastard." Anko muttered.

I felt pathetic. Once I felt Orochimaru's chakra, I became a frightened little girl. I was truly pathetic! I'm stronger than this! But…why can't I fight this fear? Why can't I just get over this? I need to be stronger! I can't be afraid anymore, I _won't_ be afraid anymore! I need to fight this head on! I will not be a pathetic mess every time I feel this bastard's chakra!

"Ibiki-sensei, Anko-san"

They both looked at me

"Help me…help me fight this fear. I don't want this to happen every time I feel this man's chakra. I don't want to be pathetic. So please, help me!"

"Kid, you've got guts. Not many would do what you're doing. Hell, I know for a fact that if you were any other genin, you would quit. I will help you but the only way to get rid of this fear-"

"Is to face it head on." I finished

Anko smirked

"Anko-san let me try the jutsu again."

"Go for it kid!"

"Akumu no Jutsu!"

I wrapped my chakra around hers and felt for her fear again. Then I felt _his_ chakra again. I flinched but continued. I found Anko's fear and latched onto it.

My jutsu brought us to a lab like place. Anko was on the floor clutching her shoulder. I'm guessing that her fear was when that snake bastard bit her and left. This must be her most traumatic memory. I looked at Anko. I made sure not to reveal myself, but Orochimaru still called me out. He still found me.

"Well well, look whose back. And you're here with my dear Anko. This is such a delight."

Anko looked at me then Orochimaru. I could tell by the look on her face that she was shocked and confused, but she understood my fear. Her fear was close to mine and she understood that.

"Now little one, will you tell me your name?"

I was frozen again

"Come now little one, we don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" he chuckled

I was scared. How could I not be? Just seeing him makes me freeze. This is pathetic. I'm _pathetic_. No. I'm not! I won't let him control me! I won't be scared! But I need to move. I need to take control.

Then he places his hand on my cheek

"Come now little one, tell me who you are."

I close my eyes

"Little one, look at me"

He's not here. He's not real.

"Look at me"

He's not here. He's not real. This place isn't real.

Orochimaru grabbed my neck and picked me up

"Answer me!"

He's not here. He's not real. This place isn't real. This is just an illusion.

"This is my final warning. Now answer me!"

He's not here. He's not real. This place isn't real. This is just an illusion. This is _my_ illusion!

"This is _my_ illusion! You're not allowed here!" I screamed at him

"Get out! You're not real! This isn't real! This place belongs to _me_! Now. Get. Out!"

Once I said those words, Orochimaru started screaming. He dropped me and backed away. He was screaming in pain then he said

"You insolent girl! You will pay for this!"

He screamed again.

Then, black arms started grabbing him and pulling him away. Orochimaru tried desperately to break free but the arms wouldn't let him go. As Orochimaru was pulled back, I went to check on Anko. I went to her and asked

"Anko-san, are you alright?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something when the black arms that grabbed Orochimaru, took ahold of me. I started to fight them but I stopped. They didn't feel evil. They actually felt nice, like they were the arms of a friend. So, I let them pull me. Anko thought that they were evil and tried to get up and grabbed me but the pain from the curse mark was too much to bear.

Once I let the arms take me, I was brought to a gate. It was huge. The two doors were black but it had what looked like human bones mixed into them. Then at the far ends of each door, skeletons stood with their hands clasping the handles. The arms held me at the front of the massive gates.

"Child" a booming voice called

I wasn't scared but I didn't know what to do

"Child" the voice called again

I couldn't talk. No matter how hard I tried, my voice wouldn't work. Though I knew it had nothing to do with fear. No, I didn't fear this gate or the voice. I just didn't know what to do. Then I heard a sigh

"Child, it seems you have come too early. I will take you back now."

I looked at the gate with a confused expression.

"It's time to head back now."

The arms started pulling again, but this time I went back to a writhing Anko.

I was a bit confused and dazed but I quickly shook my head and went to Anko

"Anko-san, I'm going to release the genjutsu now."

She nodded at me and I released the genjutsu.

Once I was back in reality, I felt the all too familiar side-effects start to kick in.

"Kazehana, are you alright?" I heard Ibiki ask

"Ibiki-sensei!" I jumped at him and hugged him.

Anko just looked at me in confusion. I could see that she was shaken but she kept a calm face.

"Hey kid, that was some jutsu."

I quickly let go of Ibiki and laughed

"Thank you Anko-san! I'm glad you liked it." I chirped happily

Then Ibiki spoke

"Kazehana, when the jutsu was cast, why didn't you break it before it got worse?"

My eyes started to tear up and my throat started to swell with sadness

"You…are you mad at me? Please don't be mad! I'm sorry sensei! Please please please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry!" I sobbed

Ibiki sighed

"I'm not mad. I was just worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you sensei, but everything is good now! That evil pedophilic snake man can't scare me anymore!" I said happily

Anko just looked at me with a weird expression and burst out laughing

"What?" I asked her

She just laughed at me

"Stop laughing!" I yelled at her

She just continued to laugh

"Ibiki-sensei make her stop laughing at me!" I begged with tears in my eyes

He looked torn.

"Anko-san, please don't antagonize my student." Ibiki said with a sigh

"But…but…Ibiki-san! She's hilarious!"

"Be quiet you crazy lady!" I yelled

"Kazehana please calm down" Ibiki said

"Don't you tell me to calm down!"

Ibiki looked at me with wide eyes

"Ibiki-san, this girl is too much!"

Ibiki looked done

"Hey kid"

"Yes crazy lady"

"I've decided I don't want to teach you." Anko said with a straight face

I started to tear up

"Why don't you want to teach me? Am I that pathetic? I am aren't I? I knew it! Nobody cares for me! I'm going to be all alone!"

I soon went on a tangent on how I was going to be all alone in life and become one of those old, crazy cat ladies who would have over a hundred cats and then I would go on a pilgrimage and become a hermit. Then I went on about how the world hated me and that I wasn't worth anything and I should just quit being a ninja. Then I went on to cry about how I was sorry about cutting off Izaya's head and pulling a prank on the Kumo genin during the exam and that I just wanted to have fun.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was a good idea you know? Then I realized Izaya-kun was just a head and that he hated me because Daiki-kun had his body and the only thing I could do was hold his head-"

"Kid, I was joking. I will teach you." Anko said

I stopped and glomped her

"Really? You mean it? Yay! Now I will have a cool sensei and make Izaya-kun jealous that I have a cool sensei to train me and he doesn't!"

I forgot that Ibiki was there and only remembered he was there when he spoke

"So, you don't think I'm a cool sensei?"

I turned around faster than lightning and went on another tangent on how I was so sorry and that he was the best sensei in the world and that I was a horrible student and that he should just give up on me because I was a lost cause.

"I'm sorry that I'm a failure of a student and I understand if you don't want to teach me anymore. I'll probably-"

"Alright I've seen enough. Ibiki-san, she wasn't kidding when she said she would become an emotional rainbow. How were you able to handle this?"

"I knocked her out."

"Seems legit"

"Do you have any theories on how to stop this?"

"I do but I'm not saying anything just in case I'm wrong."

"Please try to make it stop. I can't have her be like this every time she uses that jutsu."

"I for one, find it hilarious. I can't wait to train her!"

"May kami be with you Anko-san"

The next thing I knew, Ibiki had knocked me out.

* * *

*Ibiki POV*

I knocked out Kazehana and caught her as she fell to the ground. I picked her up and turned to Anko

"I'm going to take her home. I'll explain to her father what happened and about you being her new sensei."

"Alright. Take care of that kid Ibiki-san. She's special. I'm certain about that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say, what happened in that genjutsu of hers, no kid her age should have been able to handle, let alone overcome. Count yourself lucky. I would give anything to have been able to train her from the beginning."

"She's not the only special one. My whole team is made up of remarkable students. She just happens to know how to worm her way into your heart without you noticing. The others take some time before you can appreciate them."

"I'll take your word for it."

With that I left to take my student home. I knew her father would panic about her being unconscious and he would probably ask what happened. I pitied the man. He had to flee his village and watch his wife die because he had a kekkei genkai. From what I could tell, if Kazuhiko lost his daughter, he would shatter and lose his mind.

As I was walking I sensed a chakra following us.

"I know you're following me. Come out."

Then that red headed Suna genin stepped into view.

"What do you want boy?"

He didn't say anything. He just stared at Kazehana who was knocked out in my arms. I narrowed my eyes at him. What does he want with Kazehana?

"I suggest you leave my student alone. You will have your time to fight her when the final exam comes along. Now leave."

He shifted his eyes from Kazehana to me then back to her and disappeared in a swirl of sand. I would have to make sure to tell Kazuhiko about this boy. Maybe I should tell Anko as well.

I brought Kazehana home and explained everything to her father. He thanked me for bringing her home and I left. I hope she's ready for Anko's training.

* * *

*Kaze POV*

After that first session with Anko, I regretted ever agreeing to train with her. Sure I was able minimize the side effects of my jutsu but that didn't come without a price. She beat me into the ground more times than I could count. She also took advantage of my emotional state and made me embarrass myself in public. That doesn't mean I didn't get her back.

After I'd had enough, I went to all the dango shops in Konoha and begged them to help me with my prank on Anko. They agreed to help me because they pitied me. I was happy that they went along with it.

The next time Anko went to buy dango, all the shops refused to give her any. She tried everything to get dango but her attempts were made in vain. All of the shop owners refused to give her dango. This went on for three days before Anko got really pissed. I made her a deal, if she didn't embarrass me anymore, she could have her dango. She stubbornly agreed.

Training with my father was also painful. He spent his time teaching me more advanced techniques using our kekkei genkai and furthering my kenjutsu training. I was fine with training my kekkei genkai but I absolutely loathed kenjutsu training. Sure, what he taught me was epic but the way he taught it made me want to rip my hair out.

He made me block kunai and shuriken with my chokuto. I know it doesn't sound too bad but try having to block shuriken and kunai only using one hand and having it seem like I didn't even touch my blade. He wanted me to be able to draw my blade, attack or block, and then sheath my blade so fast that not even the freaking sharingan could see it clearly! And yes I tested this out with Daiki. I wanted to see if he could see it with his sharingan. He could barely see the movement! The punishment for failure was losing a day of training my kekkei genkai!

But anyways, training was tough. I'm glad that this month flew by so quickly. Now I have two days to myself to relax. I decided that I was going to visit Lee in the hospital. Then I remembered that Naruto would also end up there. So I waited until both were in the hospital to visit. I also knew that Gaara would try and kill Lee and he would reveal himself as a jinchuriki.

So on the day I went to visit Lee, I stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop and bought Lee a snapdragon and gladiolus. Both flowers symbolized different types of strength which I thought fitting for Lee.

I walked into the hospital and asked if Naruto was in. The nurses told me which room he was in and I walked to where he was. I knocked on his door to see if he was still in there but I was met with silence.

"I'm coming in." I said

I opened the door to be met with a sleeping Naruto. I giggled at his sleeping face. He looked adorable. His whisker marks only added to his cuteness.

"What are you doing here?" a lazy voiced asked

I turned around and saw Shikamaru walk in

"I came to visit Naruto-kun and Lee-san. Well I came for Lee-san first then I heard Naruto-kun was here and I decided to visit him. What about you?"

"I came to visit Choji."

I nodded at his answer.

"Ne, Shikamaru-san, should we wake him up?"

He didn't answer me; instead he started to shake Naruto awake. Naruto bolted up and looked around.

"What? Where am I?" Naruto said/yelled

"Man, I should have left him sleeping. He's so much more troublesome when he's awake."

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Hey, I'm here too!" I said

"Kaze-chan? You're here too?"

I nodded.

"So where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Shikamaru said

"What! How did I end up here?"

"Be quiet we're in a hospital. And to answer your question, you're here because you exhausted yourself. Tch, how troublesome."

Naruto nodded at Shikamaru's statement and went to say

"So, why are you guys here?"

"I came to visit Choji."

"I came to see Lee-san and then I heard you were here so I came to see you as well." I said

Naruto nodded and went to ask why Choji was in the hospital. Shikamaru explained and they both went to go tease Choji. I tagged along because I knew what would really happen.

After teasing Choji all three of us stopped by Lee's room to be met with Gaara using his sand to try and kill Lee. Shikamaru used his shadow possession and Naruto went to punch Gaara.

"Naruto cool it! Don't forget, whatever you do to him happens to me"

I put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to try and calm him down

"What the hell were you doing to bushy brows?" Naruto yelled

"Isn't obvious? I was going to kill him."

Naruto and Shikamaru looked shocked while I had a look of sorrow on my face.

"Why would you try to kill him? You already beat him so there's no point in killing him." Shikamaru said

"My reason is not that complicated. I simply wanted to kill him."

Naruto face grew angry and he yelled

"You know you're sick!"

"Yeah, we're not going to let you go around and do what you want you psychopath." Shikamaru added

"If you don't stay out of my way I'll have to kill you as well." Gaara responded

"Really? Let's see you try it!" Naruto yelled

"Whoa, Naruto take it easy!" Shikamaru said

"Naruto-kun, calm down. Getting riled up won't do anything. The best thing is to stay calm and keep a clear head." I said

"Besides, you don't want to mess with us. We were holding back in the preliminary rounds so all of us have an ace up our sleeves." Shikamaru said as a bluff

"As I said before, if you don't stay out of my way I will kill you."

"And I'll say it again! Let's see you try it!"

"Back off! Are you mad? We don't want to go there. This guy fights like he's a demon or something!" Shikamaru said

"He can fight like a demon all he wants but I have the real thing inside of me!" Naruto exclaimed

"Your demon is just as real as mine is."

Naruto looked at Gaara with wide eyes.

"My upbringing was not a happy one. I killed the woman who gave birth to me. My father had infused my unborn self with a Sand spirit named Shukaku. My father taught me the ways of the shinobi in hopes that I would protect the villagers. He pampered me and gave me what I wanted and for a time I thought that was love. Soon it became clear that I had _emotional problems_ and I became a threat to the very village that I was born to protect. From the time I was six until now my father has tried to kill me more times than I can count."

"I thought he loved you, now you're saying he wanted to kill you? Which is it?" Shikamaru said

"Don't measure me by your standards. The only emotional ties I have to people are the ones I hold around their necks."

Shikamaru and Naruto just looked at Gaara with angry and disgusted faces. If I didn't know what would happen, I knew my face would match theirs.

"I soon found myself without a purpose. After I killed all of those who tried to kill me it came to me. My purpose is to kill. So long as there are people in this world for me to kill, I will not cease to exist!"

Naruto looked deep in thought. I knew he was thinking about his childhood. I also knew he didn't suffer as long because of me. I decided to try and end this using the 'you can fight later' line I use with Izaya

"Gaara-san, please leave Lee-san alone. You will be able to fight all you want tomorrow during the last part of the exams tomorrow. So please leave"

Gaara just looked at me and I sighed

"I know you feel like you need to kill Lee-san but I'm asking you to leave him alone."

"And what would you know of my need to kill?"

"My teammate needs sacrifices every so often because of his religion. I know of his need to kill so I'm using my experience with my zealous teammate to try and understand yours."

Gaara didn't answer after that. He just looked at me. Naruto and Shikamaru gave me incredulous stares. I guess they didn't know a lot about Izaya.

"Gaara-san please. Tomorrow is the big day so save your energy for then." I said while also hinting about the upcoming battle with Suna and Orochimaru.

Then that's when Guy came into the room and made Gaara leave.

"At one point or another I will kill you all." Gaara said as he left the room

* * *

After that, I left my flowers for Lee and quickly ran out of the room before Guy could go into a rant about how youthful my actions were. Seriously, I don't want to be caught in one of those in this life. Hearing them in the anime was one thing, but in real life? No way Jose!

For the rest of the day I wandered around Konoha trying to relax before tomorrow. It's easier said than done, especially since I know about the almost war that will happen tomorrow. So relaxing was the one thing I couldn't do no matter how hard I tried. Soon I just gave up and went to a river just outside the village. I sat at the edge, took off my shoes and put my feet into the cool water.

I don't know what it is about water that makes me feel relaxed. Whenever there's water, I'm always much happier. I leaned back into the grass and looked at the sky. It was so peaceful, no wonder Shikamaru loves to do this. I closed my eyes and I started to hum. Soon I started to sing softly

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France  
And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

I ended the song. I just thought this song was fitting for how I felt. I've always loved the Nightmare before Christmas and I loved Jack. I loved what he represented. Singing this song made me miss my old life, where everything was simple and easy. But I can't dwell on the past, I have to move forward. Then I heard something rustle in the leaves and I sent out a chakra pulse. It was another person.

"I know you're there so come out." I said still lying down

More footsteps were heard then I saw black ninja sandals. I looked up to be met with Gaara looking down at me.

"Can I help you Gaara-san?"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I sighed and closed my eyes. We stayed in silence for a few more moments until he finally spoke

"You are a strange person."

"Tell me something I don't know." I said

We were overcome by silence again until I asked

"Why are you here? Have you come to kill me?"

"No. I will not kill you yet."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why were you unconscious?"

"You can't answer a question with a question Gaara-san"

"I'm here so you can answer my question. Now why were you unconscious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sensei was carrying you home."

My eyes widened in realization

"Oh now I remember! I was unconscious because my sensei didn't want to deal with me."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow

"I used my genjutsu to show the person who taught me during the month the side effects that happen after I release the jutsu. How did you know about that anyways?" I asked

"I saw him carrying you." He answered

We lapsed into silence again until he asked

"What was that song you were singing?"

"Something I remember from long ago." I said with a faraway look in my eyes.

I looked at the sky again and noticed that night was almost here. I took my feet out of the river and started to get up. Gaara looked at me questioningly.

"I have to go home now. I need to rest for tomorrow. I hope I get to fight you." I said with a smile

"Yes, I hope to fight you as well."

With that I went home leaving Gaara in the dark.

I fell asleep with thoughts about the events that would occur and with the feeling of being watched again.

* * *

**And done! **

**Chapter nine is done! Woot woot!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while so to make it up I wrote a longer chapter! I didn't know how I wanted this to go but I hope you like where it went. **

**So as usual, how did you like this chapter? What do you think about the gate? What do you think the gate is? How was Kaze's emotional episode? Were her reactions to everything believable? Any ideas on who owes Kazuhiko a favor? What will happen in the next chapter? Why am i still asking questions?**

**The world may never know!**

**Anyways, please leave a review to tell me what you think! Reviews are food for the ****_soul_****!**

**Thank you to all who Followed, Favorited, and reviewed. They are what keeps me writing!**

**Thanks a bunch**

**-TheAlleyCat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my OC's

* * *

Today was the day.

The third exam for the chunin exams and the day Orochimaru attacks.

Just thinking about what was to come made me not want to get out of bed. Why would anyone who knew what was going to happen want to get up?

"Kazehana time to get up!"

I groaned at my dad when he yelled and turned on my light. He was excited for today. He would finally be able to see how I fight and all the hard work he put into training me. The thing was I didn't even know if I was going to fight! I know that Gaara killed Dosu. The only person left was Izaya. I didn't want to fight him and he knew about the 'war' that was to come so we both wanted to conserve our strength. This is just great!

"Kazehana get up right now or you'll be late!"

"Coming Tou-san!"

I slowly got out of bed and went to do my morning routine. For those who don't know, I'm not a morning person. My dad knows this and that's the reason why he didn't actually come into my room and wake me up. He just yelled at me and turned on my light. He has learned from experience not to actually wake me up. Last time he did, I threw senbon at him purely out of defense and instinct.

So as I was getting ready, I made sure to pack extra supplies, which included soldier pills, kunai, shuriken, and extra senbon. I had so many senbon on me that I was surprised that I hadn't stabbed myself yet. I made sure to strap my chokuto to my waist as well. I don't want my dad to yell at me for forgetting it after all the training I've done. As soon as I was done, I had breakfast and told my dad that I was leaving early. He actually decided to come with me saying he wanted the best seat to watch my fight. If only I knew if I was going to fight! Dosu is dead and the only person left is Izaya but I don't know if they will switch up the matches. Plus with the whole 'war' on its way, I wasn't really thinking about my fight!

* * *

My father and I left the house and walked to the arena in a comfortable silence. We soon reached the arena and I said bye to my dad. He gave me a hug and wished me luck. I knew I was going to need as much luck as I could get because from here on out, I'm preparing for war.

* * *

I walked into the middle of the arena where all of the others were. I stood next to Izaya at the end of the line. The only people who were missing were Sasuke and…oh wait…here comes Naruto on a bull. This is so like him. So Naruto came and went to stand on my other side. I gave him a small smile and turned my attention to Izaya. He was also looking at me. He scrunched up his face slightly, silently asking me about what needed to be done. I replied by looking up to the sky. This meant to wait. Izaya nodded and we turned our attention to the proctor.

"There have been some changes to the matches. Here is the new list." The proctor, Genma I believe, said.

He also held up a paper with all of the matches. All matches were cannon and I was placed to fight Izaya. I knew this would happen. Then Genma released us and we were sent to the waiting area. The only ones that stayed were Naruto and Neji.

Izaya and I walked in a supposed silence. To anyone who looked at us, it would look like we were antsy about our fights because of the little movements and twitches that we did, but this was our complex code. This helped us to talk and plan without giving anything away.

As we walked, Izaya twitched his finger to his kunai holster on his leg.

_'__Do we fight?'_

I licked my lips

_'__Yes'_

He bit his bottom lip

_'__A real fight?'_

I 'tripped' on one of the steps

_'__No but make it look real'_

He caught my arm and looked at my ankle

_'__Can I use any big jutsu?'_

I touched my ankle

_'__Save your strength'_

He huffed

_'__Should I just forfeit?'_

I stomped my foot on the next step

_'__Don't you dare! Fight but don't use a lot of chakra'_

He twitched his hand to the scythe on his back

_'__Can I attempt to sacrifice you?'_

I pursed my lips

_'__You can but don't actually do it'_

He gave me a small smirk

_'__I wonder what your blood tastes like'_

I gave him a deadpan stare

_'__Do you want me to take off your limbs?'_

His eyes widened

_'__Can we do another prank?'_

I looked at my hands

_'__What kind of prank are you talking about?'_

He stuck his tongue out at me

_'__You know what I'm talking about'_

I roll my eyes

_'__Fine'_

Then I gave him a serious stare

_'__Be careful'_

He winked at me

_'__Will do'_

We arrived at the waiting area and waited for Naruto's match to end.

About twenty minutes later, Naruto burst from the ground and punched Neji in the face, winning his match_. _Naruto won and Gaara and Sasuke's match was up. Genma then said that the match would be postponed.

It was time for Izaya and me to fight.

I walked down the wall while Izaya jumped to the arena. Once we were in the center, Genma began our match.

Izaya and I quickly jumped back gaining some distance from each other. We stared at each other, waiting for one of us to move. Then Izaya took out some kunai and threw them at me. I stood there calmly. Then next thing you know, all of the kunai fall in front of me but it looked like I didn't even move. Izaya looked shocked. I just stood there with a smirk. Izaya then pulled out shuriken and threw those at me. The same thing happened. They all missed and it looked like I hadn't moved.

"What the fuck? How the hell are you doing that?"

"A great magician never reveals her secrets!"

Then Izaya came at me with his scythe. I didn't even attempt to flee, I just stood there waiting. Then Izaya brought his scythe down on me and in a blink my chokuto was in front of me, deflecting his scythe. Izaya stared at me wide eyed. Then with another movement, Izaya's scythe flew out of his hand.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"What did you think I did for a month?"

He just growled at me and went to pick up his scythe. Once he picked it up, he charged at me. This time he swung and missed me completely. He quickly turned around and charged again. I just deflected his blow with my chokuto. Izaya started to swing wildly. Well it wasn't really wild. I knew if he was really trying he would have hit me by now, but we had to put on a good show. So he just swung at me like a mad man and I just deflected.

You couldn't really see our swings. You just heard the clang of metal hitting metal. I took a quick peak at the crowd and saw that they were interested in the match.

I looked at Izaya and gave a short giggle.

_'__Let's take this up a notch'_

He just grinned in response.

The next thing I know, Izaya digs his scythe into the ground and kicks me in the stomach. I back up and clutch my stomach. Damn he kicked hard. I saw that he was coming back at me and dig my chokuto in the ground and I use it as a balance to allow me to kick Izaya in the face. My foot connects with his chin and I hear a crack. I know for a fact that I didn't break anything but the blow did hurt like hell. I should know, I've done this before.

Izaya backs up, clutching his jaw. He quickly recovers and comes at me. He does a series of kicks and punches. I block them and do the same. We exchanged blows for a good five minutes before we pick up our weapons again and fight with them again. We clashed our weapons for another five minutes until I gave the signal to ask if he wanted to begin the 'prank'. He nodded and that's when I took the initiative to do what I must.

I jumped in the air and flipped. The next thing you know, Izaya's left arm fell off. The once cheering crowd becomes silent. To them, this was fascinating. To the untrained eye and even to those who have trained, it looked like I just jumped over Izaya, but in actuality, I had swung my chokuto and cut off Izaya's arm. I'd have to thank my dad for teaching me this.

"Izaya-kun, I think you should give up."

"Why? 'Tis but a scratch."

"I just cut off your arm."

"I've had worse."

I then cut off his other arm in a blink of an eye

"I think I have won this."

"I can still go on!"

"You don't have any arms!"

"It's just a flesh wound."

I looked at Genma and gave him a look that said 'stop this match'. Genma sighed and came into the scene.

"Izaya is unable to fight, Kazehana is the winner."

Izaya was pulled away to the infirmary and I went back to the waiting area. As soon as I was alone, I burst out giggling. I can't believe we actually did that! I mean seriously! We just reenacted Monty Python! This was just too much! I slowly caught my breath and went back to where everyone else was waiting. As soon as I got there, Naruto bombarded me with questions.

"Ne Kaze-chan, how did you do that? How were you able to hit him without moving? How did you deflect his attacks?"

"Calm down Naruto-kun. What you saw was a result of my training."

"What training did you do?"

"First rule of Kazuhiko's training, don't talk about Kazuhiko's training."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. He knew what training with my dad meant so he didn't question further.

The next match was Shino and Kankuro. Kankuro forfeited like in cannon. The next fight was Shikamaru and Temari.

My body was on high alert now and I didn't pay attention to the match. It took everything I had not to start pacing. I had to look calm and I think I was failing miserably. I even caught Gaara giving me a weird look. I didn't care though; I just wanted this day to be over with. Then I had enough. I went to go see Izaya in the infirmary.

I tried my hardest not to run to the infirmary and make myself look suspicious but let me tell you that it wasn't easy. My body was just too high strung. I guess my fight didn't control my nerves the way I thought it would.

I made it to the infirmary only to find a screaming Izaya.

"Jashin fucking damn it! That fucking hurts!"

I saw that they had separated him from the room Neji was in. I guess they didn't want Izaya to wake him up. Then I walked in and said

"Glad to see you're ok." I smirked

"This is your fucking fault!"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to do this! Don't blame me for your idea."

"Why did you let me do this?" He moaned out

"I don't know."

Then I looked at him seriously

"Do you think you'll be able to fight by the time Gaara and Sasuke fight?"

"Yeah I will. I won't miss out on what's to come because of a little pain! I may even be able to sacrifice a lot of people for Lord Jashin!"

"That may be but you still need to stick with the plan. Just take out the scouts and stay away from the main fighting. Unless someone instructs you do go into the fray, stay away."

"What is Daiki supposed to do?"

"He will stay with you and I will too unless something happens."

Izaya nodded

"I'm going to head back now but be ready, the fight can start at any minute."

With that I went back to the waiting area. On my way I saw Shikamaru and Naruto come.

"Hey Shikamaru-san, Naruto-kun." I said then asked

"Shikamaru-san is your fight over? Did you win?"

"Oh hey Kazehana-san, what are you doing here?" Shiakamaru asked

"I went to go visit Izaya-kun. Also you didn't answer my questions."

"Yeah, my fight's over but-"

"Kaze-chan he forfeited his match, dattebayo!" Naruto said angrily

"Really? You did?"

"Yeah, the fight became to troublesome"

"I'm actually not all that surprised you did forfeit."

Shikamaru sighed and we walked back to the waiting area. That's when we saw Gaara kill those two random people that tried to make him throw the match.

Shiakamaru, Naruto, and I watched stunned. Then Gaara walked passed us. He didn't spare Naruto or Shikamaru a glance but he met my gaze. I froze. His gaze was cold but he looked like he wanted to fight Sasuke more than do anything to us.

He just walked past us and continued on his way.

All three of us just fell onto the steps. Then Naruto spoke

"What…what was that?"

"I don't know but I don't like the look on that guy's face. Man that was scary." Shikamaru said

"At least he didn't give you guys the time of day! He looked right at me and I thought I was a goner!" I said in shock

"I know, but my question is, why didn't he kill us? Remember at the hospital, he said he would kill us but he didn't. He didn't even look remotely interested." Shikamaru said

Naruto was shaking and I just stared blankly ahead

That's when Naruto had the epiphany that Gaara wanted to kill Sasuke. We ran to the stands to warn Kakashi and everybody.

* * *

When we got there Naruto went into his rant about how Kakashi should stop the match and Kakashi retorted by saying that there was a reason why he was late. Everything went like cannon.

My mind was racing knowing that at any moment the real fighting would commence. Then my thought process was interrupted with a scream.

"BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!"

Sasuke had hurt Gaara. Now is when everything starts.

Gaara started to transform and then the feathers from the genjutsu started to fall.

This didn't affect me at all but I knew that this meant the war has officially begun.

Soon fighting broke out. I saw Kakashi and Guy fighting some ninja and I joined in. I deflected kunai and shuriken and tried my best not to get hit. It went on like that for a few minutes before Kakashi summoned Pakkun and told everyone what to do. He even included _me_.

This surprised me but I knew that I couldn't question anything that someone ordered. I just needed to listen and do what I was told.

Once the orders were given, Kakashi sent Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and I to find Sasuke. Shikamaru gave the orders and we were off.

We followed Pakkun to where he smelled Sasuke. Then he said something.

"Hey guys, I smell enemies and they're gaining on us."

I sent out a chakra pulse to see how many

"Everyone, Pakkun is right. There are six people following us. They are jounin level.

"Hm? How can you tell?" Pakkun asked me

"I sent out a chakra pulse. It's….it's complicated to explain. Just know that it's part of my kekkei genkai."

Pakkun nodded then Shikamaru spoke

"Kazehana-san, what else can you do with your kekkei genkai?"

"I am able to send out pulses without anyone noticing them. Also I can steal chakra and make my own chakra go down to absolute zero."

"That could be useful do delay these guys. I know we can't ambush these guys but we can delay them. I also know that whoever stays and becomes the diversion will most likely die. With that said who wants to be the diversion?" Shikamaru asked

There was a pregnant silence before Naruto began to speak then was cut off by Shikamaru

"I'll be the diversion. I'm the only one who could probably pull this off anyways. So the rest of you go on ahead."

"Shikamaru is there any way I can help?" I said

"Your kekkei genkai could be useful…but I need you to go on with the others. There's only one thing I'll ask of you."

"Ask away"

"How many ninja are there again?"

I sent out a pulse and said

"There are six in total. There is one group of three, a group of two, and one lagging behind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am"

"Alright then, I'll be off."

He turned to leave and I said

"Shikamaru-san, don't die."

He chuckled a bit then left.

Now it was just Pakkun, Naruto, Sakura, and I. We ran through the trees in silence, still thinking about Shikamaru's sacrifice. I continued to send out chakra pulses to make sure that there was nobody following us.

We ran for another ten minutes before we found Sasuke and Gaara.

* * *

Gaara had begun to transform. I had never thought that he looked scary in the anime but in real life he was really freaky. He looked grotesque and I shivered. Naruto had kicked him away from Sasuke while Sakura and I went to see if Sasuke was alright.

He was fine but his curse mark was going crazy. I felt his chakra mixed with Orochimaru's. I shivered more but I wasn't as scared as I was. The training session with Anko helped a lot.

Gaara then started to attack Naruto. They clashed and Naruto was knocked away. Then Gaara turned his attention to Sasuke and attacked. I was about to move when Sakura stood and protected us. Gaara was then able to pin Sakura to the tree.

Gaara turned his attention to me.

"Let's see if you can still entertain me!"

He launched himself at me and I dodged. We kept doing this for a while and I was wondering when Naruto would get back. I couldn't fight Gaara. I know I wasn't strong enough to beat him. The only thing I could do was wait for Naruto. I know that makes me sound pathetic but if I messed this up then I could alter the outcome of this battle and that is something I can't risk.

I guess I let my mind slip too much because the next thing I knew I was pinned to a tree. But I wasn't pinned like Sakura was, oh no, I was literally pinned into the tree. One of Gaara's claws had gotten me and impaled me.

"So much for entertainment" Gaara said

Then Naruto screamed

"Kazehana!"

I didn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything really. My focus was on the claw that was in my stomach. Then suddenly it wasn't a claw, it was a piece of metal and I wasn't in a forest. I was back inside the burning car. I was back at the scene of my death. I was dying again.

I could hear the ambulance and the people screaming. I could see the red flames and the silhouettes of people. I could smell the smoke and my blood. I could feel the heat of the flames and the numbed pain of my injury.

Was everything a dream? Did I just make up that life?

My mind was spinning and then…

Nothing

* * *

*Naruto POV*

I saw Gaara impale Kaze to a tree. I screamed

"Kazehana!"

She didn't hear me. I don't even think she knew what was wrong. All she did was look at where she was impaled. Then she got this look in her eyes, like, this had happened before. A few tears spilled down her cheeks and then she passed out.

I was pissed beyond belief! This guy…this guy had no right! He couldn't take her from me!

"Looks like you weren't much entertainment after all!" Gaara screamed

"I'm going to kill you for that!" I roared at him

I then tried to summon Chief Toad but I only got some tiny little thing! Really? Why didn't it work? After all of that training! I guess I'll just have to make it work. I need to stop this guy to save Sakura…and to save Kazehana.

"Trying to protect them? When I fight I fight only for myself!" Gaara said

That got me thinking. Do I really stand a chance? Do my friends really make me weak? Do I even have a chance against him? Then I stopped. I remembered what Haku had told me. He told me that if I had people I wanted to protect then I would become strong. I couldn't let Haku's memory go to waste with that train of thought.

I then made a series of shadow clones and charged him. I avoided his attacks and went straight to the base of his tail, planting a kunai with a paper bomb there.

"Straight from the teachings of Kakashi-sensei! A thousand years of death!"

Gaara used his tail to send me flying backwards. As I was going back I whispered

"Boom"

Gaara's tail exploded and turned into sand. I smiled in triumph at this. I then made hundreds of shadow clones and attacked Gaara. That's when he fully transformed and trapped me with his sand!

I couldn't get out and it was wrapping tighter around me. I stopped and started to make the hand seals to summon another toad. The next thing I know, there' a giant explosion and I was on top of Chief Toad!

"Yes it worked!"

"What do you want brat?"

"Chief I need you to fight that guy!"

"And why should I listen to you?"

I was about to respond when that little toad I summoned earlier came.

"Hey pops, Naruto here saved me."

"He did?"

"Yeah and also that guy over there was picking on me!"

Chief Toad narrowed his eyes at the demon

"Is that so? Well then I guess I will help you Naruto!"

I nodded then said

"Hey Chief, can you move the fight? My friends are down there and I don't want them to get hurt."

"Fine."

Then he took out his blade and went after Shukaku/Gaara. Then Shukaku sent out an air bullet! Chief Toad jumped and dodged but Shukaku sent another air bullet.

"Hey kid, do you think you could henge me into something with fangs and claws so that I could grab onto Shukaku and you can wake up his host?"

"Uh sure"

Fangs and claws. Fangs and claws. What has fangs and claws? I tried to think then Chief said

"You ready? Let's go!"

I panicked and henged into the only thing I could think of…

The Kyuubi

Chief Toad latched onto Shukaku and I gathered all the chakra I could into one final attack. I jumped and raised my fist only to be caught by sand.

"I've had enough!"

I pulled against the sand and head bunted Gaara. I felt the blood run down my face. Then I heard the sand crack and Chief toad poofed away. Gaara and I landed on the top of some trees. We both slowly stood up and I said

"Looks like I'm out of chakra and I'm guessing you are too."

We both got ready to attack and when Chief Toad's sword poofed, we took that as the sign to jump. We both leapt from the trees and raised our fists. We both swung our fists and my fist collided with his face. We fell down to the ground.

When I hit the ground I almost passed out. I couldn't pass out now! I needed to stop this guy! I needed to save Sakura and Kazehana! I slowly inched my way to Gaara wincing at the pain I was in. I also started to think about what he had said to me. He had said that he questioned his purpose for living. Haku had as well. He said that he felt useless. That he wasn't necessary until he found Zabuza.

I know I felt the same when I was alone. I didn't know why I had existed. Everyone had hated me, had shunned me. I hated everyone for hating me! Then I met Kazehana. She was the first one to save me from the loneliness.

"No! Stay away!" Gaara yelled

"It's almost unbearable isn't it? The feeling of being all alone."

I looked up to see his shocked face and I continued

"I know that feeling. I've been there, in that dark void of loneliness. I know what it's like. Then one day that changed. One day I met someone who saved me from that void. Then after I met her, I wasn't alone. Soon, more people came to acknowledge me. They became my friends and my family. I would do anything to protect them! I care about them more than I do myself! I'll be damned if I let you hurt them! That's why I'll do anything to stop you! I'll do whatever it takes to protect them! Even if that means I have to _kill_ you!"

"But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?"

"Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness and they were the first to accept me for who I am. They are my friends and Kazehana is my family. She was the first to save me. She was the first to stop my loneliness. From then on, more people came and I wasn't alone. They saved me."

I stopped and rested for a bit. I was so tired but I had to make sure he wouldn't touch my friends.

"Naruto that's enough."

Sasuke! He was here! But why?

"Naruto Sakura is going to be fine, the sand crumpled away. Besides this guy's chakra is all used up."

"What about Kaze-chan?"

He looked away

"Sasuke is she?"

"She's not dead but…if she doesn't get help soon she will be."

My heart wrenched at the thought of Kaze dying. She couldn't die. If she died I wouldn't know what I'd do!

My last thought before passing out was of Kazehana. I needed her to live.

* * *

*Kaze POV*

I was back in the familiar abyss of darkness. I guess I died again. Or is this just a dream? Was everything just a dream? Did I really live? Did I really die?

I stopped thinking.

I just floated. Maybe I'll be reborn again. Maybe this time I'll be born into a safe world, a happier world than that if the shinobi. Yes that would be nice.

'_No it won't_'

Who's what?

'_Who is who?'_

Who are you?

'_Did you really forget?_'

You're the voice…from the gate

'_Ah, you remember_'

So it was real…Am I dead?

'_No_'

I'm alive?

'_No_'

Then what am I?

'_In the middle_'

Then I will die

'_No_'

Why not?

'_This is too early_'

What is?

'_You weren't supposed to know_'

Know what?

'_I guess it can't be helped_'

What's going on?

'_I'm sending you back_'

Back where?

'_Do me a favor and don't almost die again_'

You still haven't answered me!

'_We will meet again when it's time_'

Time for what? Please answer me!

'_Good bye for now_'

Then I felt something in my stomach. At first it was just uncomfortable but then it started to hurt more and more. Soon the pain became so intense that I screamed out.

"Quickly knock her out again! She shouldn't have woken up yet!"

Wait what were they talking about? Gah! The pain! It hurts!

"Knock her out now!"

Then everything went black

* * *

*Naruto POV*

Everything that happened after my fight with Gaara made me depressed. Gramps had died during the battle and Kaze almost died. Gramps's funeral happened about two weeks ago. It had rained that day. It was a very sad day. Everyone cried and the rain swept away all the tears.

I've been visiting Kaze in the hospital everyday. Her father wouldn't leave her side and sometimes I wish I could stay with him. She was one of the most important people in my life and I failed to protect her. Now she was in a coma and I couldn't do anything about it! Then that pervy sage asked me to look for some person. I didn't want to go but he said he would teach me a jutsu stronger than Chidori!

I decided to go with him. We were going to leave later today so I went to go see Kaze and say good bye. Maybe she would be awake now.

I brought some flowers for Kaze. They were blue roses. According to Ino, they mean that the person I give them to has a special place in my heart. Kaze has the most special place in my heart. She is like my sister and I hope she can forgive me for not protecting her.

Once I said good bye, I left the village with pervy sage and went to go look for this Tsunade lady that can supposedly heal bushy brow and Kaze. I just hope pervy sage is right and she can heal them.

* * *

*Daiki POV*

Everything went according to cannon. I should be happy with that but I wasn't. Kazehana was in the hospital. She had almost died. She almost died and I was nowhere to be seen. I had been inside the village with Izaya. We had taken care of some Oto ninjas and I felt good. Seeing that I was able to hold my own made me happy. It let me know that I wasn't weak, that I had grown stronger. I had even been able to kill some of my opponents. I wasn't really happy that I had killed but I knew that it was me or them and I chose me.

I wanted to let Kaze know of what had happened and I wanted to see her smiling face to know that we did good. That we didn't screw things up! But now she's in a coma and I couldn't do anything! I wasn't even there for her. What kind of brother am I?

That's when I swore to become even stronger! I wanted to do what I couldn't in my other life! I wanted to be strong and take care of my friends! I will become stronger, that I swear!

* * *

*Izaya POV*

Damn that bitch! How could she do this to me? How could she almost die on me? How could she almost leave me? I didn't know anything about this world! The only reason I haven't left this village is because of her!

If it weren't for her I'd probably be dead. Yeah I know I'm immortal now but I wasn't back then. Before I knew that all three of us had been reincarnated, I had felt so alone. I didn't want to be alone; I just wanted to be with my friends. And now that I had found them, I had a reason to live.

Now with Kaze in the hospital I wanted to go murder that Gaara bastard! I wanted his head and I wanted to sacrifice his ass to Jashin for hurting Kaze! He doesn't deserve to live after what he did! But from what Kaze told me, he was an important person in this story and if I killed him, shit would hit the fan.

I prayed to Jashin that she would wake up soon. I knew if she didn't, there would be nobody who could stop me from going and killing Gaara.

* * *

*Kazuhiko POV*

When I heard that Kazehana was in the hospital, I automatically thought the worst. And when I went to see her, I wasn't that far from being right. The doctors had told me that she had died six times on the operating table and they said they weren't sure if she would survive the night. Once I was allowed to see her, I grabbed her hand and started crying. How could I not? My daughter was in the hospital half dead and in a coma! This is every father's worst nightmare come alive.

After a week, the doctors said that she was healing nicely. They even said that she could return to being a ninja! How could they even think about letting her back out there! She was almost killed! But then again, that had been me when I was her age. I had gone through so many near death experiences that it wasn't even funny. Hell, my graduation exam was a slaughter fest! Plus knowing Kazehana, she would want to continue fighting. It was in her blood.

Now the only thing left if for her to wake up. She had friends that needed her. Her teammates looked so lost without her and Naruto…he needed her. She was his first friend. Now she was like his sister. I thought of Naruto as a son. I remember the day that he and Kazehana first met, the villagers told me to stay away from him and not to let my daughter anywhere near him. But when I saw them laughing together on the swings, I became angry at the villagers. This was a sweet boy and they were treating him like a monster. From that day on, he became part of the family.

And now that Kazehana is like this, he feels like her current condition was her fault. I don't blame him for anything. In fact, I know Kazehana would beat him up for thinking that way.

I sighed.

Kazehana you need to wake up soon. Everyone needs you. You may think that you're not important but you are.

Then a message arrived.

_I got your message and I'm here. I will be waiting outside the village for you. The passcode is still the same as always. I'm curious as to why you called for me. I will await your arrival and see what you want from me._

Seems like my old teammate is here to repay his debt. I hope he pulls through on his promise.

* * *

It was midnight when we met by a small river outside of the village. A person in the shadows asked

"If everything I say is a lie, am I telling the truth or a lie?"

"A lie, for if everything you say is a lie then you can't say the truth"

The person in the shadows smiled and said

"So what did you need me here for Kazuhiko-san?"

"It's almost time to repay your debt to me."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes. You know you can't refuse. You gave me your solemn oath that you would do as I asked."

"Only if it was reasonable."

"Don't worry; you are fully capable of doing this."

"And what will I be doing?"

"I need you to train someone."

"Who?"

"I won't tell you yet since it's not time yet, but I assure you that you will want to train this person."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Trust me; you won't be able to say no."

"I'll take your word for it."

With that our conversation ended and I went back to my daughter.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**This chapter took me forever to write! I don't know why but I just didn't feel like writing this part. I guess I've never really liked this part of Naruto. But anyways here it is!**

**I hope you guys liked it. Now it's time for my multitude of questions!**

**What did you guys think? Did you like the Monty Python reenactment? Do you like what happened to Kaze? What did the gate mean? What do you think the gate could be? Do you think Kaze will wake up? Who is this mysterious person that owes Kazuhiko a debt? Do you have any guesses so far?**

**Will these questions ever end?**

**The world may never know!**

**Anyways, let me know with a review! Reviews are food for my ****_soul_****!**

**A big thanks to all of you who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed! You guys are my reason for writing!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-TheAlleyCat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my OC"S

* * *

Naruto POV*

It's been about two weeks since Pervy Sage and I went to go find this Tsunade lady and now that we've found her, we get to go back home. Though finding her wasn't easy. We had to go from town to town and casino to casino trying to find this old hag! I hated the fact that it took so long to find her. I mean I needed to go back and see if Kaze was awake yet! I didn't want her to wake up and find me gone, she might think I was killed or something!

The only good thing that came from this trip was the new jutsu I learned. It's called Rasengan. It's even better than Sasuke-teme's chidori! Though it was hard to learn at first I got it down no problem! Once I knew what I was supposed to do, I got it. Now I just have to show Kaze.

Also, these two weird guys came after me. One was this shark man and the other was Sasuke's brother. They tried to kidnap me because of the kyuubi inside me. Sasuke even got hurt by his brother's genjutsu. Pervy Sage got there in time to stop them but they got away.

Then when we found Tsunade baa-san, this snake dude along with Kabuto came and tried to make her heal the snake dude. I think his name was Orochimaru. Anyways, he was totally creepy! Then I remembered that he was the guy from the chunin exams that gave Sasuke that weird mark. I wanted to know if there was a way to reverse what he did but he didn't say anything. I can't believe Kabuto was with that creep! I thought he was a friend but I guess I was wrong.

So now I'm home bound. I've been telling Tsunade baa-san about bushy brows and Kaze and what had happened to them. I wanted to know if she could really help them like everyone claims.

"Naruto for the last time, I can't say anything for sure until I check them!"

"But Tsunade baa-san, they say you're the best! You should know just by hearing about it, dattebayo!"

She sighed and ignored me.

* * *

We finally arrived back home!

"Tsunade baa-san! First you have to check on Sasuke-teme then bushy brows then Kaze-chan!"

"I will check them when I get there! Now be quiet!"

I huffed at her and stayed quiet. I can't help being loud. I wanted her to heal everybody as soon as possible. I hated that they were hurt. Especially Kaze. It was my fault that she was hurt. I couldn't stop Gaara from hurting her. I was so useless! I couldn't do anything to help her!

But now that I'm stronger, I _will _help her. I will never let anyone hurt her again! I swear on my life that I won't let her get hurt again.

We finally arrived at the hospital and Tsunade baa-san went to check on Sasuke first. She said he would be fine and with some rest he would make a full recovery. Next was bushy brows.

Bushy brows didn't have a good diagnosis. Tsunade baa-san said that the damage that he had suffered was immense. She said he had a 50/50 chance at best. 50% chance that he'll recover and live through the surgery, or a 50% chance he would never be a ninja again.

Guy sensei didn't like those odds and said that Tsunade baa-san was an imposter. I know I would too if I was in his position. But I also knew that bushy brows would make a full recovery. That's just who he was. He was a fighter and he will always pull through, no matter the odds!

Now finally is the moment I've been dreading. Tsunade baa-san was on her way to check on Kaze. I went into the room first to see if she had woken up. She hadn't. She was still in her coma and Kazuhiko tou-san was still sitting by her bed side.

"Ne, Kazuhiko tou-san, has she woken up at all?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but she hasn't. She's still in the coma."

I lowered my gaze away from him. How could I look him in the eyes? I was the one responsible for the way she is now. How could he ever forgive me for that?

"Ne, Naruto, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for this. I know Kazehana wouldn't either. So don't beat yourself up ok?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

How could he not blame me? I was responsible! But hearing this did lift my guilt, if only just slightly.

"Naruto, is this the last person you wanted me to see?"

"Yeah Tsunade baa-san! This is Kaze-chan."

Tsunade baa-san picked up a chart and began reading it. Her once calm face knitted together with confusion.

"How is this possible?" she muttered

"What is it?" that was Kazuhiko

Tsunade baa-san didn't answer him. She just went over to where Kaze was and started to examine Kaze's stomach. She went over her stomach multiple times, looking for something.

"Tsunade baa-san what is it? What's wrong?"

"This is impossible…" she said

"What is?" I asked

Tsunade turned to Kazuhiko and I and said

"She should be dead. There was no way she should have survived an attack like that. From the reports, all of her major internal organs were crushed and most of the damage shouldn't have been able to be repaired. But after examining her just now, almost all of the damage has been healed. And what's even stranger is that her organs seem to be repairing themselves."

I stared at her wide eyed. Kaze…should be dead?

"So what you're saying Tsunade-sama, is that my daughter should be dead right now but somehow she is fixing herself?"

"That's exactly my point. She is somehow healing all of the wounds. No medic alive should have been able to heal her injury. Hell, even if I were to have taken care of her when she first came in I wouldn't have been able to heal her. So now my question is how she is doing this?"

* * *

*Kaze POV*

This was getting annoying. This whole floating in darkness thing was getting really old. Isn't there anything else other than darkness? Maybe light? Or some color?

I thought back to that voice. What did it mean that it was too early? What wasn't I supposed to know? I guess I won't be answered until I almost die again. But if I'm not dead; then why am I still stuck in darkness? Maybe I'm in a coma from the car crash. That sounds reasonable. I mean I was impaled, so I guess my body needs to recover.

And what was with that crazy dream? I can't believe I dreamt that I was reborn into Naruto. Why would I dream to go there? I mean yeah I like the story; but actually living there? No way Jose! There's way too much blood and death.

Now I just need to wake up. But how? Maybe I should try willing myself to wake up.

'Body wake up'

I didn't feel anything

'Come on! Get up! I don't want to be stuck here!'

Something stirred. I was getting excited now!

'Come on! Come on! Get up! If you do then the darkness will end!'

More stirring and then a bright light and pain

* * *

*Tsunade POV*

No matter how many times I look at this girls chart, I still can't believe that she's _alive. _With the damage she sustained, she shouldn't have made it out of surgery. But here she is, alive and healing. There is no plausible explanation for this. Maybe it's a kekkei genkai? I'll ask her father

"Kazuhiko-san, do you happen to have a kekkei genkai?"

He stiffened then spoke

"I do and so does Kazehana."

"Does it have anything to do with how she is able to heal herself?"

"No."

"I'll be the judge of that. So please explain what your kekkei genkai is."

"Our kekkei genkai…it relates to chakra. We are able to manipulate our chakra in extraordinary ways. We are able to steal chakra, project it from our bodies in pulses or surges, and we are able completely get rid of our chakra."

"That's…that's incredible. I've never heard of a kekkei genkai like that."

Kazuhiko smiled sadly and said

"I know you wouldn't have. My clan was wiped out long ago. Only a handful of were able to escape the massacre but of those handful, only my daughter and I still remain. My wife was also part of our clan but when it was found out that we were survivors, the village hunted us. As a result, my wife died. So it's just Kazehana and me."

So Kazehana's mother was part of the same clan. That rules out the possibility of her healing ability being maternal. So how did she survive? Then a movement caught my eye. I turned to look at Kazehana.

She stirred again.

She was waking up. I quickly went to her side again and checked all of her vitals to make sure that she doesn't go into shock when she wakes up.

* * *

*Kaze POV*

The first thing I was aware of was pain; excruciating pain in my stomach. Why the hell did I want to wake up in the first place? Oh yeah, I didn't want the darkness. So I guess I had to live through the pain to escape the darkness.

Soon the pain started to dim, but only a bit. I guess the doctors gave me some morphine. Now it's time for me to open my eyes. I cracked open my eyes to be met with blindingly painful white light. I shut my eyes immediately. I tried opening them again, hoping they would be a little more adjusted to the horrible light. That's when I noticed the voices around me.

I wasn't paying attention to who was talking; I was just focusing on waking up. I couldn't do more than one thing at a time and the pain was not helping my situation, so loud noises were not welcome at the moment.

"Kaze-chan come on! Wake up!"

"Naruto! Be quiet!"

Who's Kaze-chan? Maybe it's a prank from my brother. He must have brought his laptop and put on Naruto. But that's so weird; to dream about Naruto and wake up to that, that's a really weird coincidence. Anyways I need to open my eyes.

Slowly I blink and try to block put the harsh light. I was in a hospital room; no surprise there, but what was a surprise were the people in the hospital. My room was filled with cosplayers!

I guess my face showed my shock and everyone but the Tsunade cosplayer backed away.

"Kazehana are you feeling alright? Is the pain too much?"

I was just staring. This person not only looked like Tsunade but she sounded just like her! How is that possible? Unless…no it can't be…it was just a dream….right?

"Ne, Kaze-chan"

That was 'Naruto'. I just looked at him.

"Are you…are you really alright now?"

What was he talking…about…Then all the memories flooded into me

The fight with Gaara, waiting for Naruto, and getting impaled.

I clutched my head in pain and I started to cry from the pain of my head and stomach and also the fact that I almost _died_! I had almost died _again_!

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me

"Kazehana it's alright. You're safe and you're ok. There's nothing you need to worry about."

I looked up to see Kazuhiko. He was holding me tightly and crying. I held him back and he held me tighter which hurt.

"Um…Tou-san you're hugging me too tight hehe."

He laughed when I did and let me go. I could see the relief in his eye to see me awake.

"I'm sorry to break this up but I need to check on Kazehana." Tsunade said

Kazuhiko reluctantly let me go and Tsunade came over to check me over. She had this weird look in her eyes. It was a mix between disbelief and suspicion. I wonder why she would be suspicious. My injury couldn't have been that bad right? I mean my stomach hurts like hell but I don't feel like I should be dead. But who am I to know anyways. All I can think of right now is the pain.

"I just can't believe this…" Tsunade murmured

"Um…I don't mean to be rude but who are you and can you do anything about the pain?" I asked Tsunade through gritted teeth

"My name is Tsunade. I am your doctor and I'm the new Hokage. As for the pain, I'll get you some medication for that shortly."

I nodded, relieved that the pain would end but I was curious about my situation and asked

"So…uh…what's the prognosis?" I asked warily

"Do you know how lucky you are Kazehana? You shouldn't be alive. There was no possible way you could have survived an injury like that and yet here you are alive, awake, and talking. Though I have a vague idea of what's happening inside your body, I need you to describe what you feel in order to confirm my suspicions."

I nodded and said

"My stomach is where all the pain is. Even right now it hurts like crazy but it's a weird kind of pain. I feel the pain but it feels numbed somehow. And there's weird tugging sensation, like my insides are being pulled in every direction. It's weird, it hurts like crazy yet it doesn't hurt. I don't know how to describe it really."

Tsunade just nodded and went to get something.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain. As for what you are feeling, you're feeling your organs repair themselves. I don't know how and I don't know why, but they are. Can you think of anything that could have done this?"

I shook my head and said

"Everything is still fuzzy. The only thing I can really remember is first getting impaled then blacking out. Then I woke up again in a lot of pain. I could hear the doctors talking a little. I think one of them said that I shouldn't be awake. The next thing I knew was darkness then waking up now."

"Thank you for telling me. I won't say anything more on your condition. I don't want to overwhelm you. Just rest now. I'll be back later to see how you are doing, but from the looks of it, you'll make a full recovery. Count yourself lucky."

Tsunade finished giving me some pain killers and then left the room. All that was left was my dad and Naruto. My dad looked horrible. I wonder if he's gotten any sleep or if he's even gone home. I turned to him and said

"Tou-san when was the last time you've taken a shower?"

"I actually don't know. I've been so worried about you that I've lost track of time." He said sheepishly

I sighed

"Tou-san, go home, take a shower, then come back. I promise to be awake when you get back so don't worry. I'm alright." I said with a soft smile

"Fine I will."

He came to hug me and said

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you and I don't know what I would have done if I did."

I hugged him back and said

"I'm not going anywhere Tou-san."

He left. Now only Naruto remained. He wouldn't look at me and he had this depressed look on him.

"Ne, Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

He wouldn't answer me

"Naruto-kun please talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Kaze-chan…do you hate me?"

I looked at him confused

"Why would I hate you? Why would you even think that?"

"Because…" he whispered

"Because why? Naruto-kun you're not making any sense."

"Because I couldn't protect you! I couldn't protect you and you almost died!"

I looked at him with wide eyes but stayed silent

"You actually did die. Kazuhiko tou-san told me that you died six times during surgery. You got hurt because of me. You're here in the hospital because of me. It's all my fault…"

"Naruto-kun come here." I patted the bed

He slowly walked over and sat where I had told him to. As soon as he sat down I smacked him on the back of the head

"Naruto-kun you're an idiot! Why would I be mad at you? You didn't hurt me it was Gaara-san, not you! Don't you dare blame this on yourself do you hear me?"

He looked at me wide eyed and I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and we just sat there in silence. Then I felt something warm and wet on my back. Naruto was crying. I just held him tighter and whispered

"It's going to be alright. I'm fine so there's no need to cry."

"Kaze-chan I promise to protect you no matter what. I can't lose you! You're like my family and I can't…I can't lose you. I can't let this happen again!"

"Naruto-kun you are my brother. We may not be related by blood but you will always be my brother. You won't ever lose me."

He just hugged me tighter until I complained about the pain. He then went into a detailed story of how he learned Rasengan and what happened when I was in my coma. My dad returned a bit later and just stayed with us.

* * *

I've been out of my coma for about a week and a half. I wasn't given much freedom; I was only allowed to stay in my room and I wasn't allowed to walk. The doctors feared that I would hurt my still healing injury. When I complained enough, the nurses allowed me to go outside in a wheelchair. Once I got wheelchair freedom I went to visit Lee. I wanted to see how he was doing and to talk to him since I never actually talked to him before.

I went looking for Lee and I couldn't find him. He wasn't in his room. So I went outside to look for him.

I found him by a Sakura tree. He looked so despondent. He had no life in his eyes and I was scared for him. Even watching the series I knew Lee always tried his hardest to push through. So seeing him like this was kind of scary. I think it's time I tried therapy-jutsu

"Hello Lee-san"

He looked at me

"Hello…um…Kazehana-san right?"

"Yeah but you can just call me Kaze."

He nodded

"Lee-san why are you here?"

He took a moment before saying

"It's…peaceful." He said then stopped for a moment then continued

"Not to be rude but why are you talking to me?"

"Don't worry you weren't being rude. As to why I'm here…I wanted to know how you were doing. I haven't seen you since the chunin exams."

"You came to visit me?" he said shocked

"I did. I saw what happened and I wanted to see how you were doing but every time I came you were sleeping."

"Thank you for your visits even though I didn't know you came…So is there another reason why you are here?"

"I just wanted to talk. You seemed sad."

"I just got some very depressing news…I can no longer be a ninja…" he said. His voice laced with pain

"Did Tsunade-sama say those exact words or was there more to what she said?"

"She said that there was a surgery she could do but there is a chance that it could kill me…"

"So there is hope for you then."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a chance to be a ninja again. Would you really let that chance go?"

"But…I might die…"

"Lee-san we will all die one day. It's nothing to be afraid of. But I think it's stupid."

"What is?"

"Your fear of dying."

"How is it stupid! I fear for my life!"

"You would fear a surgery that could kill you but you don't fear dying in battle?"

"It's not the same!"

"But it is. Being a ninja means risking our lives on every mission to protect our village. By being a ninja, we fight everyday not knowing if it would be our last. So yes you fear is stupid. You fear the thought of dying to be a ninja when being a ninja is much more dangerous than the surgery."

Lee just looked at me shocked. I saw the familiar fire in his eyes that made him who he was.

I laughed

"Huh? What is so funny?"

"You finally have that look in your eyes again."

"What look?"

"Hmm…I guess you would call it the fire of youth."

His eyes became so big and tears threatened to fall when he said

"Do you mean it? Do I really have the fire of youth?"

"Yes you do."

"Then I must thank you. It was you that brought the fire back with your words. So thank you!"

"There's no need to thank me. I just thought you could use someone to talk to. I know if I was in your position I would want someone who could understand."

He nodded then asked

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?"

"As you know, on the final part of the exams Konoha was invaded. I was sent with Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-san, and Sakura to go get Sasuke-san back and to stop Gaara-san. I had tried to fight Gaara-san and he impaled me. According to Tsunade-sama I should be dead. There was no possible way I could have survived my injury, but here I am. I'm here, I'm healing, and I'm waiting to return to my duties as a ninja." I finished with a smile

Lee just looked at me shocked and said

"That is incredible. Such youth! You have gone through so much and you still wish to fight. That is truly remarkable."

"You were the one to inspire me Lee-san."

"I did?"

"Yes you did. I saw how determined you were to get better and I saw how you prided yourself on what you could do that I couldn't help but say I needed to get back. I needed to protect my home and all of the people in it. It was you that showed me what true determination and strength was."

"You have also inspired me Kaze-san. Before our talk, I thought my chances of being a ninja were finished due to my injury. But now I know that I am the only one holding me back from being a ninja. I will go through with the surgery and I will get better. That is a promise!" he finished with a smile and thumbs up.

"We will get stronger together. So my goal is to be able to walk by the time you finish your surgery!"

"Yes!"

We both ended up laughing and talking about nonsense for the rest of the time. We became fast friends and I was happy. I've always liked Lee's character and I'm glad that we were able to be friends.

* * *

Lee had his surgery and I was finally able to start walking. We continued to make goals to help each other recover faster. It was fun and it made the pain of healing lessen. We worked until we collapsed and when we did we just laughed. We had an awesome friendship that also acted like a rivalry when we set up challenges for each other. We got stronger and we kept each other company when the others had missions. Tsunade had surprisingly promoted me to the rank of chunin. She had said that my actions had made me chunin material and that I had many recommendations for the promotion. When I told Lee, he got jealous but then said he would work harder to match me.

Soon Naruto told me about how he and Sasuke were fighting more and more. I knew what this meant; Sasuke was going to leave the village soon. I knew that Naruto couldn't stop him. No one could. I also knew that Lee was going to fight along with everyone else. I wanted to go with him and make sure that he would be ok. I knew he would but I still couldn't help but worry. He was my friend and I wanted to be there for him.

* * *

A week after Naruto told me about his fight with Sasuke, he left the village. It was reported in the morning. Everyone was in a frenzy. I made sure to be with Lee so when he decided to leave I would be with him.

I saw the look in his eyes when everyone but him was called to go after Sasuke. He looked like a kicked puppy. But I knew what he was planning. So I made it my goal to stay with him at all times. I knew I was still healing but I had to go. It was something I felt that I needed to do.

It had been about a month and a half since I woke up. Most of the major damage had healed during my coma but once I woke up, the healing process slowed down wound was still pretty bad and it could still open back up so I knew I had to be careful. I just hope Kimimaro didn't hit me on my stomach.

Noon rolled around and Lee had enough.

"Kaze-chan I'm going to go after the others. I cannot stand here doing nothing. So I ask that you please not stop me from going."

I gave him a look and said

"Who said anything about stopping you? I'm going with you and if you try to stop me from going I'll tell Tsunade-sama."

He smiled at me, grabbed his medicine and we left.  
"Lee-san, before we go I need to make a stop. I promise I'll be quick!"

"Alright."

We made a detour to my house so I could grab my ninja gear. I couldn't go into battle without it. I was also lucky that my dad wasn't home. He actually got a job at the academy. But anyways, I grabbed my stuff and left.

Lee and I ran for what seems like forever. We didn't meet up with anyone else who went since I purposefully avoided going in their direction. I sent out chakra pulses constantly so I knew where everyone was and be alerted if anyone came. I was becoming impatient ant wanted to get to the field and meet up with Naruto.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally made it. Naruto was fighting Kimimaro. Lee saw that Naruto would get hit so he intervened. I stood back a little so that Lee could have his entrance.

"Ah, who's this?"

"I am Konoha's rejuvenated handsome devil…Rock Lee!"

"And you little girl?" Kimimaro asked

I held back a grimace when he called me that then just said

"Kazeshini Kazehana. But you can just call me Kaze."

Naruto looked at us shocked and said

"What are you guys doing here? You should be in the hospital."

"Naruto-san, go get Sasuke-san and leave this to us." Lee said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go!"

"Alright I will! Also this guy uses his bones to attack!"

Naruto took off but Kimimaro went and attacked Naruto with his bone sword. I ran up and deflected his blow with my chokuto like it was nothing.

"I don't like being ignored." I said

I pushed him back with my blade and got ready for his next strike. He came at me with incredible speed but it was nothing like Kazuhiko's training. His blows were easy to deflect and I was able to counter with fast strikes.

"Seems as though you're a kenjutsu master, but your speed is lacking."

I scoffed at him but didn't say anything. He doesn't know how fast I am with my attacks. I wasn't even trying right now!

"Camellia Dance!"

His attacks came faster but I was able to block them so easily it was pathetic! I should really thank my dad for teaching me. I then went at him full force. My movements couldn't even be seen! I swung in random precise movements. Kazuhiko had taught me that a ninja's biggest downfall was an obvious attack. So my method was to have no rhyme or reason when I attacked but to also have precision.

Kimimaro tried to figure out my next move but couldn't. The only thing he could do was block. Then he slipped up and I was able to cut him but barely. Kimimaro then resorted to using taijutsu. I wasn't the best at taijutsu and so Kimimaro was able to kick my stomach. I grabbed my stomach in pain. Using this as leverage he sent a flurry of kicks into my stomach and he was able to open my wound a bit. I jumped back clutching my stomach and coughed up some blood. Kimimaro was about to kick me again but Lee intervened.

"Hey Kaze-chan, do you mind if I take him now?"

I looked at Kimimaro then Lee and said

"He's all yours."

I backed away and let Lee take over. Lee and Kimimaro fought just like in cannon and when Kimimaro was about to hit Lee with his blade Lee said

"One moment please! I need to take my medicine at a certain time and it so happens to be that time. It will only take a moment."

Kimimaro looked at Lee with a 'Really?' face and let him take his 'medicine'. I knew it was actually sake. I couldn't wait to see Lee fight now. I wanted to see what the Drunken Fist looked like in real life.

"That medicine tasted awful."

Lee then hiccupped and started to get all wobbly.

"Why-hic-why are there three of you-hic?" Lee asked

Kimimaro looked at Lee curiously then at me. I shrugged my shoulders to show that I didn't know what was wrong with Lee.

"Stop-hic-ignoring me!-hic"

Lee ran at Kimimaro and did a series of random, sporadic kicks. His attacks were wild and uncouth. Kimimaro had a hard time keeping up with Lee's attacks then Lee dropped to the floor.

Lee had fallen asleep and was snoring.

I face-palmed and Kimimaro looked so done.

Kimimaro went to hit Lee with his bone sword but Lee dodged every single hit. He attacked Lee faster but Lee just dodged. Then Lee grabbed the blade with his feet then jumped up

Kimimaro started to swing at Lee with more vigor but Lee just dodged.

"Can't you see-hic-that I was-hic-trying to take a nap!"

Lee then did a flurry of kicks while doing a handstand then said

"Buzz-hic-buzz of you fly-hic"

Lee did some more kicks before he was able to hit Kimimaro in the stomach and send him flying

"How does it-hic-feel to be hit in the-hic stomach? Not very-hic-nice right? Now apologize to-hic-Kaze-chan!"

By this point I was done with drunken Lee. Sure it was funny but now he brought me into his drunken talk. I just face-palmed.

Then Lee charged Kimimaro then fell flat on his face. Lee yelled at Kimimaro some more and attacked. Lee then started to yell about how he was in the 'springtime of his youth' and just attacked Kimimaro. Kimimaro used Camellia Dance again but Lee was just way to fast. Lee then got one good punch on Kimimaro and Kimimaro was sent flying back. Then I noticed three chakra signatures.

That's when Kimimaro manipulated his bones and made them come out of his arm.

"I think it's time I sobered you up."

"What-hic-what are you talking about-hic. I'm not-hic-not drunk! I am-hic-underage-hic."

"Then whatever you are it's time to end it."

Kimimaro went at Lee but Lee just continued to dodge. Then when Lee went to hit Kimimaro in the chest, bones protruded and Lee was sent back, breaking him out of his drunken stupor. I could also feel the three chakra signatures coming closer.

Lee started to get up and get a good look at Kimimaro

"Huh? What has happened to _you_?"

"So your medicine has worn off? You're looking at my kekkei genkai. I am able to manipulate all of the bones in my body at will."

"Well…bone is bone so once it is broken there is no mending it!" Lee said as he went to attack Kimimaro.

Lee's kick was met with bone.

"I guess there is no choice." Lee said

He started to take the bandages off of his arms.

"Lee don't! You just got out of the hospital! If you do what I think you're going to do then you could damage your still healing body!" I yelled at him

"Kaze-chan it will be fine as long as I only open the first gate."

I knew I couldn't stop him. I tried to get up but the kicked I received had done some damage. I could feel blood leaking out but I got up anyways. If Lee needed my help I would give it to him. I also knew that Gaara was on his way. I felt his chakra along with Temari and Kankuro coming. Still, I needed to be there for Lee just in case he came too late.

Lee took off his bandages and started to run around Kimimaro. He got some great speed before kicking Kimimaro. Lee's kick was met with bone. I could see Lee wince in pain. His leg was trapped in the bone. I tried to go to Lee but the movement caused my stomach to burst in pain. I fell on one knee and looked to Lee. I felt so useless! But I guess that's what I get for fighting while I was still recovering.

Kimimaro was about to hit Lee when sand blocked the blow and sent Lee flying back. I sighed in relief. He came just in time. Lee was then picked up by the sand and brought back to…me?

I looked up to meet Gaara's eyes. He looked shocked to see me. I guess he thought he killed me back in the forest. Gaara looked back to Kimimaro.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro asked

"I am a shinobi of Suna and an ally of Konoha."

* * *

**And done!**

**I'm glad I finally got this Chapter done. Now we get to see Gaara again and see the new friendship between Kaze and Lee!**

**Question time!**

**What did you guys think? Did you like how Kaze handled Naruto and Lee when they were down? Did you like Tsunade's reaction to Kaze's remarkable healing? Do you like Kaze and Lee's new frienship? Did you like Kaze's reaction when she woke up? How was the fight with Kimimaro so far? Are you mad that I ended it early? Will I ever run out of questions?**

**The world may never know! lol**

**So leave a review to let me know what you think! Reviews are food for my ****_soul_**

**And if you guys were wondering, it was the gate that was healing Kaze. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**I also have a big thanks to all of you wonderful readers who Followed, Favorited, and reviewed!**

**Thanks a bunch**

** -TheAlleyCat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the song in this chapter, i just own my OC's

* * *

*Last time*

_"__Who are you?" Kimimaro asked_

_"__I am a shinobi of Suna and an ally of Konoha."_

* * *

*Now*

I looked at Gaara while he checked Lee and I. Lee was standing in a position to strike while I was on one knee clutching my stomach. Gaara took notice of the blood that dropped from Lee's arm.

"I'll handle this." He said monotonously

Lee looked at him with wide eyes and said

"No please. Just back me up."

Lee started to run at Kimimaro but was tripped by Gaara's sand. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Then Lee fell to the floor but was saved by the sand.

"I got sand in my mouth!" Lee yelled but was muffled by the sand

He got up and said

"Will you please let go of me! Ah!"

Gaara just glanced over Lee once more then said

"You're not doing anything in your present state. I've got this."

"Do not let your guard down; he uses his bones to attack!"

That's when I chimed in

"Gaara-san he is able to launch his bones and make them protrude from his body. Please be careful!"

Gaara looked at me with slightly wide eyes. I guess he expected me to hate him; not tell him to be careful.

"You're Sabaku no Gaara. You wield sand hence the name." Kimimaro said

Gaara just looked at Kimimaro with a blank stare, probably gauging what he would do next. Kimimaro retracted the bones that were protruding from his body and looked at Gaara. Then Kimimaro brought his hands up. With a sudden movement, Kimimaro launched the bones from his fingertips at us but Gaara's sand caught them all.

Kimimaro then repeated this over and over trying to hit Gaara but the sand was too fast. Gaara was able to deflect the bones and attack Kimimaro without even thinking about it. Seeing Gaara attack like this so closely, it was amazing and Kimimaro was able to dodge so effortlessly.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Rather a foolish nickname. You're nothing without that sand!"

Gaara just looked at Kimimaro before saying

"Suna Shigure"

A cloud of sand had formed over Kimimaro, covering him in sand. I also took note that Gaara had also tunneled his sand into the ground and captured Kimimaro by the legs.

"What a surprise." Kimimaro said sarcastically. Then he noticed the sand around his legs

"But as long as I have it I can do anything. The only fool here is you. If I need more sand I can use the ground we're standing on to make more." Gaara said

The sand then began to cover Kimimaro. It was twisting and shifting around him, making sure that he was completely covered. I just looked at the scene amazed.

"You did it!" Lee cried

"Not yet…"

Then Gaara took his hand and made it into a fist. The sand in response went from moving viciously around Kimimaro to imploding. Everything just went in and went still.

"When I look at this guy it reminds me of him. Uchiha had the same eyes as him." Gaara said

"The same eyes?" Lee replied

Gaara didn't answer him but I knew what he was thinking.

Then Kimimaro burst from the sand. He was missing some of his skin and I could see the layer of bone he created to stop the sand from crushing him.

"That was a lot of pressure. If I hadn't made a layer of bone beneath my skin I would have been crushed." Kimimaro said

"More bones. This guy's a freak, a monster." Gaara said

"He certainly is a nuisance." Lee said

"That's the last time I'll get caught in your sand." Kimimaro said.

I knew what Gaara was going to do next but I stopped him.

"Gaara-san, I want to try something. Can you use your sand to shield me if my plan backfires?"

Gaara looked at me and said

"You are in no condition to fight, let me handle this."

"Please I need to see something. If you think he's going to hurt me, use the sand to get me out of the way."

He sighed and let me pass

"So little girl you're going to fight me again?"

"You know it really pisses me off when you call me that." I said

I was going to try something new. It was something my dad had taught me during the chunin exams but I didn't get to try it, so I didn't even know if it would work. I took a moment to gather my strength and I charged Kimimaro. I tried to block out the pain from my stomach as I ran. I tried to make it seem as though I was going to attack from above. I reached Kimimaro and was met with a flurry of punches directed to me. I was able to block his attacks and set myself up for my own.

"Is that the best you can do little girl?"

I ignored him and continued to block his attacks. I ran behind him and feigned a punch to his head. He turned around and I crouched down. I used some chakra to push me forward and I took my arms and pushed them towards Kimimaro's chest. I then sent a strong pulse of chakra through my arms and made it surge through Kimimaro.

"Kazeshini style: Chakra Denryuu!"

My chakra surged through Kimimaro making him fly backwards with the force of my attack. What I had done was push my chakra into Kimimaro then solidified it when it went into his body. My dad had taught me how to do this when I was training my kekkei genkai. The only thing I could compare it to would be Black Star's soul force from Soul Eater. It did some major internal damage and it could go through his membrane of bone.

After my attack I dropped down to my knees in pain. I clutched my stomach and coughed up a little blood. I guess I over did it but I was able to get a hit on Kimimaro.

The Kimimaro got up but not without coughing up some blood.

"That was some jutsu girl. Tell me what was it?"

I smirked and said

"You're not the only one with a kekkei genkai."

"I see. It's a formidable kekkei genkai but it seems to have taken its toll on you." He responded

Then he came at me with alarming speed. I tried to back away but to no avail. The next thing I know, sand was shielding me and taking me to where Gaara was. I was placed next to Gaara and he looked at me before starting his jutsu.

Gaara went through a series of hand signs, sand lifting like a wave as he did so.

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!" Gaara yelled

A giant tsunami of sand erupted from the ground. It was incredible. There was so much sand that it was unbelievable. How could there be _that_ much sand? Then again this is a world where people can clone themselves without a second thought.

Then I saw Kimimaro trying to swim out of the sand but to no avail. The sand just swallowed him and dragged him under.

"You-you did it." Lee said in awe

"No. Not yet." Then he yelled

"Sabaku Taiso!"

All of the sand just imploded. It just flattened itself into the earth. I was shocked and I know my face showed it.

"That was incredible…" I murmured

"Yes." Lee agreed

"Why won't he give up?" Gaara asked

Lee responded with a shocked 'What?' and I just stood there. How could this guy still be alive? Then I remembered that Kimimaro was using the strength of his will. I knew he would go to any lengths to please that snake bastard.

Then Kimimaro burst from the ground, fully taken over by his curse mark. I could help but say

"So he's a freaking dinosaur now?"

Lee and Gaara just gave me matching looks clearly saying 'Really he's still alive and the first thing that pops into your head is that he looks like a dinosaur?' I just huffed. These guys have no sense of humor.

As Kimimaro made his way over Gaara yelled

"Sabaku Kyuu!"

But Kimimaro just stepped out of the sand like it was water! Then he charged at us! Gaara tried to capture him with the sand but he was too fast. Then Gaara knelt down and tried to block Kimimaro with a sand wall but he broke though and hit Gaara. Gaara was sent flying back until his sand caught him.

"Is that the best you can do with your ultimate defense? I must say I'm disappointed."

The Kimimaro noticed the sand shield that covered Gaara

"So you encased yourself in sand?"

The Lee burst in

"He is not your only opponent!"

Lee did a roundhouse kick but it did nothing. Then Gaara and I noticed Kimimaro's tail readying a strike and Gaara sent sand to protect Lee. The sand softened the blow but the tail still sent Lee flying.

"I'm getting tired of that sand." Kimimaro said

He then started to take out his spine. If I wasn't disgusted before I was now. I mean how could you just take out your spine like it was nothing? This guy has some serious issues.

"Clematis Dance. First the vine…"

Kimimaro sent his spine sword at Gaara and Gaara surrounded himself in sand. Kimimaro's spine wrapped around Gaara tightly but Gaara wasn't affected

"…Then the flower"

Kimimaro's arm turned into a bone drill like thing.

"This bone is my strongest. It will bore right through you, defenses and all!" Kimimaro said

He then coughed up a mouthful of blood.

Gaara's sand gathered together and formed a giant shield in the shape of Shukaku

"Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate!"

Kimimaro began to drill into the shield. It caved in a little but it didn't let the bone drill through. It went on like that for a few moments until the bones began to crack. Soon Kimimaro's bone just dissolved away.

"It's so strong"

"I took the hardest minerals from the ground and I fused it with the sand using my chakra." Gaara replied. He then continued by saying

"That's a very unusual jutsu. It's a kekkei genkai right?"

"Yes it is. It's the kekkei genkai of the Kaguya clan. But now it belongs to me and me alone."

"You are the last of your clan? Then your clan perishes today."

"That may be. My body has weakened considerably but I will still live on because I am not alone."

"You're not alone you say?"

"That's right. My life has furthered Orochimaru-sama's ambition. That means a part of me will live in Orochimaru-sama's heart forever."

That's when I chimed in

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but you mean absolutely nothing to that pedophilic snake bastard."

"What did you say? How dare you insult Orochimaru-sama! You know nothing about him! You haven't even met him!"

"Actually I have. I don't really want to go into details but I have met the guy. I know his kind;

always looking for the next subject, the next experiment to further his research. All he cares about is himself. To him, you were just another pawn, just another test subject to further his goals."

"I am and always will be important to Orochimaru-sama!"

"I must agree with Kazeshini-san. Orochimaru has brainwashed you and turned you into a sad little pawn." Gaara said

He then made a hand seal for a jutsu. That's when the sand started to swirl. Kimimaro soon started to sink into the sand. The sand used for the shield wrapped around the spine whip/sword and held Kimimaro in place. Kimimaro started to sink deeper and deeper into the sand.

"It is amazing that he still has chakra." Lee exclaimed.

I just nodded in agreement. I would have said something but if I had opened my mouth I knew I would have let out a pained yelp. The wound on my stomach had gotten really bad and was bleeding more. After my little speech my stomach had enough and blasted me with pain. It took everything I had not to drop and curl myself into a ball from the pain.

Kimimaro was struggling against the sand but to no avail.

"I will bury you two hundred meters under the surface of the earth under pressure so great that you won't be able to move a finger. You will be stuck there until the end of time." Gaara stated

Soon Kimimaro was completely swallowed by the swirling sand

"You did it!" Lee shouted

There was a brief moment of silence and then Gaara's face looked shocked. That's when bones started to burst from the ground. They were popping up like daisies! I was shocked. This is what sheer will power can do? Soon the bones started coming up where Lee and I were standing. I was sure we would be shish-kabobed but then the sand lifted us.

The sudden movement caused me to yelp in pain. Lee looked at me worriedly but I gave him a thumbs up, signaling that I was fine. He didn't look liked he believed me but he let it slide. I felt for Kimimaro's chakra and found that he still had some, but not much. I quickly took the chakra being careful not to take Orochimaru's charka. I knew that Gaara and Lee would be low on chakra and I had almost full reserves.

I didn't use much of my chakra until I did the chakra current. It didn't take much from me but I still took chakra so I could give my chakra to the boys. I didn't actually need my chakra so giving it to them would be less wasteful.

Gaara brought our section of sand to where his was.

"Thank you Gaara-san, you have saved me yet again. These powers of yours are truly remarkable." Lee said

"It's nothing really; I just manipulated the sand to do my bidding. It's second nature to me now." Gaara panted out.

My stomach was killing me so the only thing I could say without too much difficulty was

"Ditto."

Gaara just looked at me with wide eyes. I guess he thinks I hate him for almost killing me. I bet I sounded like it too because of the pain I was in.

"He was a tenacious opponent but we won't be seeing him again in this life." Gaara said

"Yes, good." Lee said

Gaara groaned and fell to his hands panting

"My strength is gone, we must descend."

That's when Kimimaro yelled

"I am not his pawn! He is the one! He is the one who gave my life meaning!"

All three of us turned around

"But how could the likes of you ever understand that!"

Kimimaro sent his drill towards Gaara's face. Without even thinking I sent a chakra pulse at Kimimaro and stole his remaining chakra. Once I did that he stopped, blood dripping from his mouth.

"He is dead…" Lee murmured.

Kimimaro was frozen in place and it looked like Gaara was too. Gaara just looked wide eyed at the now dead Kimimaro. Then he got out of his stupor and took us to the ground by the edge of the forest. Lee helped me to sit by the tree and then sat down.

Gaara sat next to me about an arm's length away.

"That was sheer luck. I should have been killed." Gaara said

"No it was not luck. Guy-sensei told me that a ninja makes his own luck." Lee exclaimed

"That meddlesome mother hen." Gaara murmured

"What! Guy-sensei id nothing of the sort! Yes he stepped in once but it was only because I was not strong enough. I thank you for saving me but I will not allow you to speak ill of my sensei." Lee ranted

I finally got the strength to speak

"Sorry to burst your bubble boys but both of you are wrong. It wasn't luck. I stole the last of Kimimaro's chakra, the chakra he used to attack you Gaara-san."

He looked at me with wide questioning eyes and said

"Why? Why would you save me?"

"It's not rocket science Gaara-san. You saved me so I returned the favor."

"But back at the chunin exams, I thought I had killed you."

"Technically you did kill me. I had died six times before I became stable."

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know…all I remember was you impaling me to that tree, darkness, pain, then waking up about a month later. Even Tsunade-sama doesn't know how I survived."

Both Gaara and Lee look at me in shock so I continued

"I haven't healed completely but I've healed enough so that it's not life threatening."

"I see…" Gaara said

"You never told me how serious your injury was Kaze-chan! How could you not have told me?" Lee yelled in worry

I was about to respond then Gaara spoke

"You must hate me for what I've done. Both of you."

Lee looked stunned while I said

"Gaara-san come here."

He looked at me warily but obeyed. Once he was within range, I smacked him upside the head. His sand didn't come to protect him like I thought it would so my hit was probably harder than what I intended it to be.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked rubbing the back of his head

"Why do you care? It's in the past." I said quoting Rafiki

"But you hurt me…" He responded. I was on a Lion King roll so I continued

"Yes the past can hurt…but the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it."

I then moved to smack Gaara again but he caught my hand this time

"See, you learned!" I exclaimed then I curled into myself because of the pain

Gaara's eyes widened in realization of what I had said and done. In my philosophical Lion King way, I had essentially forgiven what he had done and he knew that. Gaara then smiled a little then said

"Thank you Kazeshini-san…and are you alright? Is your wound hurting too much?"

I made a face

"You don't have to call me that. Actually, if you call me that again I will hit you. So please just call me Kaze. As for my wound, it hurts like no tomorrow but I'll live."

He nodded, looked to the sky and said

"Kaze-san, when I fought Naruto-san he spoke of you. He told me that you were the one to take him out of the darkness. When he fought me all I could see in his eyes was pain. I didn't understand that pain but now I do. I had hurt the people he cared for and in turn had hurt him. He held you in such high regards that the pain I had inflicted on you reflected on him. Lee-san, you're just like him. The way you regard your sensei is the same way Naruto-san regards Kaze-san. But what happens when the person you admire so much that you would die for them was not a virtuous person?"

"But that-that isn't possible!" Lee exclaimed

"I guess an evil person would be more preferable to loneliness." Gaara ended.

I took note of what Gaara said and looked to the sky. He still hasn't found a friend yet…I sighed and started to move.

"Kaze-chan! What are you doing?" Lee yelled at me

"Lee-san be quiet and sit down next to Gaara-san." I gritted out in pain

"But why? What are you going to do?"

I sighed again and said

"I'm going to give you guys my chakra."

Lee looked at me shocked and started to protest when I said

"Lee-san its fine! Don't worry about me. I actually don't need chakra like you do. It's part of my kekkei genkai. So please just sit still and let me do this."

Both boys nodded and didn't argue with me further. Lee knows from experience that you don't question an angry Kaze. I placed a hand on each or their chests and began to give them my chakra. Most people would feel drained from giving away their chakra but I didn't feel anything. I felt the same as if I had chakra. I guess it was a useful thing to have.

Once I was done I sat back down and waited for one of them to speak. I was surprised to find it was Gaara who spoke first.

"Why did you give us your chakra?"

"To put it simply, I won't be able to make the trip back. I pushed my body too far. So I gave you my chakra in hopes that you could help me back. I knew both of you were almost exhausted of your chakra and since I don't necessarily need my chakra, I gave it to you guys."

Gaara nodded and Lee looked like he was about to cry

"Such youth! Giving us your chakra so we could have the strength to help you! I am truly touched!"

"I don't really see why…what I did was kind of selfish…" I murmured but he didn't hear me. He just went on about 'youth' and the likes. Gaara and I shared a look of slight annoyance. Lee didn't notice and continued his rant.

* * *

Soon both boys had enough strength to head back to the village. I tried to get up and see if I could make it back but I ended up falling back down because of the pain.

"You won't be moving anymore in your current condition." Gaara said.

That's when he picked me up bridal style and began to walk to Konoha

My face turned red in embarrassment. I felt like a damsel in distress and I hated the fact that I pushed myself to hard. Then Lee made the most ridiculous comment I have ever heard

"You know Kaze-chan, it looks like Gaara-san and I just rescued you from an enemy. It's almost as if you were a stolen princess that is now being returned!"

If my face wasn't red before, it sure was now. I bet my face was as red as Gaara's hair! Then Gaara did something way out of character for him; he started to play along with Lee!

"You know he's right…you do look like a recued princess…Lee-san, should we start to call her Kazehana-hime?"

"What a most youthful idea Gaara-san!"

"You know I hate you both so much right now…" I muttered

"But why my dear Kazehana-hime?" Lee exclaimed

"Don't call me that! It makes me sound like a fragile little girl who can't do anything!"

"Given your present state the description is almost spot on." Gaara said

"You guys are so lucky I don't have any chakra right now." I muttered angrily

"What you happen if you had chakra Kazehana-hime?" Lee asked 'innocently'

"Both of you would be in a nightmare genjutsu." I threatened

"You wouldn't do that to your rescuer now would you?" Gaara asked as 'innocently' as Lee did

I glared at him and at Lee. I was also a little creeped out at how out of character Gaara was being. I sighed and said

"You know what? I'm done. I am officially done." I then proceeded to dramatically 'faint' in Gaara's arms.

This caused Lee to go into shock thinking that I had died or that I had actually fainted. Lee was freaking the freak out and I tried my hardest not to laugh at his plight.

"Kazehana-hime please open your eyes! Oh no! Gaara-san what should we do? She has fainted!"

Lee went on and on and I started to feel bad for the poor guy. I sighed again and 'woke up' so that Lee could stop his worrying.

"Lee-san I'm fine."

"Kazehana-hime! You are well! I was worried! You had fainted!"

I looked up at Gaara only to see he was giving me a pleading look. Well it wasn't really _pleading_ it was more like a blank look with eyes that said 'shut him up'.

"Lee-san it was a joke! I was pretending to the damsel in distress. You continued to call me Kazehana-hime so I decided to do what all princesses do after they're rescued."

"So…it was a …joke?" Lee asked

"You seem to like playing jokes on people." Gaara stated

"Yes it was a joke and I blame my teammates for making me this way. So please don't worry; I'm completely fine other than some pain." I said

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and said

"Some pain?"

"Ok a lot of pain. This thing hurts like nobody's business." I said

Gaara gave me a regretful look. I could see that he was truly sorry for what he had done. I sighed

"Gaara-san stop making that face. What happened, happened. It's in the past so just let it stay there."

He sighed and nodded, probably too tired to argue with me. We were all tired and just wanted to get to the village so we could rest.

* * *

It took about two hours to get back and by the time we arrived I wanted to kill those boys! They continued to call me Kazehana-hime and I was ready to put them in my genjutsu and kill them slowly and vey painfully. They were so lucky that I had no chakra and that my stomach hurt like a bitch.

"Please do not make that face Kazehana-hime!" Lee exclaimed

"I'll stop making the face when you stop calling me Kazehana-hime." I grumbled

"But you are the princess right now." Gaara said

I gave him a weird look. I mean how the hell am I supposed to react to him when he is being so out of character! I started to wiggle and try to get out of Gaara's arms but the pain in my stomach stopped me

"Kazehana-hime please do not move. You will only worsen your injury. We are almost there. Look the gates of the village are right in from of us." Lee said

I wanted to yell out in happiness. I no longer had to be carried like a 'princess' and maybe they could stop calling me Kazehana-hime!

As soon as we stepped foot into the village we were met with an angry Tsunade.

"What were the two of you thinking! Going out there and fighting in your conditions! And look at you Kazehana! You are lucky that I requested back up. That's it! You are on suspension until I deem you well enough to go on missions. That goes for you too Lee."

Lee and I both winced at the tone of Tsunade's voice and lowered our gazes. Then Tsunade sighed

"Let's get you to the hospital." Then she looked at Gaara and said

"Thank you for aiding these reckless fools."

"It was no trouble. I owe so much more to them than what I have done." Gaara replied

I grimaced and went to slap Gaara in the head but was stopped by his sand

"Damn that sand! And what did I say about the past?" I said angrily

"I apologize…Kazehana-hime." He ended with a small smirk

Damn him and his OOC-ness. And why was he still calling me that? Gah, I'm in way too much pain to care at this moment. That's when Tsunade raised an eyebrow and said

"Kazehana-hime?"

I opened my mouth to talk but Lee interrupted me and said

"Since our youthful flower was injured and in pain we wanted to make sure she was treated delicately. So we treated her like a princess and call her as such!"

Tsunade just laughed. I sent her a pleading look but I knew she wouldn't do anything since she had this mischievous look in her eyes. I shrank under her gaze and prayed to any god that would listen that I would not become the subject to Tsunade's schemes. But my prayers went unanswered when Tsunade said

"You're right Lee. Our dear Kazehana must be treated with delicacy. So that means she will be under observation at all times to make sure nothing unfavorable happens to our dear _princess_."

I blanched at Tsunade's words. Not only was I suspended from duties but now I was under observation? This world really does hate me. Then Tsunade sighed and said

"Let's get you three to the hospital."

* * *

When we got to the hospital Tsunade admitted us and she went to check on my wounds first.

"You really did a number on yourself Kazehana. Not only have you opened your wounds but you have also received more trauma to the area. It looks like you'll need to stay for another month at least."

"Another month!" I exclaimed

"You should count yourself lucky! Not many can sustain the damage you have and live to tell the tale, let alone heal well enough to return to their shinobi duties!" Tsunade snapped at me

I lowered my gaze and let her heal me. I know I was lucky to be alive but I hated being in the hospital. I just wanted to get out as fast as possible. There was still so much that I needed to do and get ready for and I couldn't do anything in the hospital. Tsunade then stood up and said

"That's about as much as I can do right now. I'll give you some pain medication but you have to take it easy. So that means your back in the wheelchair if you want to go out."

I groaned and resisted the urge to pout. I was suspended from my shinobi duties, forced to stay in the hospital for another month, was under 'observation', and now I was confined to the wheelchair again! I think Jashin has it out for me.

Tsunade then went to heal Lee and Gaara.  
"Lee that was very reckless of you. You just had surgery; your body wasn't ready for that kind of fighting. And Gaara, your injuries aren't that bad but I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here for at least three days. Also, I'm surprised you still have any chakra left. You as well Lee."

"We must thank Kazehana-hime for that." Lee said

"And why is that Lee?" Tsunade asked

"She gave us her chakra." Gaara replied monotonously

Tsunade turned around so quickly that I'm surprised she didn't give herself whiplash and yelled

"Are you out of your mind! Do you know how dangerous that was? Giving away your chakra when it could kill you!"

I glared at Lee and Gaara then replied

"I wasn't in any danger. It's part of my kekkei genkai. Unlike a normal person, I don't need chakra to live. I am able to completely get rid of my chakra and still be fine. I don't even get the effects of chakra exhaustion."

Tsunade blinked as if she just remembered something

"Kekkei genkai…that's right…your father told me about it when you were still in the coma…still that was very reckless of you!"

I hung my head and didn't talk any further. Tsunade finished attending to Gaara and Lee then left. I leaned back in my bed and all three of us sat in silence. We were silent for a good twenty minutes before I couldn't stand it and started humming Look Through My Eyes from Brother Bear. I love that song so much. I barely got through humming the first verse before Lee asked

"What song are you humming?"

"Huh? Oh…it's called Look Through My Eyes."

"Does it have words?" Lee asked curiously

"It does."

"Will you sing?" He asked wide eyed and pleadingly

"I…uh…I can't really sing…" I said lamely

"That's not true." Gaara said

I looked at him owlishly

"I've heard you sing before…it was soothing."

I kept my owlish look and tried to remember when he could have heard me. Then I remember that time by the river during the chunin exams. I wanted to slap myself for not realizing he was there sooner at the time.

"Is that true Gaara-san?" Lee asked excitedly

Gaara just nodded at Lee

"Kazehana-hime will you please sing?" Lee asked me with puppy dog eyes that could kill

Usually I could withstand the look but have you ever seen Lee with the look? I think not! Seriously this guy could probably make Sasori melt with that look! And Sasori is a freaking _puppet_!

I sighed

"Fine I'll sing."

"Thank you so much Kazehana-hime!"

I didn't want to sing like Phil Collins so I didn't crescendo like him. Instead, I made the song like a lullaby. Lee looked at me with anticipation as I began

There are things in life you learning  
And, oh, in time you'll see  
It's out there somewhere, it's all waiting  
If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find  
There's a better place if you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
But out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find  
There's a better place if you look through my eyes

All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand

Take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find

Oh, just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find  
You'll find a better place if you look through my eyes

Just take a look through my eyes  
If you look through my eyes  
Take a look through my eyes

I ended the song softly. I looked to see Lee almost in tears and Gaara with his eyes closed looking peaceful. I also noticed there were people by the door. They were probably listening to me. I blushed at the thought.

"Kazehana-hime…that was truly amazing *sniff* your voice was truly beautiful." Lee was crying and sniffing

I blushed harder at his comment and said

"I wasn't that good…"

"That is where you are wrong! You were truly remarkable!" Lee exclaimed

I sighed and let him praise me. I couldn't argue with Lee, he was just too much, so I let him win.

Lee continued to rant about my 'youthful' and 'beautiful' singing until a person came into the room.

"Kazehana you better have a good explanation as to why you're here young lady!"

My eyes widened at the person.

"Tou-san!" I said yelped out

He just glared at me. I shrank under his angry gaze.

"Hehe…well you see…that's a funny story…" I said sheepishly

He just continued to glare.

I was so dead

* * *

**And Break!**

**That was eventful! I hope you guys liked it! I know that this was one of my favorite chapters to write.**

**Now it's question time!**

**What did you think of the fight? Did you like the fact that Kaze was still injured and somewhat handicapped during the fight? Did you like the heart to heart talk with Gaara and Lee? How was the trip back to the village? Did you like the 'fluff'? What about Kaze's punishment from Tsunade? Did you like the song? How will Kaze calm down her father? Will these questions ever end? **

**The world may never know! **

**Anyways, let me know what you think with a review! They are food for my ****_soul_**

**Here is my thank you to those wonderful people who Followed, Favorited, and reviewed! They mean a lot to me so I thank you with all my heart!**

**Thanks a bunch **

**-TheAlleyCat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my OC's

_"__Kazehana you better have a good explanation as to why you're here young lady!" _

_My eyes widened at the person._

_"__Tou-san!" I said yelped out_

_He just glared at me. I shrank under his angry gaze. _

_"__Hehe…well you see…that's a funny story…" I said sheepishly_

_He just continued to glare._

_I was so dead._

"Seriously! What were you thinking?" he chided me

I looked down. I knew he would be mad but I didn't know he would be _this_ upset. I guess I misjudged his reactions. I was so caught up in trying to help Lee that I forgot that my father would be worried sick. But, I also knew that he would probably ground me for eternity so I resorted to apologizing and using the eyes. I slowly looked at him with unshed tears in my eyes and my voice quivering a little to add effect.

"I'm sorry Tou-san. I wasn't thinking. Once I heard that Sasuke-san had left from Naruto-kun, I wanted to help. I thought I had healed enough for me to fight but I guess I was wrong *insert sniff*. If it weren't for Lee-kun and Gaara-san, I would probably be much worse." I ended slowly looking up at my father with wide, watery eyes.

My dad winced when he saw my teary state. I smirked internally. The eyes never fail! Then he cleared his throat and spoke

"That still doesn't change what you have done." He said 'sternly'

I got him hooked but now I just need to push a little harder to make him break. I looked down again and said

"I'm so sorry Tou-san, I really am. I had thought my injuries were fine now and that I could fight but I was very wrong. I wasn't ready and for that, I injured myself further and made you worry about me even more than you already were. Can you ever forgive me Tou-san?" I ended in a whisper. Now to finish him.

I slowly looked up and when I met his gaze, I let a single tear slip down my face. Once he saw that tear I knew he was done for. I could see my dear father cracking, his stern walls crumbling to little bits with my apology and tears. Once he cracked he ran and hugged me.

"Shh, don't cry Kazehana. It's ok. I know your heart was in the right place when you left but you need to think about yourself sometimes. I was just worried because I almost lost you once and I didn't want that to happen again. So please don't cry!" my dad choked out.

I was doing a happy dance in my head for my small victory. I had my dad wrapped around my finger so a well worded apology, the eyes, and a single tear would make him break. But to make sure he didn't see through my little act, I had to continue to be regretful of my actions.

"I'm still so sorry Tou-san. I just wanted to help my friends." I sobbed

"I know sweetheart, I know. You just had me really worried that's all." He said softly

That's when he noticed that he had an audience. Gaara and Lee were looking at the scene with unreadable expressions.

"Ne, Kazehana, why don't you introduce me to your friends." He said with a nod towards the boys

I nodded my head at my father. Sure I would have rather not introduced them, especially Gaara since I have no idea what my father would do to him if he found out that Gaara was the one to hurt me, but I can't really tell my dad no. He would assume that I liked one of them and scare the shit out of them and I would be friendless. I should know he did that to Izaya and Daiki.

"The boy to my left is Lee-san and the one to my right is Gaara-san. Both of them helped me in the fight and brought me back safely." I said

"I want to thank you boys for taking care of my daughter. She would have been much worse if you hadn't helped her." My dad said

Gaara looked away from my father then spoke

"You shouldn't thank me. It was because of me that your daughter was hurt in the first place."

"What do you mean Gaara?" my father asked slowly

This is what I had feared. Why did you have to open your damn mouth Gaara?

"I was the one…the one who impaled her during the invasion. I was the reason she almost died." Gaara ended softly, regret lacing his voice heavily

My father narrowed his eyes at Gaara. I could see that my father was deep in thought and was thinking of what he wanted to say to Gaara. I took that time to pray that my father wouldn't try to kill Gaara at that very moment. I had already forgiven him and I hope that my father would do the same. I heard my dad take in a breath and sigh.

"Tell me, did you do what you did because you were ordered to?"

"No. I did what I did because I wanted to." Gaara said softly

My father looked directly at Gaara and said

"For the longest time whenever I tried to picture the person who almost killed Kazehana, I would picture some random shinobi who looked demonic. I would always imagine that their eyes were full of malice and insanity and that when they had hurt my daughter, they felt nothing but pleasure."

"You weren't that far off." Gaara interrupted

My dad just raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner and looked at Gaara in a way that said 'explain'

"The only way I thought I could further my existence in this world was to take the lives of others. I relished their pain and bathed in their blood." Gaara said bitterly

For a moment it looked like my dad was going to do something drastic but then he calmly spoke

"And now?"

"I'm still a monster. My past will forever mark me as such." Gaara said solemnly

I was fed up with Gaara's whole 'I'm a monster so just hate me' attitude and I grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a spoon, and I threw it at him.

It didn't hit him because of that damned sand but it got his attention

"Gaara-san, what did I tell you about the past?" I said irritably

He didn't answer me and I grabbed another random object that was lying around-which happened to be a marker- and threw it at him and said/yelled

"I said it belongs in the past damn it!"

Gaara's sand caught the marker and Gaara refused to look at me. That's when my dad started to laugh. I took my pillow and threw it at my dad and asked

"Why are you laughing Tou-san?"

He didn't answer me and continued to laugh. First he was serious and now he's laughing! What the hell!

"I'm-I'm sorry Kazehana but this was funny. The way you threw the spoon at him was the same way you throw senbon. I just thought it was ironically funny." My dad managed to say

I just narrowed my eyes at him

"Who are you and what have you done with my Tou-san? My Tou-san isn't bipolar."

"You wound me musume." My dad exclaimed while clutching his heart

"Be lucky I don't actually have my senbon." I muttered grumpily

My dad and I started bickering and Lee and Gaara just shared looks of confusion as to what was happening at the very moment. I guess they didn't realize that this was normal for my father and me and if Naruto was here, he would have chimed in. I guess it's a family thing. But anyways, when Gaara and Lee shared a look my father noticed and continued his talk with Gaara from where he left off

"I now see that I was wrong to think that a monster had almost taken my daughter away from me. Looking at you, I know that you were lost. You still are but at least you know where the path is. You were lost and you didn't know anything other than what your village made you feel. Now you know better and I know you are looking for the path to redemption. The monster I imagined would never have regretted harming my daughter. That is how I know you aren't a monster."

"For all that I have done there is no better title for me." Gaara said solemnly

"Not true. You may have been a monster but something changed and now you're on your way to becoming human. It will take some time before I fully forgive what you have done but know that I do thank you for helping my daughter now." My father ended

Gaara didn't know how to respond to my dad so he just looked at him in awe.

"Did I surprise you with my reaction to your revelation?" my dad said with a small smile

Gaara didn't answer. My guess is that Gaara didn't ever think that my father would even consider forgiving him for what he did to me. My dad chuckled at his dilemma and said

"Speak or forever hold your piece."

Gaara still said nothing. I guess he was still in shock. Maybe I should find something else to throw at him and maybe that damned sand of his wouldn't get in the way this time. I sneakily found another small object, a chopstick, and began to position it to throw. Then my dad cleared his throat

"Kazehana I have to get going now. The teachers need me back at the academy."

Damn it! He saw me getting ready to throw it at Gaara! I quickly hid the chopstick before Gaara could see it and said

"I understand Tou-san. And don't worry; I'll be here when you're done."

He raised an eyebrow and said

"Are you sure about that?"

"I assure you that I will be here. Besides, Tsunade-sama made it very clear that I'm not allowed to go anywhere." I grumbled angrily

"Alright. I'll see you later." My father stated with a chuckle

"Oh and boys, make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble."

With that, my father left.

"Your father seems very kind Kazehana-hime." Lee said

"He is. He's also very protective of me. I'm all he has left so he doesn't want to lose me, so I'm sorry if he was a bit harsh Gaara-san." I said

"Don't worry; I was actually expecting something a lot worse then what happened. I guess I should count myself lucky."

For some reason I was getting very sleepy and could barely listen to what Gaara was saying. I leaned down against my bed and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

*next day*

When I came to, I wasn't very happy. I guess the nurse forgot to give me my pain medication or something and I was _not_ happy. I decided to let everyone know about my foul mood by releasing my killer intent. I have been training to do this and I'm very proud to say that I was quite skilled. One time, I was even able to make _Ibiki_ flinch from it. That was a good day.

So as I became more aware and awake I called for a nurse so they could give me some meds. I called and yelled- well I didn't really yell because Lee was sleeping, so I just continuously pushed the button on my bed- until someone finally came.

The person who showed up was Tsunade.

"How can I help you Kazehana?" she said with a ghost of a smirk on her lips

I gave her my coldest glare and spoke slowly with as much venom as I could muster and said

"Do you have _anything_ to do with the reason I don't have my pain medication?"

I know it was a bit dramatic on my part but my body felt like a truck ran over it. I should know how that feels! I was hit by one! Though I was in a car…but anyways I was in pain and I needed my meds!

Before Tsunade spoke, I saw her shiver slightly. I guess I scared her.

"I had asked the nurses to refrain from giving you the pain medication because I wanted to see the extent of the damage you took without drugs in your system." She smirked more noticeably

My glare became colder at her smirk and I could see Tsunade's eyes widen in fear just a bit. She even took a little step back before talking again.

"I will examine you now and give you your medication right after."

She rushed to my side and began to look me over. With each passing minute the pain got worse and my killing intent rose. Had I been paying attention, I would have seen Lee and Gaara on my sides looking at me wide eyed and taken back.

"You really did a number on yourself. I'll give you the medication now but know that I wasn't joking when I said you will have to stay here for another month and I _will _make you use the wheel chair and make you have an escort."

I didn't respond to her, I just waited for the medications to do its job. Besides if I had said something it would have been extremely rude and I didn't want to further my punishment.

After about ten minutes the medicine did its job and the pain had almost completely gone, all that was left was a dull throb. My mood had also improved and there was no more KI. The wonders of meds! Man I sound like a drug addict!

Suddenly there was a ruffle of sheets and I almost jumped. I looked around quickly and saw that Lee had come out from under the sheets. I blushed a bit knowing that both boys had seen me at my worst.

"Kaze-chan you're scary when you're in pain." Lee squeaked out

My blush grew

"I'm sorry Lee-kun. I didn't mean to scare you." I mumbled out

Then I heard a raspy chuckle to my right

"I didn't know you had it in you to be so scary." Gaara said

I raised my eyebrows questioningly and said

"You thought that was scary? Please that was me just throwing a tantrum."

Gaara then raised his non-existent eyebrows with a look that said 'really?'

Just as I was about to respond the door of our room burst open and an all too familiar voice yelled

"Bitch what the hell were you thinking! Why the fuck did you just take off like that?"

Izaya had come to visit along with Daiki.

"Calm the fuck down ya jerk! You're in a damned hospital!" I yelled back

"Don't you dare tell me to fucking calm down!"

"I already said it."

"I fucking hate you, ya know that?"

"I love you too Izaya-kun" I said sarcastically

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Assbutt!"

"Idjit!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Loser!"

"Doofus!"

Izaya and I just had a mini glare-off and stayed like that for a good minute before we burst out laughing. We just laughed at our insults and at ourselves. Laughing is a good way to get rid of stress, especially when we're ninjas. So we just laughed until I started crying from laughing too much.

"It's good to see you're not dead." Izaya managed to say through his laugh

"I think Death took a vacation so no worries." I replied

"How do I put up with you two?" Daiki chimed in.

"You have no right to say anything Daiki-kun! You're worse than me!" I yelled at him

"How am I worse than you?" He yelled back

I just raised my eyebrow and gave him the look that said 'do you really want me to go there?' He backed off knowing that I would always win. For anyone who knows me, don't bet against me; you will lose.

I was getting bored and I didn't know what to do to pass the time. Then a thought popped into my head and I said

"Boys, who wants to take a trip down memory lane?"

"I fucking do!" Izaya exclaimed

Daiki just looked at the two of us with a fearful expression and said

"You wouldn't dare!"

Izaya and I gave him matching Cheshire grins and I turned to Lee and Gaara and asked

"Would you two care to hear some stories to pass the time?"

Lee and Gaara both looked a little apprehensive before nodding their heads

"Good. Now, which story should we tell them first Izaya-kun?"

"Hmm, how about our first escort mission?"

I cringed at the memory of our escort mission. I sighed and began

"So the escort mission…Ibiki-sensei had just told us to meet him at the Hokage tower…"

*Flashback*

I was walking towards the Hokage tower because Ibiki had just called us there randomly. I guess we had another mission. Oh joy! More fences to paint or groceries to get. Now I know how Naruto feels when he complained to the Hokage about getting a better mission. But we've only been genin for a little over three months so the wave mission won't start for a while.

I finally made it to the tower to see only Ibiki was there along with the Hokage. Izaya and Daiki must be running late. I exchange a glance with Ibiki and patiently wait for my teammates to finally arrive.

About five minutes later they show up huffing and puffing.

"You two are late." Ibiki stated gruffly

Daiki looked at our sensei fearfully while Izaya just looked at him and said

"Sorry, someone told me to go to hell and I got a bit lost, but I'm here now."

Ibiki just glared at him and made a motion for us to follow him. We went into the tower and met with the Hokage.

"You had a mission for us?" Ibiki inquired

"Yes. I have an escort mission for your team if you want it." The Hokage replied happily

"We will take it. Any objections team?"

All three of us shook our heads.

"Good. Now why don't you come in now?" The Hokage said to the door

The door opened slowly and a figure shyly stepped inside.

"Are these the people who are going to protect me?" a high pitched, childish voice asked

"Yes. Now why don't you introduce yourself." The Hokage said

The person who stepped inside was a little girl, maybe five or six, with big green eyes and purple hair tied in a neat bun, wearing a very fancy black kimono with pink sakura petals and a pink obi to match. All in all she was an adorable little girl.

"My name is Momoko, Nanami. I'm pleased to meet you." She said sweetly.

"You four will be guarding Momoko-hime. She is going to her summer home near the border of the Fire country. The journey should be easy enough and the worst thing you may come across would be a couple of bandits, so this is a C Rank mission. You may depart as soon as you're ready."

"Understood Hokage-sama." Ibiki said gruffly

All three of us nodded our heads towards the Hokage and took our leave. Nanami followed us out and Ibiki turned to her and said

"We will be leaving in five minutes. My team just needs to pack their stuff and then we'll be off."

She just nodded her head and left to go who knows where.

Izaya, Daiki, and I left to go get our stuff for the mission. It didn't take us long to get our stuff because Ibiki had drilled us into getting everything in under five minutes. Ibiki's reasoning was 'If the village was under attack, we needed to move quickly and effectively' so he made us do relay races to get us prepped.

Only five minutes passed before all three of us made it to the gates of Konoha and there to greet us was Ibiki and the little girl whose name I didn't care to remember.

"Good, you guys came right on time." Ibiki proclaimed

"Wow you guys got ready so fast! Are you sure you have everything you need to protect me?" the girl, Nanami I remembered, exclaimed

Izaya being Izaya said

"Of course! What do you take us for? Unlike all of the other teams with sucky sensei's, Ibiki-sensei taught us how to get what we need and be ready in less time that we took to prepare for our mission with you, brat!"

I could see a small gleam of pride in Ibiki's eyes but he also gave a pointed look at Izaya which clearly said 'watch what you say'

"If you don't have any objections we shall begin our journey." Ibiki said in a stiff voice.

"We may begin." Nanami said sweetly

I thought she was so adorable! I mean I have a soft spot for kids. Always have and always will. I couldn't wait to have some kids of my own but I was _not _looking forward to childbirth. My eighth grade science teacher had shown us a video of a lady giving birth. The video showed _everything_. And I mean _everything_. I was scarred for life. Well, that life. This is a new one so hakuna matata.

So we took off to Nanami's summer home.

It was probably an hour into the journey before Nanami began to complain.

"My feet hurt. May we take a break?" She asked

Ibiki just nodded and gave us a signal to check the perimeter so we could rest. We did a clean sweep and returned to our client. Once we were back we sat down and rested.

"You guys must be really strong to not be tired after all this walking." Nanami said while looking at the boys. She was completely ignoring me!

"This is nothing! Our daily training is way harder than this!" Daiki exclaimed

"That is amazing!" Nanami exclaimed. I could literally see the hearts in her eyes as she looked at Daiki.

Aww! That's so cute! She has a crush on Daiki! Then I felt a disturbance in the force. Well I felt an unknown chakra signature heading our way. It just sounds cooler saying that the other way. Maybe I should say that my chakra senses were tingling!

While I thought about that, I gave a look to Ibiki saying that I felt a potential enemy. He nodded and gave the signal to surround Nanami and protect her. We did so and Nanami was confused as to why we were doing this.

That's when a bandit came into view. It wasn't a group of bandits, just the one. How stupid could this guy be? But maybe he was a ninja or something; who knows?

Izaya, Daiki, and I guard Nanami while Ibiki dealt with the bandit.

"Lookie here! A little princess and her brat protectors! And then there's you big fella! It must be my lucky day." The bandit slurred

He sounded…drunk. Like, I just downed eight bottles of pure vodka drunk.

Ibiki just stood still and looked to our little group and said

"Who wants the honors of taking this man on?"

I wanted to do it but I saw the look on Daiki's face and didn't say anything. Izaya must have seen the look too because he also didn't say anything, he just pouted. Then Daiki stepped forward and went to Ibiki's side.

"Wha? Brat, what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think you can take me on? Puh-lease!"

The drunken bandit said and Daiki took a defensive stance.

"Da fuck you think you doin? Why you falling down for?"

I had to hold myself back from giggling at the poor bandit. He was drunk off his rocker and his speech was becoming…_impaired_.

The bandit looked like he had enough and took out a knife and clumsily swung it at Daiki. Daiki just side stepped and stuck his foot out so the bandit would trip. The poor bandit fell flat on his face and made a pathetic oof sound.

"Why you brat! That hurt! When I find the real you you're soooo gonna get it!"

Daiki took this opportunity to knock the drunken bandit out.

"Wow! Daiki-kun you're amazing!" Nanami squealed

Her high pitched squeal hurt my poor ears but it was still kind of cute. She just needs to grow up a little so she doesn't continue to sound like a squawking bird. She continued to praise Daiki for the rest of the day. By the time we set up camp for the night I was rubbing my temples from the headache the girl had caused.

"Ibiki-sensei how much farther until we drop her off?" I asked my sensei who looked as fed up with the child as I did.

"We should reach her home by nightfall tomorrow if we don't take too many breaks and we don't run into any more trouble." My sensei replied

I nodded and went to get some wood for the fire.

When I came back, I placed the wood next to Ibiki so he could make the fire to his liking and sat in between Daiki and Izaya. As I did so, Nanami gave me a dirty look. I didn't know a five year old could give that kind of look. But I didn't mind her and I took out a ration bar and started to eat.

"How could you eat something like that?" Nananmi said snootily

I was about to answer when Izaya stepped in for me

"She's eating that because it's food. Out on missions shinobi don't have the luxury of eating gourmet food. So we eat ration bars to keep up our strength."

"So you eat those because you can't make your own food? I thought that's why women became ninja's…so they could take care of the men while on missions." Nanami said

I nearly choked on my ration bar. How dare that twerp! I am a shinobi! And a damn good one at that! I swallowed then spoke in a calm manner

"Women become shinobi because they want to protect their village and precious people. We are not there to take care of the men. We are there to fight alongside the men."

"That's stupid! Women shouldn't become warriors. They should be doted on and protected. They should care for their husbands and raise the children and be perfect house wives. And besides, women don't make good warriors, they aren't strong enough" Nanami stated

"Women are strong. Some women can even out match men in battle. I agree that women should be protected to some degree but they are capable of protecting themselves." Izaya said

Izaya was a girl back before our reincarnation and he was a strong feminist as well. So hearing this little brat saying that women can't do shit pissed off not only me but Izaya as well.

"I'm saying things as I see them. Daiki-kun jumped right into battle with that bandit but Kazehana-san stayed behind. From that I could tell that she was weak and relied on you men to protect not only me but her as well." Nanami ended seemingly pleased with herself

I was two seconds away from beating the living shit out of that brat and Ibiki knew that so he stepped in

"Kazehana may appear to be a frail girl but she is strong. She is actually one of the most impressive students I have ever taught. So I implore you not to make assumptions based on one fight. I can assure you that Kazehana is one of the best shinobi of her generation. If she wasn't then she wouldn't be on my team."

I was just about to hug the living shit out of my sensei. I mean not only did he stand up for me, he even said I was one of the most impressive students that he's taught _and _that I'm one of the best shinobi of my generation! I was beaming from ear to ear after he said that. I mean how many people can say they were praised by Ibiki Morino? Then Nanami opened her mouth

"Then why does she need you to stand up and say these things? If she was really that good then she wouldn't need you to say anything."

That's it! I've had enough of this girl!

"Excuse me Momoko-_sama_ but my sensei spoke on my behalf because I knew that if I were to say anything you would think I was lying trying to defend myself. But I see that you won't believe that I am a capable shinobi no matter what I do or say so I shouldn't waste my breath on an uneducated little brat who knows nothing of the shinobi way of life."

BAM! Eat that you little shit!

Nanami just looked at me and I could see tears forming in her eyes. Hey she may be like five but she is a brat who needed to have her eyes opened.

*Trip summary*

After that eventful night, we all went to bed and woke up early so we could be on our merry way. We made it to Nanami's summer home without any more incidents. Nanami was surprisingly quiet the rest of the trip and for that I was glad. I didn't need her sexist comments. Once that was done we made our way back to Konoha…

*Present*

"So after that we just went home with no problems." I finished

"That seemed almost normal…" Lee said

"Oh, well if you wanted a funny story all you had to do was ask!" I exclaimed

"Which story do you plan on telling them Kaze-chan?" Daiki said a bit fearfully

"Well I could tell them about the baby sitting mission, the dog sitting mission, the time we had to watch the kids at the academy, or that thing right before the chunin exams where we pranked Mizuki-sensei." I listed

"Hmm…how about one of the missions outside of the village?" Izaya asked

"So that means we could tell them about the secret sake delivery, the false god mission, or the…oh I know which one to tell them!"

"Which mission?" Daiki asked

"The one that Ibiki-sensei left us."

"Ohh…_that_ mission." Daiki said

Once Izaya realized what mission I was talking about he started laughing. Then Lee turned to Gaara and said

"What mission could they have done that would make Tsuneo-san laugh like that?"

Gaara just shrugged his shoulders

"Ok boys this mission is our most memorable one do date. It started when we got a mission to help a village in the Land of Rice…"

*Flashback"

"So where the hell are we going sensei?" Izaya asked for the hundredth time

"We are going to stop a rodent problem in the Land of Rice. Now quiet!" Ibiki replied

We had gotten a mission that morning because the Land of Rice was having a 'rodent problem' whatever that means. So we were walking for about three days before we made it to the village.

The village wasn't anything special and I didn't really notice anything weird but according to the village leader, there was a rodent problem. We got to the village and went to an inn so we could rest for a bit.

"I'm going to see the village leader now so when I get back we will officially start the mission." Ibiki stated then left

"So did you guys see anything wrong here?" Daiki asked

"Nope. There was a problem with people's attitude but other than that nothing." Izaya replied

"What could they mean by rodent problem?" I asked more to myself than to my teammates

Ibiki came maybe ten minutes later with a random person. All three of us got up and followed our sensei out of the room and we started walking into a forest near the village. The forest looked like something trampled through it.

"What the fuck?" came Izaya's uncouth comment

The official looking random dude that came with us looked at Izaya with displeasure. I guess he isn't a fan of vulgar language. I guess most stuck up snobs don't like inappropriate language, they're too classy for that. Haha, yeah right.

Anyways when we got to a clearing we all stopped.

"This is the lair of the beast. I hope you will be able to stop it. Good luck children." The random person said

"Ibiki-sensei what does he mean?" Daiki asked

"You three will take care of this problem on your own. I will have no hand in this at all. So if you succeed or fail, it's all on you." Ibiki ended with a smirk.

"You're just fucking with us right sensei?" Izaya asked

"Nope and good luck."

With that our ever so wonderful sensei left us.

"Do we even know what the fuck we're supposed to be hunting? I mean what the actual fuck?" my green haired teammate exclaimed

"We're looking for a rodent." came Daiki's clever response.

"Great! We're looking for a fucking rat in a fucking forest! This is going to be so fucking easy!"

"We don't need your sarcasm Izaya-kun. We know that this is a bullshit mission but we're also getting paid to do this so calm yourself." I said

We all sighed and sat in a circle

"So do we even know what _kind _of rodent we're looking for?" I asked the boys

"Nope." Daiki said

"Let's name different forest rodents." Izaya chimed

"Rats"

"Chipmunks"

"Beavers"

"Mice"

We went on listing different rodents until there was a huge crash. We all jumped and went into our defensive positions. Whatever we had thought this thing was, was huge! We waited in anticipation for this creature to rear its ugly head.

It was coming closer and closer

Thump

Crash

Boom

This thing came closer and closer until…

"A _squirrel_!" all three of us yelled

"You have got to be kidding me?" I yelled

"It's a fucking _squirrel_! Jashin fucking damn it! Why the fuck is there a giant ass fucking _squirrel_?" Izaya yelled after me

"We shall name it Steve!" Daiki chimed in

"Daiki-kun we can't name it Steve. Steve isn't a normal name here and people would question your naming skills." I said

"Well name this fucking thing after we kill it!" Izaya screamed at us

Daiki and I nodded and we started our attack.

We hit this thing with a barrage of explosive tags and kunai but it just brushed it off without batting an eye. We continued this type of explosive attack until we were all out of tags.

"Why won't this thing die?" Daiki yelled

We just continued to hit it with kunai

*3 hours later*

We were running out of kunai and shuriken. We had thrown all of our weapons at this thing but they seemed to just bounce off of its coat.

"Guys I'm going to try and hit it with my senbon and see if I can paralyze it" I said to my teammates

They both nodded and I grabbed a couple of needles and aimed. I used a bit of chakra when I threw them and made sure they would at least pierce its skin. I hit the damned thing but my senbon did _nothing_!

The squirrel twitched a bit but it continued its attack

*6 hours later*

We have been fighting this thing for the whole fucking day! It's almost night time and this damned thing is still alive! I've hit this thing with everything I could! I've used everything in my arsenal and this thing is still alive!

"The fuck! Why won't this thing fucking die?" Izaya huffed out

We were all out of breath and tired and getting chakra exhausted. But this this was still kicking and it had as much energy as when we began. Then I had an idea! I should take this things chakra!

I sent out my chakra to collect whatever that damned squirrel had. This has to work!

But alas! That thing was still alive even after its chakra was gone! How in the fucking hell?

"Did you take this fuckers chakra yet Kaze-chan?" Izaya yelled

"I did and it won't fucking die!" I yelled back

"That's because it's Steve!" Daiki said

Izaya and I rolled our eyes because we were too tired to yell at him

*12 hours later*

We have been fighting this damned squirrel for over a _day_. We fought this thing through the night and the damned thing is still alive! All three of us had just collapsed from exhaustion since we have been fighting this thing for over 21 hours.

"How-huff-is this thing-huff- still alive?" I was able to say

"Because-huff- it's Steve-huff." Daiki said

"Stop with-huff- the fucking-huff-Steve shit" Izaya tried to yell

We were all dead. We couldn't move anymore and that piece of shit squirrel was still being a dick and throwing acorns at us. I had enough of this damned squirrel and I found a small, smooth pebble and with my last remaining strength sat up and yelled

"I am so fucking done with your shit you fucking rodent!" and I proceeded to throw said pebble at the squirrel.

My aim was spot on and I hit the fucker right between the eyes. Then the most unbelievable thing happened.

The squirrel that had lived through

Kunai attacks

Shuriken attacks

Scythe attacks

Clone attacks

Explosives

Paralysis

Chakra depletion

Had died.

It died because I hit it

With a **_pebble_**

Not a rock or a stone or some other huge, heavy object, but a fucking **_pebble_**!

I defeated a giant squirrel with a pebble. I'm a fucking boss!

*Present*

"So after I hit the squirrel with the pebble, it died and we went back to the village to tell Ibiki-sensei that our job was done." I finished

"You mean to tell me that you killed a giant squirrel with a _pebble_?" Gaara asked me

"I still have the pebble to prove it!" Daiki interjected

"Really?" Lee asked

Daiki pulled out the pebble from his kunai holster and showed it to Lee and Gaara.

"Daiki-kun it's actually my turn to have the pebble now." I said

"What do you mean Kaze-chan?" Lee asked confused

"We take turns carrying the pebble because it's our good luck charm. We each have it for a week then give it to the next person." Daiki explained for me

Lee nodded in understanding and stopped his questioning. I raised my hand towards Daiki so he would give me the pebble.

Once it was in my grasp I started to throw it from one hand to the other.

"So, anymore stories for you guys?" I asked Gaara and Lee

Lee was about to open his mouth when a nurse came in

"It's time for your medicine Kazehana-san. This will make you sleepy alright?" She said in a sickeningly sweet tone

I nodded at her and let her do her job.

"Also visiting hours are over so please see yourselves out." The nurse said to Izaya and Daiki.

"See ya later bitch!" Izaya yelled as he walked out the door

"Bye jerk" I retorted

"Bye Kaze-chan! And protect the pebble!" Daiki said as he left the room

The nurse just gave him a questioning look before she saw the pebble in my hand. She tried to take it from me but I stopped her when I said

"You touch this pebble and the wrath of Steve the Squirrel will rain upon you."

The nurse looked as though she would wet herself and she left the room.

"Was scarring the nurse necessary Kazehana-_hime_?" Gaara said in a mocking tone

"Of course it was! She was going to take my pebble! And stop calling me that!" I yelled at him

Then I started to feel woozy and everything started to get blurry.

"These meds sure do work fast." I slurred

"What do you mean?" Lee asked worriedly

I didn't really answer him because my world was fading. The last thing that left my lips was

"Hello darkness my old friend…"

**And that's a wrap!**

**Hello my lovely readers! As you can see i'm not dead. **

**I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. School has started up for me and is taking away my time to write. So I'm telling you now that my updates will be less frequent but I will still be updating! My goal is to update this story every two weeks! Why every two weeks? Because I'm in the process of writing and Avengers fanfic and a Bleach fanfic. So I want to have time to write those stories as well. **

**Now that I've said what I needed, it's question time!**

**Did you like the flashbacks of this chapter? Did you hate that this was kind of a filler? Do you like seeing what happened before the chunin exams? How did you like Team 13's missions? What are your thoughts on Steve? The pebble? What do you want to see happen next? Should I just skip most of the filler from the rest of the Naruto series and go to Shippuden? Do you want me to write one or more of the Naruto movies? **

**Let me know your answers in a review! My goal is to have 8 reviews for this chapter! Can you help me with this goal? Please? I'll give you a cookie!**

**And This is my thank you to all of my readers who Favorited, Followed, and reviewed my story so far! I love you all so very much!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-AlleyCat **


End file.
